


Záře Temnoty

by OspalaSova



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Return of pantheon, Underworld, War of Gods, friendzoned
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspalaSova/pseuds/OspalaSova
Summary: Hádes byl vždycky největším outsiderem mezi bohy. Olympané ho neměli příliš v lásce a lidé se ho báli. Důvodem byla především jeho pověst a místo, kterému vládl...Co když Hádes ale není tak strašlivý, jak se říká? Třeba dokáže mít rád...Příběh o zamilovaném vládci Podsvětí je plný šíleností, smíchu i pláče. Ale především sleduje vztah mezi smrtelnicí Mavis a Hádem samotným...





	1. Předmluva

Příběh, který se chystáte číst, je založen na základech řecké mytologie a mé fascinace Podsvětím a Hádem.

Obsahově jde o akční fantasy se špetkou romantiky, ale nejedná se o růžovou knihovnu. Přesto si myslím, že Záře temnoty potěší především čtenářky, než čtenáře.  
Budu ráda za konstruktivní kritiku od konstruktivních kritiků :)


	2. Hvězdy nad Erebem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hádes, nejobávanější z bohů, je osamělým vládcem nevlídné říše mrtvých. Celá milénia se snažil nalézt vhodnou partnerku, ale bez úspěchu. Bohyně se od něho odvracely a smrtelnice se ho bály. Vše se změnilo, když jednoho dne v magickém zrcadle, které mu umožňovalo sledovat dění ve světě smrtelníků, zahlédl malé děvčátko... Trpělivě čekal, dokud z děvčátka nevyroste žena, které bude moci nabídnout život po svém boku.

Bylo pár minut po půlnoci, když sebral odvahu a vystoupil ze stínů.

Lehce jako kočka kráčel k posteli. Jeho modrošedé oči se po celou dobu upíraly na klidně oddechující ženu. Spala už dost tvrdě, takže měl jistotu, že jí jeho přítomnost neprobudí.

Opatrně se posadil na kraj matrace, z hlavy sundal přilbici a shlížel na objekt svého zájmu. V duchu děkoval bohyni Demeter za horké letní počasí, neboť měl možnost spatřit více z dívčina křehkého těla, které zakrývala jen košilka z materiálu připomínajícího pavučinu. Přikrývka nedbale ležela přes její boky a stehna.

Mapoval pohledem její tělo od prstů na nohou až k hlavě. Sledoval, jak oblé boky pomalu klesají k útlému pasu, následovala šikmina hrudníku, ohbí štíhlého sloupce krku vedoucího k odhalené čelisti.

Očima sklouzl k ňadrům.

 _Střih košilky je vskutku šikovný_ , pomyslel si. Ukázala dost, a přesto ne příliš.

Stáhl si rukavici, aby mohl odstrčit zbloudilý pramen vlasů z dívčina obličeje.

Obdivoval všudypřítomnou nedokonalost. To bylo na ní krásné a fascinující.

Od prvního okamžiku, kdy ji zahlédl, měl nutkavou potřebu být ji stále na blízku. Nedokázal si vysvětlit, co se to s ním děje. Jeho smysly jako by se zbláznily, duši svíralo cosi neznámého a cítil podivné teplo na prsou, když mohl strávit pár hodin během noci nadosah smrtelnice.

Svraštil obočí, když se zamyslel nad tím, zda by i ona našla stejné zalíbení v něm.

Pohlédl na svůj odraz v zrcadle, které viselo naproti posteli.

Černo stříbrné brnění jej dělalo trochu mohutnějším, než ve skutečnosti byl, a tento efekt byl navíc umocněn pláštěnkou s límcem z černého peří. I když zbroj byla uměleckým dílem, jistě by děvče vyděsila. Obzvlášť pokud by ho dívka spatřila se stříbrnou helmou s mufloními rohy.

Uznal ovšem, že v obličeji, alespoň dle svých měřítek, ošklivý nebyl. Vypadal jako čerstvý třicátník. Měl rovný dlouhý nos, výrazné lícní kosti i spodní čelist, širokou bradu a úzké rty. Vlasy černé jako uhel, sahající těsně nad lopatky, si sčesával do zátylku; jejich konečky se neposedně kroutily vzhůru. Jen jeho pleť mohla být o pár odstínů tmavší. Byl bledší než smrt.

Znovu se vrátil k tichému pozorování. Dívka se zhluboka nadechla a přitáhla si přikrývku pod bradu. Koutky úst mu cukly v náznaku úsměvu.

Brala mu dech vším! Byla jeho pravý opak. Veselá, usměvavá, nedokonale krásná, voněla životem a vyzařovala třepotavé teplo, bez kterého nedokázal posledních několik let žít.

Zhluboka se nadechl, když mu na mysl vyvstala myšlenka dotknout se jí. Toužil ohřát si studené prsty o její teplou kůži. Snad tisíckrát si představoval, jak sevřela jeho dlaň ve své a věnovala mu stydlivý úsměv.

_Teď už jen zbývá sebrat odvahu a dotknout se..._

Měl na výběr z tolika míst a ona by o tom ani nevěděla. Podíval se na štíhlý kotník a opatrně na něj položil dlaň. Její kůže doslova pálila do ruky, ale byl to nádherný pocit. Sledoval své dlouhé štíhlé prsty, jak opisují křivku lýtka, když...

„Hříšné myšlenky, bratře?" ozvalo se mu za zády. Neohlédl se, natáhl se pro cíp přikrývky a přetáhl jej přes dívčiny nohy.

„Pokud je láska hřích, pak jsem hříšníkem, Poseidone," připustil tiše, aniž by na bratra pohlédl. „Co tu děláš?"

„Celý Olymp si štěbetá o tom, jak se můj bratr zamiloval. Rozhodl jsem se, že se o tom přesvědčím," řekl s úsměvem, ale pak se odmlčel a přistoupil blíž k posteli. Se zájmem si prohlížel spící děvče.

„Mm," zabručel pán moří, „je hezká, na lidské poměry. Ale bohyně, která by tě byla hodna, to není."

„V celém světě bys nenašel bohyni ochotnou stát se mojí ženou," uvedl Hádes posmutněle. „Jsem přeci Hádes, vládce mrtvých. Všichni ve mně vidíte nestvůru, které je dobré se bát."

„To není pravda, bratře," zavrtěl hlavou Poseidon.

„Není?" Hádes povytáhl obočí a ušklíbl se. „Tak proč je pro tebe tak těžké vyslovit mé jméno?"

Poseidon ztuhl a shlížel na bratra, který stočil svou pozornost zpět ke spící dívce. Po chvíli ticha znovu Poseidon promluvil.

„Vždyť ani neví, že existuješ," poplácal Háda po rameni.

„Ona v nás věří," opáčil Hádes. „V nás, zapomenuté bohy! Musím jen sebrat odvahu a ukázat se jí."

„Ach, bratře!" povzdechl si s úsměvem Poseidon. „Jak sentimentální jsi začal být! Kde je ten zasmušilý protiva, kterého jsem znal?"

„Toužím, bratře. Já toužím po přítomnosti ženy. Je to k zbláznění! Nikdy jsem nic podobného nepocítil."

„Bratře-"

„Miluji, Poseidone. Dokonce i já to umím!" sykl podrážděně k bratrovi.

„A ona? Kde bereš jistotu, že k tobě bude chovat stejné city?"

„Naučí se-"

„Lásce nemůžeš někoho učit!" přerušil Háda skepticky.

„Mám co nabídnout!" zavrčel a pak dodal o něco klidněji: „A teď... Odejdi, prosím. Můj čas se krátí."

Hádes pohlédl z okna k východnímu obzoru, kde se objevil světlý pruh. Proč musí být i Apollón proti němu?!

Tiše si povzdechl a zvedl přilbici. Je čas vrátit se domů...

 

* * *

 

„On se snad zbláznil?!" vykřikl Zeus podrážděně, když Hermes udýchaně vyřkl Hádovo přání.

„On je rozhodnutý," pronesl Hermes a uculil se.

„Háde!" vykřikl Zeus, aby přivolal vládce Podsvětí. Ten se za okamžik zhmotnil pár kroků od trůnu. Jeho stříbročerná zbroj - oproti barevným chitónům ostatních bohů - působila poněkud těžkopádně.

Zeus povstal z trůnu a rozčileně shlížel na bratra.

„Kam jsi dal rozum, bratře?!" zvolal a ozvěna jeho hlubokého hlasu se nesla sálem.

„Vidím, že tě malý klevetník již informoval," ušklíbl se Hádes.

„Urážky nejsou hodny tvého majestátu, bratře," zahřímal Zeus. „Ale bylo by jistě vhodné, kdybys mi sám vysvětlil své plány."

Hádes mlčel déle, než musel. Nakonec se odhodlal.

„Miluji jednu ženu," začal stydlivě a mezi bohy to zašumělo. Věděl, co si o něm myslí. A také moc dobře věděl, jaké řeči vypustili mezi smrtelníky i obyvatele panteonu jeho vzácní bratři. „Vlastně ještě dívku," doplnil tiše a bledé tváře se zalily jemným ruměncem. „Nechci, aby zmizela společně s říší smrtelných."

„Tak ty miluješ!" zvolal užasle Zeus. „A navíc smrtelnici, která ani nevěří v naší existenci!" Zeus pomalu sestupoval k bratrovi.

„V příbězích, které si lidé vyprávějí, mám ženu! Je jí Persefona, tvá dcera," obořil se na Dia Hádes. „Ve skutečnosti nemám nic! Každé bohyni jsem odporný!" jak kříčel, do obličeje se mu vkradla grimasa bolesti a vzteku. „To já měl vládnout Olympu, mít ženu a děti, ne ty Die. Víš stejně dobře jako já, že losování byl jen velký podvod!"

Bohové tiše a s vytřeštěnýma očima pozorovaly Háda, jehož jindy bledý obličej postupně přecházel do zdravé růžové. Ruce zatínal v pěst, jak se snažil ovládat nahromaděné emoce.

Zeus mlčel a bratrovi naslouchal.

„Chci jen milovat a cítit, jaké to je, být milován!" Hádes pohlédl i na své další sourozence. „Vaše jedovaté řeči ze mě udělaly zrůdu jak mezi smrtelníky, tak mezi Olympany. Smrtelníci věřili, že musím ženu unést a násilím ji přimět k něžnostem! A bohové...? Ti mnou opovrhují. Dokonce i vy, bratři a sestry. Dodnes se bojíte vyslovit mé jméno. Toužíte, abych zůstal ukrytý hluboko pod zemí," pronesl chladně a poté opovržlivě pohlédl zpět na Dia, „Dal jsi mi darem říši plnou prázdna, temnoty a neutuchajícího nářku. Vskutku velkorysý dar, bratříčku!" ucedil a na chvíli se odmlčel, pak trochu klidněji pokračoval, „Do Podsvětí zřídka zavítá duše... Můj dům je prázdný, stejně jako moje srdce. Alespoň dnes o mně nerozhoduj, bratře!"

Zeus přemýšlel nad slovy, která bratr řekl. Věděl, že tu nejde o trůn na Olympu. Hádes během milénií vybudoval říši srovnatelnou a možná i daleko přesahující Olymp. Byl spravedlivým vládcem, skvělým válečníkem, bystrým rádcem... A především byl nejstarším z Kronových synů, právoplatný dědic trůnu.

Po pravici se Diovi objevila Afrodita. Musela si stoupnout na špičky, aby mohla zašeptat cosi do božího ucha.

„Podívej na něj," vyzvala vládce Olympu posmutněle. „Jeho úmysly jsou vznešené. Touží jen po tom, co každý z nás už poznal. Ten, kdo nemiluje, jako by nežil."

Zeus svraštil obočí v hlubokém zamyšlení. I on měl nemalý podíl viny na bratrově smutku a špatné pověsti. Ale přesto nevěděl, zda by bylo dobré povolit mu takovou nerozvážnost.

„Jaká to malichernost!" vydechl Poseidon do hrobového ticha. Ale stáhl se v okamžiku, kdy k němu Hádes udělal krok. Odhodlání a vztek v bledé tváři naznačoval, že není dobré boha provokovat hloupými řečmi.

„Dobrá, bratře," zahřímal nakonec Zeus. „Ale mám podmínku. To děvče se vysloví ze svých citů zde, před všemi bohy a zejména před Afroditou. A pokud bohyně lásky potvrdí pravdivost dívčiných slov, pak ať je po tvém!"

V ten okamžik Hádes zmizel zpět do Erebu.

 

* * *

 

Charón se zrovna pokoušel kostlivce psa naučit aportovat míček, když jeho pán energicky proběhl okolo něj. Převozník rozhodil rukama a běžel za Hádem.

„Budeme mít hosta, Charóne," oznámil mu vesele Hádes. V takové náladě svého pána nepamatoval. Poškrábal se na lebce kostnatou rukou.

„Čemu na tom nerozumíš, Charóne?!" rozkřikl se Hádes podrážděně.

Převozník gestem naznačil, že nerozumí teda ničemu. Vládce na to jen mávl rukou a dál spěchal do paláce a Charón ho následoval.

Převozníkovy kostnaté nohy rytmicky ťukaly do černé mramorové podlahy. Hnal se za vládcem tak rychle, že mu kápě sklouzla z lebky.

Jejich cesta skončila v rozlehlé pracovně.

Hádes se posadil za stůl a začal sepisovat dlouhý seznam.

„Chci, aby se jí tu líbilo, takže seženeš naprosto vše! Každý detail je důležitý," pronesl vládce se zamyšleným výrazem v obličeji.

Hádes chvíli psal a pak zvedl oči ke kostlivci v kápi. Jeho zaměstnanec, i přes svůj mimikou nedisponující obličej, vypadal zmateně. Zmatenost se u Charóna projevovala jednoduše - otáčel si levým ukazováčkem ruky, jakoby se jej snažil vyšroubovat.

„Co je?!"

Převozník pokrčil rameny a pak ladně švihl rukou k řece Styx, na kterou bylo z pracovny vidět. Hádes se zamyslel a pak pokýval hlavou.

„Máš pravdu," řekl nakonec. „Nejdřív ji musím dostat sem, aby se jí tu mohlo _vůbec_ začít líbit."

Charón divoce přikývl.

 

* * *

 

Mezitím na Olympu panovala divoká debata. Hluk Diovi trhal uši. Rozkřikl se a bohové utichli.

„Dnes nadešel čas vynést nejtěžší rozhodnutí," zahřímal do sálu, jeho oči se zastavili u Afrodity. „Svrhnout bratra!"

Sálem to zašumělo. Rozpaky se mísily s překvapením.

„Ani Hádes nás nesmí ohrozit," dodal a opřel se v trůnu.

„Die měj rozum!" zaúpěla Demeter.

„Nesmím dopustit naší zkázu, jen proto, že se bratr zamiloval!" obořil se na sestru. Zhluboka se nadechl a udeřil dlouhým žezlem o podlahu. Silná ozvěna se nesla Olympem v podobě hřmění. „Já Zeus, pán Olympu..."

 

* * *

 

Hádova říše se začala otřásat v základech. Hladiny řek se rozlévaly po pobřežích.

„Co se to...?" Hádes vyhlédl z okna k temně modrému nebi. Jiskřičky klesající k zemi nevěstily nic dobrého.

Charón čekal na rozkazy svého pána.

Již dříve počítali s Diovým plánem zničit Hádes, ovšem moment překvapení hrál pro Olymp. Převozník poklepal kostnatou patou do mramorové podlahy.

„Zdá se, že naše plány musíme na nějaký čas odložit, příteli," pronesl pevně Hádes hledící k obloze, kde přibývalo jisker.

Charón na nic nečekal a vyběhl ven z pracovny. Schody bral po dvou. Kličkoval ve spletitých chodbách paláce, než se dostal do zahrady. Nebe zářilo a Říši mrtvých zalilo světlo jako za jasného dne. Musel si pospíšit, než bude pozdě.

Převozník uháněl zahradou k pokroucenému stromu, kde se svalil k zemi a začal kostěnými prsty hrabat pod vystouplými kořeny. Zaklonil hlavu a prázdnými očními důlky sledoval ohnivý déšť, který se snášel na Podsvětí. Už nezbývá mnoho času.

Nakonec vytáhl zpod kořenů dlouhou truhlici. Otevřel ji a z pouzdra vyňal kopis. Čepel se stačila zalesknout, než hladce projela ztrouchnivělým stromem.

Hádes střídavě sledoval počínání převozníka v zahradě a bratra na temném nebi. Potřeboval čas rozmyslet si, jak situaci vyřešit. Čas. Potřeboval čas. Nikdy nebyl dobrý v rychlém rozhodování. Jenže Zeus mu mnoho času nedal. Nechal tedy jednat Charóna.

Když převozník zarazil čepel až po jílec do kmene, z každé větve stromu vyšlehly oslepující rudé plameny.

Kostlivec nestačil včas uskočit, takže musel hasit cíp černého hábitu v prachu. V ten okamžik obloha Podsvětí potemněla a nastalo hrobové ticho.

Hádes se usadil na trůn. Tiše hodnotil nastalé události. Jedno bylo jisté - Zeus nezničil říši mrtvých, jak si myslel.

Z přemýšlení ho vyrušilo přibližující se staccato kostěných pat.

„Tvůj štít funguje," usmál se Hádes. „Bratr se šeredně přepočítal."

Charón spokojeně přikývl a poté cosi divoce gestikuloval.

Hádes svraštil obočí a pěstí si zakryl ústa.

„Takže kolik cest z Podsvětí je volných?"

Charón bázlivě vztyčil jediný prst. Hádes přikývl.

„Zeus bude litovat..." zabručel a za okamžik dodal, „Ať vězni z Tartaru začnou budovat tunel v nezavalené cestě. Nepovedu svou vyvolenou skrz splašky!"

Charón se otočil a zmizel z trůnního sálu.

 

* * *

 

Hádes se procházel Síní umírajících. Byly zde vysoké regály, které zaplňovalo nekonečné množství nefungujících hodin, jejichž písek se dávno přesypal. Vládce zavzpomínal na hlasitý šum, který před staletími naplňoval toto místo. Dnes tu bylo ticho... Ohlušující ticho.

Jak kráčel hlouběji do místnosti, na jeho tváři se začal objevovat spokojený úsměv, neb zaslechl tichoučké šustění. Když se zastavil před poslední policí, sáhl po hodinách se stříbrným rámem. V horní baňce se odnikud vytvářel nový zlatý písek, který klesal dolů a přestože se velmi snažil, nedokázal spodní baňku naplnit.

„I na tebe jednou dojde, bratře!" uculil se zle Hádes. „Neboť, kdo se jednou narodil, musí dřív či později navštívit mou říši!" Vrátil bratrovy hodiny zpět do regálu a dodal: „Dám ti skutečný důvod se mě bát, bratříčku!"

 


	3. Sokratova moudrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hádes měl jasný plán, jak smrtelnici přivést do Podsvětí. Vzhledem ke svým pramalým zkušenostem v oblasti lásky se rozhodne využít rady starého přítele - Sokrata.

Hádes seděl v rozlehlé pracovně; probíral se hromadou svitků a příležitostně vzhlédl k zrcadlu, jehož odraz mu poskytoval pohled na smrtelníky. Především na jednu z nich.

Na jednu stranu byl Diovi vděčný. Díky jeho pokusu zničit Podsvětí získal víc prostoru k poznání dívčina všedního dne. Dříve si tento luxus dopřát nemohl, neboť většinu času trávil doděláváním restů.

Veškerý klid narušil přicházející bůh smrti Thanatos. „Nazdar, ty starej blázne!“ zahalasil ve dveřích. Ze zjizveného obličeje mu zářil úsměv, který ale zmizel ve chvíli, kdy jeho mohutná černá křídla s hlasitým žuchnutím narazila do zárubní. „Kruci!“ zasyčel.

„Vidím, že jsi v dobrém rozmaru…“ utrousil Hádes a sehnul pro další svitek.

„Ha ha ha, ty jsi tak vtipný, Háde!“  pronesl ironicky Thanatos.

Okřídlený bůh se vrtivými pohyby protáhl do pracovny a polohlasně u toho klel. Chvíli se rozhlížel, než zamířil k zrcadlu. Když pozoroval smrtelnici v krátké sukýnce, jak bruslí na ledě, zatřepotal křídly.

„Ať už dělá cokoliv, líbí se mi to,“ poznamenal zaujatě Thanatos.

„Bruslí,“ zahučel Hádes předstíraje čtení svitku.

„Cože?“ zeptal se Thanatos poněkud přitrouble a otočil se na pána Podsvětí.

„Říká se tomu _bruslení_. Na podrážkách bot je buď ostří nebo kolečka.“

„Aha,“ pokýval hlavou Thanatos a pokračoval ve sledovaní obrazu. Zvědavost mu nedala a položil další otázku: „Má jméno?“

„Mavis,“ hlesl Hádes, který byl z přítomnosti mladého boha nervózní. „Proč jsi přišel, Thanate?“

„Jé! Viděl jsem spoďáry!“ zvolal okřídlenec vesele. „Bruslení je-“ nedořekl a zamračil se, když se Hádes náhle zjevil vedle rámu a strhl přes Zrcadlo těžký sametový závěs.

„Hele! Já se zrovna začal bavit!“ řekl ublíženě bůh smrti.

„Všiml jsem si,“ podotkl Hádes podrážděně. „Neodpověděl jsi na mou otázku!“

„Cesta na svět je už skoro hotová, tak nás napadlo…“ protáhl váhavě a poškrábal se na bradě, „No, jaký je tvůj plán…?“

Hádes zkřížil ruce na prsou a s povytaženým obočím sledoval mladého boha, jehož křídla se chvěla nervozitou.

Hádes stáhl obočí a řekl: „Co máš konkrétně na mysli?“

„Však víš… S ní… S Mavis.“

„Oceňuji tvou starost, příteli, ale věz, že vím, jak se ženě dvořit,“ řekl tónem, který jasně naznačoval konec debaty. Přesto se Thanatos nenechal odbít.

„O tom všichni pochybujeme,“ opáčil drze.

Hádova čelist se sevřela.

„Podívej,“ řekl okřídlený v obavě z fyzické újmy. „Doba se změnila a přiznejme si to: nikdy jsi nebyl přeborníkem ve flirtování.“

„Poslala tě Hekaté, že mám pravdu?“ Hádes se trochu uvolnil, když mladík přitakal.

Péče poddaných mu sice lichotila, ale na druhou stranu by uvítal jejich menší nasazení. Konkrétně Hekaté mu vyčetla, že si nechává radit od starců, jako byli Sokrates nebo Homér.

„Vidím, že si moji přátelé myslí, že jsem neschopný,“ pronesl vládce.

„Ne, to ne!“ Thanatova křídla se roztáhla do plné šíře. „Jen jsme si mysleli, že by sis měl nechat poradit, jak ji sem elegantně dostat.“

„Mám svůj plán. Obejdu se bez rad mladších bohů!“

Hádes se vrátil do křesla a začal se opět přehrabovat ve svitcích.

Thanatos našpulil uraženě rty a svým osobitým způsobem spustil na starého boha: „Vážně?! Poinformuj mě! Prozraď hlupáčkovi, jak sbalit holku! Doufám, že první věc, kterou na ni vybalíš, bude fakt, že jsi bůh a navíc ten, co vládne mrtvým duším! Na to holky teď hrozně letěj!“

„Máš divnou mluvu, Thanate,“ pokáral ho Hádes, aniž by zvedl oči od svitku.

Okřídlenec zvedl oči v sloup. „Já na rozdíl od tebe mezi smrtelníky chodil a zkoumal jejich zvyklosti a řeč. To ty tady sedíš celá milénia a-“

„Tak dost!“ zařval Hádes a odhodil svitek na zem. „Jak se opovažuješ se mnou mluvit jako se sobě rovným?!“

Thanatos svěsil křídla. Hekaté mu kladla na srdce, aby krotil svou prořízlou pusu.

 _Zatraceně!_ prolétlo mu hlavou. _Proč musí ve vzteku vypadat jako rozzuřená veverka?!_

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání a do pracovny elegantně vstoupil Thanatův bratr, Hypnos. Byl na chlup stejný jako bůh smrti, jen jeho křídla pokrývala bílá pírka a tvář měl bez poskvrnky.

Příchozí se mírně uklonil. „Můj králi,“ promluvil a jeho hlas byl sametově hladký. „Omluv mého bratra.“ Koutkem oka zahlédl Thanata opět špulícího rty. „Nemyslel to zle.“

„Patolízale,“ sykl Thanatos k bratrovi.

„Neohrabaný hlupáku,“ ucedil nevzrušeně Hypnos. „Je velké štěstí, že spánku vládnu já. Kdyby tomu bylo naopak, živí by zemřeli na nedostatek odpočinku díky hluku, který děláš…“ povzdechl si a dodal, „Byl bys tak laskav a nechal mě s králem o samotě?“

Thanatos si odfrkl a vykročil ke dveřím, do kterých opět narazil křídly. A opět následovala sprška kleteb.

Hádes se vrátil do křesla. Pohodlně se usadil s nohama široce rozevřenýma.

„To, že jsi o pár minut starší, tě neopravňuje jednat s bratrem tímto způsobem,“ utrousil Hádes.

Hypnos se usmál. Dokázal by zmanipulovat boha pár triky. Zvládl by Háda klidně i uspat, kdyby to bylo potřeba, ale teď ho musel jen obměkčit.

Vykročil ladně k vládci. Každý jeho pohyb byl příkladem lehkosti a svůdnosti, které by byly typické spíš pro ženu.

„Co kdybys pro jednou ukázal svou pravou tvář?“ začal sladce a jeho hlas se vkrádal do Hádovy duše jako jed.

Hádes se opřel a vzhlížel k bohu snů, který se zastavil těsně před ním.

„Nezkoušej na mě fígle, které fungovaly na Dia, Hypne,“ ušklíbl se vládce, když poznal, oč se Hypnos snaží.

Prozrazení okřídleného boha zjevně nevyvedlo z míry a usedl u Hádových nohou. Opřel si bradu o vládcovo koleno a pokračoval v tiché řeči: „Jen já vím, kdo skutečně je pán Podsvětí. Jsem jediný, kdo nahlédl do tvého nitra. A oba víme, že za tou kamennou, chladnou a zlou maskou ukrýváš jen zranitelnou, mučenou a zlomenou duši.“ Lehce se usmál, když Hádes odvrátil tvář.

Teď Hypnos věděl, že má vyhráno.

„Dovol mi znovu vkročit do tvých snů a poznat nejtajnější přání…“ vrněl Hypnos. „Nechceš přece, aby tě odmítla…“

Hádes se ze široka usmál a sklonil se tak, že jeho tvář byla sotva pár centimetrů od Hypnova obličeje.

„Když mě tak dobře znáš, tak jistě víš, že v tomto případě pomoc nepotřebuji.“

Hypnos se postavil, úsměv stále na rtech.

„Máš pravdu, můj králi. Jako vždy,“ šeptl a uklonil se a vyrazil ke dveřím. Těsně před nimi se ještě jednou podíval na Háda a pronesl: „Vždycky jsi byl neslavně známý i pro své lži. Ale opět jen já vím, že úsměv je tvou největší lží.“

 

* * *

 

Když Hypnos vešel do Charónova pokoje, kde seděli všichni zaměstnanci Podsvětí, pronesl: „Je to vůl!“ Poté se otočil na bratra a řekl: „Omlouvám se, Thanate. Přehnal jsem to. Ale myslel jsem si, že ho tak dostanu na svou stranu.“

Thanatos mávl rukou a posunul se na lavici, aby udělal na lavici místo pro příchozího boha.

„Takže,“ začala podrážděně Hekaté, „zkusili jsme to už úplně všichni. Tedy krom Kerbera, ale ten nepřichází v úvahu! Hádes ho podrbe za uchem a ta tříhlavá potvora bude leda slintat blahem.“

Do vzniklé debaty se zapojila i Lamia. „Jestli udělá to, co si myslím,“ zamyslela se, „tak si o dost zlepší reputaci _únosce dívek._ “

Charón nezůstával pozadu a vložil se do diskuze. Rozrušeně při tom rozhazoval rukama.

„Má pravdu, ten chlapec,“ přitakala Hekaté ukazujíc prstem na převozníka. „Kdyby to byla bohyně, tak by tady nemohla umřít, ať už na hlad nebo na žal. Jenže to u křehkého smrtelníka vyloučit nemůžeme.“

Empúsa, která si doteď soustředěně brousila nehty, zauvažovala nahlas: „Proč nikdo z nás nepřemýšlel nad tím, že jí třeba chce mrtvou?“ Rozhlédla se po ostatních, kteří se tvářili skepticky.

Charón si kostnatým prstem poklepal na čelo a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jo, to je fakt,“ řekla Empúsa a nakrčila nos. „Asi mi to přestává myslet,“ dodala na závěr a pokračovala v broušení.

 

* * *

 

Hádes strhl samet ze Zrcadla. Opřel se loktem o zdobený stříbrný rám a s lehkým úsměvem sledoval usínající děvče.

„Nepotřebuji rady, kouzla ani lži, abych tě získal, maličká.“

Nemohl se dočkat, až bude moci vystoupit do říše smrtelníků. Tři týdny bez přímého kontaktu se mu zdály jako věčnost. Ale teď mohl počítat už jen minuty…

„Můj vládce je zjevně zaujat,“ ozval se starý mužský hlas.

Hádes se zazubil a otočil se do místnosti. Do jeho křesla zrovna usedal stín starce.

Jeho bílý vous a ustupující vlasy se v mihotavém světle leskly jako stříbrné nitky. Látka vybledlého himationu sotva držela na zestárlém těle. Unavené bledé oči vzhlédly k bohu a na vrásčitém obličeji se objevil úsměv. „Snad mi odpustíš tu opovážlivost, ale mé nohy vypovídají službu…“

„Jen si udělej pohodlí, Sokrate.“

Hádes si prohlížel sympatického staříka, který se uvelebil v křesle. Párkrát se zavrtěl, s hlasitým praskáním kloubů si natáhl nohy a poté si spokojeně vydechl.

„Spokojen?“ usmál se na Sokrata.

„Abych řekl pravdu…“ řekl a prsty projel plnovous, „uvítal bych, kdybys mne poslal na Elysejská pole. Jsem opravdu unavený a myslel jsem, že po smrti se již dočkám klidu.“

Hádes založil ruce na prsou a přešel k Sokratovi. „Jsi moudrý a znalý světa, který mi je tak vzdálený. Nemohu tě nechat jen tak jít.“

„Moudrý,“ řekl stařec a mávl rukou. „O tom už dost! Kvůli tomuto tvrzení, jsem zemřel. Vím, že nejsem moudrý, a v tom se skrývá celá má moudrost. A znalý světa? Svět, který jsem znal, upadl v zapomnění!“ povzdechl si a pokračoval, „To o tobě se říkalo, že jsi moudrý, rozvážný, spravedlivý a neúprosný. Je sobecké mi odpírat klid.“

„Vyčítáš mi stále totéž,“ utrousil Hádes dotčeně.

„Jsem starý, mám nárok se opakovat,“ odvětil Sokrates a znovu si poposedl. I když byl mrtvý, jeho nehmotné tělo bylo až příliš živé. „Po smrti bolest opustila mé vetché tělo a přesedla na duši, kterou mučí mnohem víc… Copak nemáš slitování?!“

„Dnes po tobě žádám poslední radu, Sokrate,“ pousmál se Hádes a dodal, „Pak ti ulevím od bolesti jednou pro vždy.“

„Ptej se,“ vybídl Háda jako by mluvil s jedním ze svých posluchačů. „Snad ti dám odpověď na otázku, která tě trápí.“

„Co člověk potřebuje ke štěstí?“ Hádes se posadil na zem vedle Sokrata.

„Spokojenou duši, ale nepředpokládám, že to je odpověď, kterou chceš slyšet.“

Hádes se podíval na Zrcadlo a pronesl: „Brzy ji přivedu do Podsvětí. Chci, aby tu byla šťastná. Aby ode mne nechtěla odejít.“

„Myslíš si, že pokud si zamiluje tvou říši, pak si zamiluje i tebe?“ zeptal se Sokrates rozpačitě. Místo odpovědi dostal přikývnutí.

„Ženy jsou zvláštní, Háde. Svedou se zamilovat do tvého domu, ale ty jim budeš lhostejný. Ale také jsou schopny milovat tebe, bez ohledu na dům, který obýváš.“

Filosof se podíval na dívku v Zrcadle a pronesl: „Živí nepatří do domu mrtvých…“

„To vím, Sokrate,“ zabručel Hádes. „Ale nemůžu si pomoci. Je to jako jed…“

„Oh, láska je velká ušlechtilost. Je to to nejlepší, co můžeme druhému nabídnout.“

„Co mi radíš, Sokrate?“

Stařec se usmál a pronesl: „Buď takový ke svému příteli, jaký jsi sám k sobě. Přítel jsi ty sám v jiné osobě.“

„Nemluv v hádankách!“ rozčílil se Hádes.

„Nedávám ti hádanku. Dávám ti odpověď. Přátelé jsou klíčem k tvým dalším otázkám. Pravdou zůstává, že někteří z nich ještě nedávno trávili čas s živými – na rozdíl od tebe,“ vysvětlil klidně Sokrates se zvedl z křesla a s úsměvem pohlédl na vládce Podsvětí. „Tak a teď mi dej klid, který jsi mi slíbil.“

Hádes švihl zápěstím a v dlani se mu objevily staré přesýpací hodiny, v jejichž horní části již několik staletí nebylo jediné zrnko písku. Okamžik se na ně díval a pak jimi vší silou udeřil o mramorovou podlahu. Střepy se rázem rozplynuly v dým.

„Jdi k řece Léthé a z plna hrdla se napij…“ řekl bůh. Poté vstal ze země, ale na starého rádce se nepodíval. „Přeji příjemnou věčnost na Elysejském poli, Sokrate.“

 

* * *

 

Hučící skupinku obyvatel Podsvětí vyrušil přicházející duch nymfy.

„Nesu zprávu od našeho vládce,“ pronesla ve dveřích. Její hlas byl bez emoční a tichý. „Očekává vaše návrhy a rady týkající se příchodu budoucí královny.“

Když nymfa zmizela, bozi zůstali nehybně sedět. Nemohli uvěřit vlastním uším!

„Má někdo z vás tušení, kdo ho přesvědčil?“ zeptal se Thanatos přátel a přitom dál zíral do míst, kde ještě před chvíli stála nymfa.


	4. Dovolená

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis si užívá první dny dovolené. Bezstarostně tráví čas lelkováním, aniž by tušila, že se brzy setká s mužem, jehož znala jen z příběhů, které jí vyprávěl otec. Osudové setkání ale neproběhne hladce, jak by si Hádes přál...

Mavis Stavrosová se narodila v Athénách 18. června 1988. Její rodiče, Marie Abbotová a Filippos Stavros, se seznámili rok před Maviným narozením v Národním archeologickém muzeu v Athénách, kde Marie pracovala jako stážistka.

Z milostného vzplanutí vzniklo těhotenství a z těhotenství spěšná svatba. Manželství vydrželo pouhé tři roky, protože konzervativní Marie se nesrovnala s Filippovou prací, které se nemínil vzdát.

V listopadu 1991 se Marie společně s dcerkou Mavis vrátila do rodného Londýna, kde začala přednášet historii na Cambridge.

Celá léta se pak pokoušela zapomenout na Filippa, který bezustání zasahoval do jejího života.

 

* * *

 

 

_Vánoce 2009_

„Ne, Mavis!“ zahučela Marie, když připravovala čaj. „Pro ženu to není vhodný obor!“

Filippos se podíval na dceru, která se mu s přibývajícím věkem stále víc podobala.

„Myslím, že bys ji měla nechat, aby se rozhodla sama“ upozornil Filippos Marii vlídným tónem.

„Ty do toho nemáš co mluvit!“ obořila se na bývalého manžela. „Já si nepřeju, aby šla v tvých stopách!“

„Jsem její otec! Mám právo říct svůj názor,“ rozkřikl se.

„Otec?! Jak ses projevoval jako otec? Myslíš ty dvě návštěvy do roka? Nebo těch pár dopisů, cos poslal?“

„Já se rozvádět nechtěl!“

Mavis do této chvíle sledovala v tichosti hádku, která připomínala tenisové utkání. Za ty roky už věděla, jakým směrem se bude rozepře ubírat a jak skončí. Tentokrát ale bylo k řešení něco mnohem důležitějšího, než důvod proč se rozpadlo manželství.

„A já nechtěla trnout hrůzou, že se nevrátíš večer z práce! Nebo že náš dům vyletí do povětří!“ pokračovala matka, která si utírala slzy.

Bylo pravdou, že Filippos se do Anglie vypravil pouze dvakrát ročně, ale s Mavis byl v mnohem užším kontaktu, než Marie tušila. A také bylo pravdou, že skutečným důvodem rozvodu byla Filippova práce. Jako náčelník policejního oddělení pro boj s organizovaným zločinem, byl pohyblivým terčem prakticky každý den.

„Můžete toho nechat?“ vložila se do hádky Mavis.

Oba rodiče zmlkli.

„Jsem nejlepší v ročníku,“ pokračovala Mavis. „A už jsem se rozhodla pro patologii. Stačí jen udělat zkoušky, abych mohla dělat na soudním.“

„Chceš zahodit léta studia a šťourat se v mrtvolách?!“ zajíkala se matka, které se začaly do očí tlačit další slzy. Ne slzy smutku nebo dojetí, byly to vyděračské slzy, které používá každá matka, když chce potomka zahnat do kouta.

„Je to záslužná práce,“ bránila se Mavis.

„Náš doktor půjde brzy do důchodu,“ snažil se Filippos podpořit Maviny argumenty „Mohl bych Mavis zařídit místo a -“

„Já věděla, že je to z tvojí hlavy, Filippe!“ obořila se Marie na bývalého manžela, po kterém následně mrštila utěrku.

 

* * *

 

 

_Současnost_

Marie se po pěti letech jakžtakž smířila s rozhodnutím dcery.

Ovšem neobešlo se to bez komplikací…

Mavis musela několikrát do týdne podstupovat telefonáty nebo video hovory přes Skype. Marie chtěla znát každičký detail dceřina života. Tedy krom okamžiků, které se odehrávaly na pitevně.

Když Mavis přišla domů, okamžitě zapnula počítač. Obvykle to nedělala, ale vzhledem k množství zmeškaných hovorů a hysterických esemesek od matky neměla na výběr.

Po náročném dni se těšila domů jen na dvě věci: sprchu a kávu.

Když vykročila do kuchyně, aby ukojila svůj kofeinový absťák, už jí v kapse zvonil mobil.

Aniž by se podívala na displej, přijala hovor se slovy: „Ahoj mami, právě jsem přišla z práce.“

„Ano drahoušku, já vím. Ale dnes ráno jsi mi nebrala telefon. Byla jsem z toho nervózní. Maminka se o tebe bojí,“ ozval se Mariin hlas z reproduktoru.

„U soudu ti nemůžu brát telefon,“ opáčila Mavis a přitom protáčela panenky.

 _Kdy si konečně uvědomíš, že už nejsem mále dítě?!_ pomyslela si.

„A jak to dopadlo?“ zeptala se matka zvědavě.

„Usvědčen. A na základě mého posudku! Začínám tu mít docela jméno, mami. Měla bys na mě být hrdá.“

„Byla bych šťastnější, kdybys tehdy přijala místo plastického chirurga,“ utrousila matka.

Mavis přecházela po kuchyni a snažila se volnou rukou připravit si kávu. A to poslední, co po náročném dni chtěla rozebírat, bylo její pracovní zaměření.

„Neřekla bych, že by mně uspokojovalo zvětšovat někomu prsa a zmenšovat nos.“

„A hrabat se v hnusu tě uspokojuje?!“ zvolala Marie.

„Ty se chceš hádat, viď?“ zeptala se s úšklebkem Mavis.

„Ne, nechci, drahoušku,“ odpověděla matka po pravdě.

„Ok. Tak mi řekni, jak se máš? A co Mike?“ nadhodila.

Voda v konvici se dovařila a Mavis se podařilo zalít kávu. Poté se s hrnkem v ruce vrátila do obýváku, zasedla k počítači a přihlásila se k uživatelskému účtu.

„Mike je skvělý partner a byl by velmi rád, kdybys dovolenou strávila u nás. Případně bychom mohli přiletět do Athén.“

V Mavis hrklo: _Matka u mě doma?! A s Mikem, nesnesitelným učitelem matematiky, navrch?! Tak to ani omylem!_

„Jak víš, že mám dovolenou?!“ zeptala se zvědavě Mavis a natáhla se pro šálek. „Mimochodem, už jsem online,“ dodala jakoby mimochodem.

Mavis zavěsila, zaklela a vytočila Filippovo číslo. Otec zvedl telefon téměř okamžitě.

„Tati, tys řekl mámě, že mám dovolenou?!“ zavrčela do sluchátka.

„Ahoj Mavis, taky tě rád slyším,“ utrousil pobaveně otec a pokračoval, „Ano, řekl. Byla zoufalá. Má pocit, že jsem jí okradl o její milovanou holčičku.“

„Super, budu jí muset lhát,“ řekla rozčileně a zavěsila.

To poslední, co Mavis chtěla, bylo trávit dovolenou s matkou a Mikem, který je vlezle přátelský.

 _Dnes večer si musím jít pročistit hlavu. Půjdu bruslit_ , zamyslela se těsně předtím, než přijala video hovor od matky.

 

* * *

 

Hádes překontroloval snad posté svůj oděv.

Byl spokojen s odrazem v zrcadle – majestátnost, urozenost, hrdost. Ušklíbl se a poté ze stolku zdvihl rohatou přilbici.

„Charóne,“ zabručel a otočil se na nervózního převozníka, který si opět otáčel s ukazováčkem jak s vrutem. „Je vše připraveno?“ zeptal se, přestože znal odpověď.

Převozník přikývl.

Hádes pomalými kroky předstoupil před Charóna a pokusil se o přívětivý úsměv, když pokládal zaměstnanci další otázku: „Tak proč ta nervozita, příteli?“

Charón trhnul ramenem a sklonil hlavu.

„Žádný strach. Nová královna si tě oblíbí stejně jako já,“ uklidňoval převozníka, „Řeknu jí, že ta obloha byl tvůj nápad.“

Charón zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nedělej ukvapené závěry,“ pronesl Hádes a nasadil přilbici. V tu chvíli vládce zahalilo kouzlo neviditelnosti.

„Pojďme! K bráně je dlouhá cesta…“ zavelel.

 

* * *

 

První den dovolené strávila především přípravou na zasloužené volno.

Bylo na čase přečíst knihy, na které se už rok úspěšně prášilo. Shlédnout filmy, srovnat fotky a hlavně si udělat čas na pořádný spánek.

Dny ubíhaly příjemně pomalu. Plnými doušky si užívala klidu a pohody a to především proto, že matčiny výhružky ohledně návštěvy se nestaly realitou.

Odpoledne prožila na ledě a po dvou hodinách bruslení byla příjemně unavená. Naplňoval ji úžasný pocit volnosti a bezstarostnosti.

Domů se vrátila až v podvečer, který si zpříjemnila _Lolitou_ od Nabokova. Těsně po desáté hodině ji přemohl hluboký spánek – usnula s knihou na břiše.

Svíčka na stole dohořela a z knotu začal stoupat dým.

 

* * *

 

Hádes vešel do setmělého bytu. Zamířil přímo do obývacího pokoje a v prvním okamžiku pocítil mírné zklamání. Čekal, že Mavis poprvé zastihne bdělou.

 _Proč lidé pořád spí?_ proběhlo mu hlavou.

Poklekl u gauče a opatrně sebral knihu, která se jí mezitím svezla do klína.

„Sladce sníš a ani netušíš, jak blízko ti jsem,“ pronesl tiše a tajně doufal, že ji probudí.

Nestalo se tak. Jen se ohnala pravačkou, jako kdyby jí u ucha bzučel komár.

Hádes povytáhl obočí. Představoval si první setkání všelijak, ale takhle rozhodně ne.

Sáhl po dívčiných temně rudých vlasech, které visely přes okraj gauče. Jak je namotával okolo ukazováčku, řekl: „Řekni mé jméno, poupátko…“

Mavis se k Hádovi otočila zády a něco nesrozumitelného zamumlala.

Hádes stáhl obočí a pomyslel si: _Copak spí takhle tvrdě vždycky?_

Místnost na okamžik ozářilo jasné světlo a poté se ozvalo hlasité zahřmění.

Bůh zpozorněl a vzhlédl k oknu.

Nebe bylo zatažené a z těžkých mraků bylo snadno poznatelné, že nesou silnou bouři. 

Blesk doprovázený mohutným zahřměním, sjel přímo na terasu před oknem. Jasné světlo zmizelo stejně rychle, jako se objevilo a zanechalo po sobě temnou siluetu Dia.

Hádes věděl, že teď není čas ztrácet čas, a řekl trochu hlasitěji: „Mavis, řekni mé jméno! Řekni Hádes, poupátko. Vím, že mě slyšíš…“

 

* * *

 

Zeus prošel skrz zavřené okno a v ten okamžik Hádes věděl, že musí jednat.

Strhl přilbici z hlavy a zjevil se.

„Jak milé překvapení, Die,“ utrousil Hádes.

„Bratře-“

„Už mne víckrát tak neoslovuj!“ zavrčel Hádes.

Zeus se pokusil zachovat klid a řekl: „Nemůžu ti dovolit odvést smrtelnici.“

„Nemáš šanci. Nejsi pro mě soupeř! To jsi snad už poznal,“ pronesl sebejistě Hádes a ušklíbl se na mladšího bratra.

Zeus se opřel o své žezlo a se smutným výrazem se zeptal: „Chceš zatratit svou rodinu?“

Starší z bohů se tiše zasmál a pravil: „Vy jste mně zavrhli první. Já se jen přizpůsobil.“

„Copak si pamatuješ jen křivdu?!“ hlesl Zeus a pevně sevřel žezlo v prstech.

„Pamatuju si, že ty jsi byl jediný, koho matka uchránila před otcem! Vzpomínám si na tvůj stín, ve kterém jsem vždy stál jak na Olympu, tak mezi smrtelníky. Nikdy jsem nebyl součástí rodiny, Die. Ostatní bohové žijí na Olympu, koupou se v záři lásky, kterou jim dávají smrtelníci… Já jediný jsem uvržen v nemilost temnoty Podsvětí, nevítán bohy a obáván lidmi,“ pronesl vztekle Hádes aniž by si uvědomil, jak nahlas mluví.

Ozval se vyděšený ženský výkřik, který strhl Diovu pozornost ke gauči.

Hádes využil momentu překvapení a s pomocí svého magického dvojzubce prohodil Dia skrz francouzské okno.

 

* * *

 

Mavis netušila, kde sebrala sílu odstrčit cizince, prosmýknout se kolem něho a vyběhnout z bytu.

Srdce jí tlouklo jako o závod, když utíkala do podzemních garáží, kde se zády opřela o první železobetonový panel a snažila se popadnout dech.

I tady, několik metrů v podzemí, zřetelně slyšela mohutné hřmění.

_Mavis_

Leknutím poskočila na místě, když zaslechla své jméno. Mužský hlas jí byl důvěrně známý. Ale nedokázala říct, komu patří, nebo odkud přichází.

_Mavis, vím, že mě slyšíš._

Sáhla do kapsy džínsů pro mobil. Displej ukázal nulový signál.

Zoufale zaklela: „Krucinál!“ 

 _Mavis, řekni mé jméno,_ ozval se znovu hlas a tentokrát naléhavěji. Mavis se rozhlédla okolo, ale nikdo poblíž nebyl.

Najednou prostor podzemních garáží naplnil zvuk skřípění napínajícího se kovu. Následovalo ostré puknutí a ze silné trubky, která byla sotva tři metry od Mavis, začala proudit voda.

Dívka vykřikla, když ledový proud zasáhl její tělo a strhl jí k zemi. Když se pokusila vstát, první, co uviděla, byla silné nohy v sandálech. Prudce vzhlédla do tváře muže, který svíral v ruce trojzubec.

„Utopení není hezká smrt, ale nedáváš nám jinou možnost,“ utrousil Poseidon a namířil trojzubcem na potrubí, které uvolnilo další silný proud ledové vody.

Mavis se brodila po kolena ve vodě, jak se snažila dostat k únikovému východu. Když se konečně dostala k širokým dveřím a zacloumala jimi, zjistila, že je nedokáže otevřít.

Zoufale volala o pomoc a přitom tajně doufala, že tohle je jen noční můra, ze které se za chvilku probudí.

„Je to zbytečné,“ promluvil znovu Poseidon. „Nikdo tě neuslyší. A hladina klesne, až naposledy vydechneš.“

 _Mavis, uklidni se! Jsem blízko. Musíš jen říct mé jméno!_ Hlas naléhal hlasitěji a bylo čím dál těžší přemýšlet logicky… Když je tak blízko, proč jí nepomůže?

Pevně zavřela oči a vykřikla: „Co po mě chcete?!“ Nevěděla, jestli se ptá hlasu znějícího v hlavě nebo Poseidona.

„Tvou smrt,“ odpověděl prostě bůh. „Chce-li z tebe učinit můj bratr obyvatele své říše, pak mu to umožním.“

Mavis se nechtěla vzdát, přestože hladina rychle stoupala a voda dosáhla už jejího pasu. Ale sil rychle ubývalo a další únikový východ byl dobrých třicet metrů od ní.

Zhluboka se nadechla a celá se ponořila do ledové vody.

Poseidon se zasmál a pobaveně pronesl: „Obdivuji tvou tvrdošíjnost! Jiný by už prosil o milost, ale ty…“ 

Bůh se ušklíbl. Musel uznat, že se příjemně bavil dívčinými zoufalými pokusy o záchranu holého života.

_Mavis…_

Ignorovala hlas a zapřela se do dvoukřídlých dveří; vší silou se je pokusila otevřít. A opět bez úspěchu. Když do nich zesláble několikrát praštila pěstí a šeptem přitom volala o pomoc, uslyšela Poseidonův smích.

_Mavis, přemýšlej! Mé jméno moc dobře znáš. Ale, když ho nevyslovíš, nebudu ti schopen pomoci…_

Ten zatracený hlas v její hlavě začínal být otravný.

 _Copak dává smrt každýmu takový otázky, než ho skosí?_ pomyslela si a v tu chvíli si začala dávat dvě a dvě dohromady. I když jí rozum bránil připustit si něco tak absurdního jako je existence Boha, natož pak existenci celého panteonu, tak už věděla s kým má tu čest.

Poseidon se jí snažil utopit. Zeus nevypadal jako bůh, který by jí teď pomohl, když před pár minutami prolétl oknem v obýváku. Zbýval poslední z velké trojice…

„Háde!“ vykřikla, když voda stoupla k bradě.

 

* * *

 

Mavis pozorovala, jak se z odsávacích tunelů vyřítil černý dým, který s mohutnou silou narazil do Poseidona.

Voda začala rychle opadat, jak vládce sedmi moří narazil zády do zdi a svezl se pod klesající hladinu.

Mavis se stále křečovitě držela madla, když se dým shluk v plamenný sloupec. Z ohně následně vystoupil černě oděný bůh, kterého viděla v obývacím pokoji.

Hádes, po jehož zbroji tančily plamínky, rozhodně vykročil k Poseidonovi. Chytil jej za ramena a mrštil jím napříč garážemi. Poseidon s hlasitým žuchnutím dopadl na zaparkované auto, které v tu chvíli začalo houkat jako pominuté.

„Jsi hlupák, bratře,“ hekl Poseidon těsně po dopadu.

Hádes jeho slovům nevěnoval žádnou pozornost a rychle vykročil k Mavis.

Když stál sotva na dva metry, lehce se na vyděšenou dívku usmál.

„Nemáme mnoho času, Mavis,“ řekl tiše a nabídl jí ruku.

Konečně poznala toho, kdo jí celou dobu volal. Ale nechovala k němu žádnou důvěru – co když to byl jen další trik?

Náhle do garáží vlétlo jasné světlo a v ten okamžik Mavis chytla Hádovu dlaň.

Bůh Mavis pevně přivinul k hrudi, přehodil ji přes ramena svou černou pláštěnku a nařídil: „Zavři oči a pevně se drž!“


	5. Spektrum Podsvětí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuhle kapitolu bych shrnula jednoduše tím, co mě k napsání inspirovalo: Spectrum by Florence and The Machine   
> When we first came here,   
> We were cold and we were clear,   
> Til you let the spectrum in.   
> Say my name, And every color illuminates,   
> We are shining, And we’ll never be afraid again.

Když Mavis konečně ucítila pevnou půdu pod nohama, odvážila se otevřít jedno oko. Vzhledem k tomu, že nic neviděla, otevřela i to druhé, ale výsledek nebyl opět žádný.

Kdyby ji studený plát Hádova brnění netlačil do prsou, měla by pocit, že se probudila uprostřed hodně temné noci.

Hádes shlédl na děvče, které se ho drželo jako klíště. Ne, že by mu to bylo nepříjemné, ale bylo nutné, aby se pustila a připravila na další část cesty.

Klidným tónem ji oslovil: „Mavis?“

Trvalo jí trochu déle, než zareagovala. Problém byl v tom, že jí nechtěly poslouchat hlasivky. Zmohla se jen na tiché: „Hm?“

„Myslím, že se mě nemusíš už tak křečovitě držet,“ ozvalo se okamžitě. Hlas byl příjemně konejšivý.

Ale i tak se zmohla jen na další zahučení.

Bůh si odkašlal a řekl: „Asi jsem se špatně vyjád-“

„Tma. Hrozná tma,“ zahuhlala, aniž by nechala Háda domluvit.

Hádovi se ulevilo, když konečně promluvila. Minimálně to značilo, že se vzpamatovává ze šoku, který právě zažila.

Pokusil se tedy vysvětlit situaci: „Nacházíme se v nejtemnější části Podsvětí. Ale není se čeho bát… Charón brzy připluje.“

„Nemám peníze,“ odvětila a přitom se instinktivně rozhlížela okolo sebe.

Hádes se zasmál a pobaveně pronesl: „Vidím, že znáš zdejší zákony.“ Na okamžik se odmlčel a nakonec dodal: „Mincí nebude zapotřebí.“

Vzhledem k tomu, že Hádovy oči byly na zdejší temnotu zvyklé, měl možnost v dáli vidět slabou záři lucerny Charónovy loďky.

 

* * *

 

Převozníkova ztrouchnivělá bárka se mírně kymácela, když čeřila klidnou hladinu Léthé.

Charón se chvěl nervozitou, protože to bylo už dávno, co někoho převážel.

Připadal si jako v ten den, kdy skládal převoznické zkoušky a během jednoho manévru vysypal Háda do řeky Léthé.

 

* * *

 

Mavis zaslechla šplouchání a pokusila se zaostřit na mihotavé světýlko, které se prodíralo skrz hustou mlhu. Čím víc se šplouchavý zvuk přibližoval, tím více její sevření na Hádových pažích sílilo.

Bůh, stále hledící do dáli, oznámil: „To je Charón.“

Mavis měla oči na vrch hlavy, když loďka narazila na písčitý břeh. Na přídi se tyčila postava, jejíž tvář halila kápě.

Díky slabému světlu lucerny si mohla prohlédnout podivný svět, který je obklopoval. Za nimi se k temnému nebi tyčily vlhké skály, zem pokrýval jemný prach a hladina řeky se kovově třpytila jako rozlitá rtuť. Vzduch tu byl chladný jako během časného podzimního rána.

 

* * *

 

Charón napřáhl kostěnou ruku ke smrtelnici, která na něho vyjeveně koukala.

Hádes na převozníka kývl a poté vyzval Mavis, aby nastoupila. Bázlivě vložila dlaň do převozníkových bezmasých prstů, které se okamžitě stáhly okolo její ruky.

Charón děvče vtáhl do loďky a vyčkal, dokud nenastoupí i Hádes. Poté odrazil člun od břehu. Při tomto pohybu mu z hlavy sklouzla kápě a jeho lebka se zaleskla.

Mavis vyděšeně vykřikla: „Pane bože!“

Charón si v klidu přetáhl kapuci znovu přes lebku a pokračoval v pádlování.

Posadila se na jednu z lavic, složila hlavu do dlaní a začala se mírně pohupovat. Nebyla schopná vstřebat, co všechno viděla a zažila. Jako mantru neustále dokola opakovala: „To není možný! To není možný!“ Ale nijak jí to neuklidňovalo.

Navíc Hádova pláštěnka, kterou měla stále hozenou přes ramena, vůbec nehřála. Během té krátké cesty stačila nasáknout vlhkost z jejího promáčeného oblečení, a ve zdejším chladném prostředí byla jak ledový obklad.

 

* * *

 

Pán Podsvětí byl na jednu stranu velmi rád, že Mavis překročila hranici jeho říše. Na druhou stranu nepočítal s tím, že se nevyrovná s nový prostředím.

Posadil se vedle Mavis, ale netušil, co říct. Položil ruku na její rameno v domnění, že půjde o hezké gesto.

Návštěvnice sebou trhla a vypískla: „Nesahej na mě…“

Hádes se okamžitě stáhl; odvrátil pohled k ostrovu, který zrovna obeplouvali, a klidně pronesl: „Jak si přeješ, ale myslím, že tento pohled by sis neměla nechat ujít.“

Zvedla hlavu a její oči se rozšířily údivem. Neměla slov pro místo, které míjeli. Jako kdyby se oknem dívala do ráje…

Hádes se usmál a pronesl hrdě: „Elysejská pole. Jediné místo v Podsvětí, které připomíná tvůj domov…“

Nemohla spustit oči z mohutných stromů, které rostly podél břehu řeky. Jejich košaté koruny se v jemném vánku pohupovaly nad jasně zelenou trávou, po které se procházely spokojené duše Spravedlivých.

Stařík, jehož bílé vlasy a plnovous silně kontrastovaly s rudým himationem, s úsměvem pozdravil Charóna, který jen líně mávl v odpověď.

Snažila se zachytit každý detail dokonalého ostrova, který se zdál být plný života a barev. Působil tak skutečně, když ho zalévalo teplé zlatavé sluneční světlo. Ohlédla se na Háda, který ji se spokojeným výrazem sledoval, a zeptala se ho tiše: „Jak jsi to dokázal? To slunce a všechno okolo?“

„Jsem bůh a můžu prakticky cokoliv,“ vysvětlil Hádes s úšklebkem. „Kdyby ses po Elysejských polích prošla, zjistila bys, že záře přichází odevšad a zároveň odnikud. Všechny ty květiny a zvířata, jež dělají Spravedlivým společnost, v jednom místě mizí a na druhém se zase objeví.“

Bárka se pomalu přiblížila k Mnemosynské deltě, která ústila do řeky Styx. Charón se skvělou obratností zvládl jez, aniž by svého pána vysypal z lodi jako tenkrát, a poté se mírně odrazil od bahnité hladiny Styxkého mokřadu.

Z dáli se ozval nejprve štěkot a pak i vytí.

Mavis zbystřila.

Všeobecně přijímaná představa psa strážícího Podsvětí nebyla nijak vábná. Její otec vždy říkal, že je to obrovská nestvůra disponující třemi psími hlavami a dračím ocasem. Místo srsti má tělo pokryté šupinami a hady. Ze tří tlam dokáže chrlit oheň a jeho dech je jedovatý.

Jinými slovy, to poslední, oč Mavis stála, bylo setkat se tváří v tvář s Kerberem.

Jak se bárka přibližovala, štěkot sílil a za nedlouho bylo možné spatřit břeh Asfodelských polí, po kterých se malátně pohybovaly duše zemřelých.

Tato krajina připomínala louku osvícenou měsíčním světlem. Vše bylo šedavé a mdlé. Toto místo bylo pravým opakem Elyseje.

Mavis připadalo děsivé, jak se stíny mrtvých loudají pomalu k břehu. Vypadaly jako armáda tvorů, kteří jen čekají, až ji budou moci rozsápat.

Charón přirazil k břehu a stíny se začaly rychle rozutíkat do stran, aby udělaly prostor pro svého vládce.

Hádes pomohl Mavis z loďky, pevně ji k sobě přitiskl a poté něco řekl davu před sebou. Duše mu odpověděly hlubokým zahučením a uklonily se.

Znovu se ozvalo zavití a Hádes zamumlal: „Hlavně nekřič, poupátko.“

Zem se začala otřásat, jako by poblíž uhánělo stádo buvolů. Dunivý zvuk se rychle přibližoval a převozník se bojácně rozhlížel po okolí.

Charón tušil, jak bude Kerberův nástup vypadat. Také věděl, že se ho to proradné zvíře opět pokusí zahrabat na zahradě, v domnění, že jde o ukořistěnou kost.

Ze stinného průsmyku, který byl přímo za asfodelskou loukou, se vyřítila gigantická koule prachu a rychle se s dusotem přibližovala k pobřeží.

Mavis se podívala na Háda, který se spokojeně usmíval a sledoval blížící se pohromu. Pochopitelně, vždyť ho mazlík přišel nadšeně vítat doma!

Náhle se koule zastavila, dusot obrovských tlap utichl a prach začal klesat k zemi. Za pár okamžiků se zjevil pes velikosti odrostlejšího slůněte. Byl do široka rozkročený a dlouhým ocasem mrskal ze strany na stranu. Tři páry zlatých očí zvědavě shlížely na příchozí.

Hádes přešel ke Kerberovi a za obojek si přitáhl prostřední hlavu k hrudi. Jak drbal psa za uchem, jedna z hlav začala svého pána olizovat v obličeji a další čumák očichával Hádovo brnění.

„Pojď si ho pohladit, Mavis,“ vybídl ji Hádes, pevně držíc obojek. „Jak vidíš, je to hodná příšera,“ dodal s úsměvem, když viděl její výraz.

Charón, v silné touze nebýt zahrabán, popostrčil děvče ke psu, jehož tři čumáky unisono zavětřily.

Sebrala tedy odvahu a několika váhavými kroky se přiblížila k mytickému tvorovi. Celou dobu se uklidňovala myšlenkou, že Kerberos nerozsápe příchozího, ale jen smrtelníka, který se chce z Podsvětí dostat.

Hlavy, které nejvíc ze všeho připomínaly hlavy dobrmanů, se začaly věnovat očichávání neznámé osoby. Studené čenichy šťouchaly do Mavis ze všech stran a bylo velmi těžké sledovat pozice jednotlivých hlav.

Hádes se povely marně snažil zklidnit Kerberovy projevy zvědavosti. Pes věnoval veškerou pozornost teplým dlaním, které ho hladily po dlouhých čumácích.

Bůh stojící vedle psa spokojeně pronesl: „Vaše příběhy Kerbera popisují jako krvelačnou nestvůru.“ Ze široka se usmál a dodal: „A přitom je to docela obyčejný pes.“

„Až na ty tři hlavy,“ podotkla Mavis těsně před tím, než Kerberos zmerčil převozníka. Charón se dal okamžitě na útěk, i když věděl, že je to zbytečné.

Hádes se uculil a vysvětlil: „Je praktičtější vlastnit jednoho psa se třemi hlavami, než tři jednotlivé psy. Minimálně v otázce venčení…“ Natáhl ruce, aby upravil plášť visící přes dívčina ramena a poté ještě utrousil: „Potrpím na zvláštnosti. Obyčejný pes by mě netěšil.“

Mavis se rozhlédla a musela dát Hádovi za pravdu. Podsvětí bylo zvláštní…

Kerberos mezitím ukořistil nebohého převozníka a utíkal s ním přes Asfodelská pole k temnému horizontu.

Nakonec se dusot tlap vytratil a jediné, co mohla Mavis slyšet, bylo tiché šustění duší, které se vracely zpět k bezcílnému bloumání po šedivé trávě.

„Myslím, že je čas jít dál,“ poznamenal Hádes a hvízdl.

Sehnula se pro bledý kvítek asfodelu a oznámila mu: „Nechci jít dál. Chci se vrátit domů.“

Hádes se zarazil. Stáhl obočí a přemýšlel, než rozhodně řekl: „To nepřichází v úvahu. Tvůj pobyt nahoře není žádoucí.“

Nevěřícně se na něho podívala a pokusila se oponovat: „Ale já tam mám-“

Rozčilený z dívčiny narůstající vzdorovitosti křikl: „Tak dost!“ Chňapl po Mavině zápěstí a zavrčel: „Riskoval jsem příliš mnoho, abych tě sem přivedl!“

Než stačila cokoliv namítnou, přiřítil se pár černých koní táhnoucí vůz. Po jejich svalnatých tělech tančily drobné namodralé plamínky, které sílily v oblasti hřívy a dlouhých ocasů. 

Mavis se bránila, když ji Hádes vtáhnul do vozu. Proti ocelovému sevření to však bylo zcela marné, a když se vůz rozjel nepřirozenou rychlostí do houstnoucí temnoty, vzdala boj definitivně.

 

* * *

 

Celé osazenstvo Podsvětí nervózně přešlapovalo v trůnním sále.

Za pár okamžiku by měl vládce vstoupit společně se smrtelnicí…

Když se rozlétly těžké dveře, všichni sebou trhli. Poté si s úlevou vydechli, protože dovnitř vběhl Charón, který si oprašoval hábit.

Hekaté se rozesmála a posměšně zavolala na převozníka: „Zase tě zahrabal?“ 

Charón na ni pohrozil kostěnou pěstí a pokračoval v oprašování hávu, který ještě před chvílí považoval za sváteční.

„Nech ho být,“ napomenul bohyni Hypnos. Protáhl si bílá křídla a dodal: „Kdyby měl Kerberos od štěněte takhle spadeno na tebe, nesmála by ses…“

Charón rozčileně rozepnul sponu, strhl ze sebe hábit a začal s ním mrskat vzduchem jako s hadrem.

Bohové s pohoršenými výrazy ve tvářích přihlíželi urputnému snažení nahého kostlivce.

První komu se podařilo zareagovat, byla Lamia. „U Diova blesku!“ vykřikla šokovaně. „Copak nemáš trochu studu?!“

Charón přestal s vyklepáváním prachu z oděvu, otočil se k bohům páteří a poté se mírně předklonil, aby mohl zavrtět kostěnou zadnicí.

Thanatos se začal smát a s bujarým potleskem sípal: „Myslím, že tímhle řekl víc než tisícem slov!“

Charón se Thanatovi mírně uklonil a poté se zahalil do vyprášeného hábitu.

Zábava skončila, když se ozval dusot kopyt. Zaměstnanci si navzájem překontrolovali svůj vzhled, jestli v rámci možností vypadají alespoň trochu přívětivě.

Jejich pozornost si ale vzápětí získala hádka přicházející z nádvoří.

 

* * *

 

Jak vůz zastavil na temném nádvoří, Hádes seskočil. Chtěl pomoct Mavis vystoupit, ale ona se na něho rozkřikla: „Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“ Vztekle si utřela slzy do pláště.

Hádes nereagoval. Jen tam stál s nataženou rukou a čekal…

„Chci okamžitě zpátky!“ křičela hystericky, ale on tam dál jen stál. „Neslyšels?! Chci domů!“

Zatvářil se nechápavě a zeptal se: „Domů? V této chvíli je _zde_ tvůj domov.“

Kdyby na něho dosáhla, jednu by mu vrazila. Co od ní vůbec čekal?! Že mu skočí kolem krku a řekne: _Božínku, to je paráda, že zbytek života prožiju s maniakem, jako jsi ty a budu s úsměvem budovat největší pohřební ústav ve vesmíru?!_

Obličej jí zkřivila grimasa vzteku a vmetla mu do tváře, co si myslí: „Tahle černá vlhká díra nepřipomíná domov ani náhodou!“ Rozhodila rukama a pokračovala: „Podívej se okolo sebe, vždyť tady není vidět na krok.“

Háda se Mavisino nelibé vyjádření velmi dotklo. Podsvětí sice nehrálo všemi barvami, ale pro něj znamenalo zázemí a trvalo mu roky, než ho vybudoval prakticky z ničeho.

Přimhouřil šedomodré oči a pronesl: „Měla bys mi být vděčná, za to, že jsem tě do téhle díry přivedl. Kdyby nebylo mne-“

„Správně!“ přerušila ho a seskočila z vozu. „Kdyby nebylo tebe, tak by o mě bohové ani nevěděli! Přilákal jsi je ke mně! Řekl to Zeus i Poseidon!“

Po Hádově obličeji přelétl výraz lítosti a viny. Měla bezpochyby pravdu, ale původní plán byl překažen příchodem jeho bratrů. Měl snad přihlížet tomu, jak jí Poseidon pomalu topí?

Sklonil hlavu a tiše připustil: „Mé chování bylo snad trochu sobecké, ale…“

Hádovi došla slova. Bylo těžké stát tváří v tvář ženě, která na něj křičela, jako na malého kluka.

Hádes byl prakticky bez zkušeností v oblasti milostných záležitostí a to se bohužel odráželo na jeho úsudku.

 

* * *

 

Hádovi poddaní sledovali dění na nádvoří v naprostém tichu. Nechápali, kde se stala chyba. A hlavně v původním plánu, který se týdny připravoval, nebylo zmínky o Hádových bratrech.

Ticho prolomila Lamia, která zalamentovala: „Já říkala, že to takhle dopadne!“

Thanatos levým černým křídlem šťouchl do bratra, přičemž ho málem srazil k zemi. „Hypne, slož ji!“

Hypnos pozvedl obočí a se zkříženýma rukama na prsou zavrtěl hlavou. „Neudeřím ženu, navíc smrtelnou, jen proto, že si to přeješ, bratře!“

Hekaté protočila oči a vysvětlila: „Myslel, abys jí uspal, ty chytráku!“

 

* * *

 

Situace na nádvoří se nijak nelepšila.

Bůh mlčky stál a nevěděl, jak smrtelnici uklidnit. Jeho pečlivě připravovaný plán se od základů zhroutil.

Mavis sebrala veškerou sílu, která jí ještě zbyla a zavrčela na Háda: „Vysvětlíš svým bratrům, že mě mají nechat na pokoji!“

„Splnil bych tvé přání, kdyby to bylo možné…“ povzdechl si.

„Jsi bůh, můžeš prakticky všechno! Sám jsi to říkal!“ namítla a praštila pěstí do Hádova brnění. Když bůh zavrtěl hlavou, ze zoufalství začala tlouct do jeho prsou, a dělala to tak dlouho, dokud měla sílu.

Jemně jí chytil za zápěstí, aby zastavil projev jejího vzteku a tiše přiznal: „Je mi to líto…“

„Líto?!“ vzlykla a překvapeně mu hleděla do očí. „Tobě není nic líto!“

Hádes stačil za Mavis zahlédnout jen bílou šmouhu, pak se jí u spánku něco zlatě zatřpytilo a dívka se zhroutila přímo do jeho náruče.

Překvapený bůh vzhlédl k Hypnovi, který stál za Mavis. Okřídlenec v té chvíli zasouval do pouzdra za opaskem zlaté žezlo ve tvaru makovice, kterým rozdával smrtelníkům nerušený spánek.

Hypnos pokrčil rameny a suše řekl: „Hysterický záchvat zastavíš jen dvěma způsoby; studenou sprchou nebo ránou do hlavy.“

Hádes se podíval na Mavis, která spokojeně oddechovala v jeho náručí. Hypnovo kouzlo ji uvrhlo do hlubokého spánku a veškerý vztek i zoufalství se z jejího obličeje kamsi vytratily.

Hypnos považoval za nutné Háda informovat ještě o jedné věci, a proto s úsměvem sobě vlastním poznamenal: „No a všichni jsme usoudili, že druhá varianta je v tomto případě nejschůdnější… Jinak by nezmlkla…“ Pokrčil rameny a věnoval králi okouzlující úsměv.

 


	6. Hefaistos a hra o trůny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaký bude Mavin první den v Podsvětí? Plný příjemných i nepříjemných překvapení... Mimochodem, znáte Hefaista? Zručný klenotník, kovář a řemeslník... Stále nic? No, však on se v této kapitole představí sám. Přeji příjemnou četbu ;)

Aby Hádes přišel na jiné myšlenky, probíral se odloženými svitky. Nedokázal se však na práci soustředit; v uších stále slyšel Mavina slova o své bezcitnosti.

Opřel se v křesle a zamyšleně si zakryl ústa pěstí.

Potřeboval nutně radu, ale Sokrates mu k dispozici už nebyl. Koho se má tedy ptát?A nač se vůbec chtěl ptát? Kým je?

„Kdo vlastně jsem? _Neviditelný_ ,“ zašeptal sklesle přezdívku, kterou ho častovali smrtelníci, jen aby nepřilákali nežádoucí pozornost nejděsivějšího z bohů.

Z dumání nad svým způsobem nešťastnou existencí jej vytrhl Charón.

Převozník pomalu předstoupil před vladaře a podal mu silný svitek. Hádes chvíli koukal na válec papíru, jehož obsah mu byl znám již několik staletí.

Když přišel rozkvět křesťanství a bohové starého světa začali postupně upadat v zapomnění, hranice Hádovy říše přestala trpět nekonečnými frontami mrtvých duší čekajících na převoz. Charón svůj volný čas chtěl produktivně využít a začal svému králi nosit různé nákresy a konstrukční návrhy. Setkal se pokaždé s odmítnutím, protože Hádes byl staromilec a novoty přijímal pouze ve výjimečných chvílích.

Hádes s nasupeným výrazem vytrhl svitek z Charónovi ruky.

„Tak co je to tentokrát? Koráb nebo snad rovnou galéra?!“ ucedil s pozdviženým obočím, rozmotávaje svitek.

Chvíli nevěřícně hleděl na nákres. Okamžitě poznal, že rys není dílem Charóna, ale mnohem zdatnějšího řemeslníka. Tento fakt ho ovšem nevyvedl z míry tak, jako obraz samotný…

Vzhlédl k převozníkovi, který si málem vykroutil ukazováček.

„Co to je?“zeptal se zaskočeně.

Charón se naklonil a kostěným prstem ukázal do pravého spodního rohu nákresu, kde byl uveden název díla.

„ _Houseboat_?“

Charón přikývl, zkřížil ruce na hrudním koši, a kdyby toho byl schopen, našpulil by rty. To jen, aby Hádes věděl, že odpor je tentokrát marný.

„No,“ pronesl Hádes, „takže kolik toho má Hefaistos už postaveného?“

Otázka byla prakticky zbytečná, protože jak Hádes znal Hefaista, tak s prací v této chvíli finišoval. Charón mu ostatně tuto skutečnost potvrdil, když naznačil, že chybí už jen několik vrstev laku a pár detailů v interiérech.

Hádes si povzdechl a vrátil převozníkovi stavební návrh. Charón radostně poskočil a utíkal ke dveřím.

„Ne aby tě napadlo tím někoho převážet přes Styx!“ upozornil ho Hádes. Kostlivec přikývl a ztratil se v temnotě chodby.

„Tady si každý dělá, co se mu zlíbí. Proč tu vlastně ještě jsem?“

 

* * *

 

Mavis zabořila nos do hebkého plyše a spokojeně vydechla.

I hebký plyš spokojeně vydechl a dokonce třikrát.

Prudce otevřela oči a uvědomila si, že leží v ohbí krku jedné z Kerberových hlav. Přes další krk musela mít přehozenou nohu, protože cítila, jak ji do lýtka tlačí kovové zdobení obojku. Třetí hlava se vynořila z pod polštářů.  Pes zívl a podíval se dolů, odkud na něj vyděšeně zíral pár modrých lidských očí.

 _Hlavně nekřičet!_ proběhlo Mavis hlavou.

Dostát toho bylo ovšem složitější, než by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Obzvlášť když se tlama plná ostrých zubů přiblížila na několik milimetrů od jejího obličeje.

Velký mokrý čumák několikrát zhluboka natáhl a poté se hlava ztratila tam, odkud se před chvíli vynořila.

Mavis nevěděla, jestli se může hnout…  Co když ji má pes sežrat, pokud se pokusí odejít?

Pomalu se převalila a psí oči se dle očekávání okamžitě upřely na ni. Křečovitě se usmála a lehce pohladila Kerberovu hlavu.

„Hodný pejsek,“ pochválila tvora, který byl blahem bez sebe. Jak si taky jinak vysvětlit energické bouchání ocasu o matraci postele?

Mavis se rozhlédla okolo sebe. Jediné, co v pokoji připomínalo Podsvětí, byl Kerberos. Stěny zdobily zlatobílé tapety a obrazy krajinek.Vysoká okna byla zatažená temně rudými závěsy. Na tmavé dřevěné podlaze se odráželo zlatavé světlo přicházející z masivního, bílým mramorem obloženého krbu.

Posadila se a její pozornost přilákalo romantické povlečení s motivem drobných kvítků, které bylo obšité kanýrky.

Tiše se zasmála, protože pohled na Kerbera v pomněnkách byl přinejmenším podivný. Mytická nestvůra v daný okamžik působila víc jako mazlík, než jako strážce Podsvětí.

Mavis opatrně seskočila z postele; snažila se přitom nedělat rychlé pohyby, které by psa třeba nějak znepokojily.

Když kráčela k oknu, uvědomila si, že takhle dobře se nevyspala ani za asistence rohypnolu. Byla jako znovuzrozená.

Jen jedna věc ji ale znepokojovala: nepociťovala sebemenší záchvěv strachu.

_To jsem sjetá?_

Pomalu roztáhla těžké závěsy a zůstala stát s tupým výrazem v obličeji.

„Páni!“  vydechla po chvíli, co se zakloněnou hlavou sledovala nádhernou mlhovinu, která zdobila nebe. Její barvy a tvar se v plynulém, pomalém přechodu měnily a jako celek brala scenérie dech.

Mavis byla duchem tak mimo, že neslyšela opakované klepání ani odkašlání. Proto vykřikla, když se jí za zády ozval Hádes.

„Líbí se ti to?“ zeptal se a přitom sledoval barevnou show, která vystřídala původní temnou oblohu.

Bůh protentokrát odložil brnění a oblékl temně modrou zavinovací tuniku, černé kožené kalhoty a kabátec téže barvy, který sahal do půli lýtek. Působil drobněji, ale rozhodně ne jako typický řecký bůh.

„Nějak mi došly slova…“ odpověděla Mavis rozpačitě.

„Pokud je to známka spokojenosti, pak bude Charón dojat. Byl to jeho nápad…“

Hádes se výhružně podíval na psa ležícího v damašku a sykl: „Řekl jsem, že máš hlídat! Ne vlézt do postele!“

Kerberos si jako každý správný pes jen povzdechl a pána ignoroval.

„Myslím, že by zasloužil spíš pochvalu,“ upozornila tiše Mavis. Její vztek a odvaha se během spánku kamsi vytratily a ona opět začala vážit slova. Ostatně jednala s bohem, kterého nebylo dobré postavit si proti sobě.

Nadechla se a dodala: „Pravděpodobně jsem se po něm válela celou noc.“

Hádes pokýval hlavou. A přemýšlel nad tím, jak vést hovor dál. Mavis ho ovšem předběhla.

„Taky bych se měla omluvit za ten včerejší výstup.Nebyl to zrovna výraz zdvořilosti,“ pronesla a přitom těkala očima po místnosti.

Boží nos zasáhl pach strachu, který z hosta začal být cítit na sto honů. Nechtěl, aby se ho bála, nebo aby jej začala snad slepě uctívat.

Zase potřeboval poradit…

Na přemýšlení nebylo mnoho času, proto zvolil diplomatické jednání, které bylo hodné pána domu.

„Neomlouvej se,“ řekl s lehkým úsměvem na rtech. „Řekl bych, že to byl pro tebe velmi náročný den. Jistě máš hlad-“

„Ani ne,“ vyhrkla okamžitě. Zorničky měla rozšířené jako tenisáky.

Hádovi pár souvislostí došlo, proto nasadil křečovitý úsměv a vysvětlil: „V Podsvětí můžeš sníst cokoli, krom granátového jablka, které ti nikdo nebude nutit.“

 

* * *

 

Erebos byl rozlehlé sídlo, vystavěné převážně z žuly a mramoru tmavých odstínů. Stěny dlouhých chodeb zdobily různorodé drahokamy, na které dopadalo mihotavé světlo bílých plamínků pohupujících se volně ve vzduchu.

Bludiště identických uliček končilo ve velké hale s šachovnicovou podlahou, v jejímž středu vyrůstal mohutný strom plný granátových jablek.

Jak procházeli napříč halou, Hádes se najednou v půli kroku zastavil a naslouchal nízkému dunivému zvuku, který se vkrádal do haly skrz vysoká okna.

„Co to zase-“ zamumlal skrz zaťaté zuby. Spěšně vykročil k širokým vratům, s Mavis v zády.

 

* * *

 

Polonahý chlapík přivrtával k hausbótu panty dveří a podupával si do rytmu _Shoot to Thrill_.

Charón řemeslníka bedlivě pozoroval společně s Kyklopem, který evidentně nebyl příznivcem kapel, jako jsou AC/DC.  

„Podal bys mrzákovi ty zatracený dveře, Argi?!“ houkl řemeslník na sedícího Kyklopa, který hned vyskočil a ve dvou obrovitých prstech přinesl zdobené dveře k hausbótu. S lehkostí pírka je usadil do pantů a zakřenil se na chlapíka, který svou práci ještě překontroloval, než seskočil do šedavého písku na břehu Styx.

„A jejej, už se žene pohroma!“ zabrblal, když zaslechl dusot koňských kopyt. „On neví, že jsem tady?“ zeptal se Charóna, který si z příjezdu svého pána nic nedělal a se zaujetím si prohlížel dokončený hausbót.

 

* * *

 

Hádes seskočil z vozu a s odporem si měřil převozníkovu novou hračku, kterou Kyklop Argés zrovna opatrně pokládal na klidnou hladinu Styx.

„Strýčku!“ zvolal chlapík zvesela. Hádes ho ignoroval a zamířil přímo k jásajícímu převozníkovi.

Mužík s rozčepýřenými hnědými vlasy oblékl temně rudou tuniku a dokulhal k Mavis, která seděla ve voze a udiveně si prohlížela Kyklopa.

„Zdravím, ty budeš ta smrtelnice, kvůli který se strýčkovi zapálily lejtka, ne?“ zvolal a loktem se opřel o vůz a vytasil se s oslnivým úsměvem. Než stačila vůbec odpovědět, chlapík se vyhoupl do vozu.

„Kdo jste?“ prohlížela si ho jako nějakou hříčku přírody.

Byl menší a drobnější postavy, vlasy se mu ježily do všech stran a oválný obličej zdobila udržovaná bradka s knírkem.

„Jsem Hefaistos, syn Diův,“ pronesl, když si rukama zvedal chromou nohu do nejméně bolestivé polohy. „Svržen z Olympu a dokonce dvakrát! Rodiče mě prostě milovali!“ pronesl s ironickým úsměvem.

„Představovala jsem si tě trochu jinak,“ poznamenala.

„Věřila bys, že mi totéž řekla Afrodita?“ rozesmál se a zaklonil hlavu, aby si prohlédl měnící se mlhovinu. „Mimochodem, dárek ode mně a Charóna. Líbí?“

Přikývla.

Hefaistos se spokojeně usmál, když nedaleko viděl hartusícího Háda. Jeho povaha mu ovšem nedovolovala mlčet, a proto se rozhodl s Mavis zapříst delší hovor.

„On není zlý,“ řekl a pohodil hlavou k vládci Podsvětí. „Je jen trochu morous. Vy lidé tomu říkáte mít mindrák.“

Mavis se zasmála. Byl paradox, že mladší a zcela evidentně slabší bůh, si klidně utahoval z přímého potomka Krona, který opodál nadával převozníkovi.

„Smím se na něco zeptat?“ přerušila kratičký okamžik ticha.

„Řekl bych, že ti vrtá hlavou, proč jsi tady? A proč po tobě šel můj tatík…“ vyřkl Hefaistos otázku za Mavis, která znovu přikývla.

„Půjdeme někam do klidu, co říkáš?“ navrhl.

Hefaistos se vyhoupl na nohy a sáhl po otěžích. Než ho stačila Mavis zarazit, koně se hnaly zpět k Erebu.

Hádes se ohlédl za vozem a zaklel.

 

* * *

 

Mavis následovala kulhajícího boha chodbami sídla do rozlehlé knihovny. Když ji Hefaistos vyzval, aby se posadila k dlouhému stolu, jehož mramorová deska se v mlhavém světle silných svíci leskla, využila chvíle klidu, aby si prohlédla okolí.

Místnost působila nekonečně a především temně, ostatně jako celý hrad. Vysoké regály byly zdobené vyřezávanými ornamenty a hlavami chimér.  Svitky, knihy vázané v kůži a hliněné destičky uvolňovaly do vzduchu charakteristický zápach věků.

Z přemýšlení ji vytrhlo bouchnutí destiček o mramorový stůl. Hefaistos je rozložil před Mavis a udýchaně pronesl: „Doufám, že jsem je vytáhl všechny, jinak by měl příběh trhliny.“

„Proč jsi vlastně tady?“ zeptala se sledujíc mozolnaté ruce probírající se destičkami.

„Rozhlédni se kolem sebe!“ zvolal pobaveně. „Všichni tady jsou Olympany opovrhováni, ať už pro svůj vzhled nebo původ. Prostě jsem jen rozšířil zdejší panoptikum. A hlavně, tady mi nikdo několikrát denně nevmete do tváře milostné avantýry mé milované ženy Afrodity.“

Bůh zkontroloval posloupnost destiček a pokračoval ve svém výkladu: „Jak jsem se už zmínil, rodiče mě shodili z Olympu a to celkem dvakrát. Nejdříve má matka Héra, které jsem se prostě nelíbil. Hodila mě jako nemluvně do moře Okeanu, kde mě před jistou smrtí zachránila skupinka vskutku vnadných a láskyplných mladých bohyň. A podruhé to byl můj otec, když jsem se zastal vlastní matky v jejich rodinné rozepři. Při pádu jsem si, k mojí už tak dost velké smůle, zlomil obě nohy. Tehdy jsem dopadl na ostrov Lémnos, a přestože se jeho obyvatelé velmi snažili, podařilo se jim vyléčit jen jednu z nich,“ řekl a poklepal si na chromou nohu, kterou při chůzi za sebou tahal.

Mavis soucítila s Hefaistem víc než kdy jindy.

Když byla malá, otec jí vyprávěl příběhy o kulhavém bohu, který byl zručným kovářem a klenotníkem. Ale tak nějak opomenul zmínit nevěrnou manželku a pohrdání, které si Hefaistos musel zažít.

Upřeně se dívala do čokoládově hnědých očí, které si ji se zájmem prohlížely.

 _Možná dokáže číst moje myšlenky,_ pomyslela si, když bůh na okamžik přimhouřil oči a stáhl obočí.

Hefaistovy rysy se vrátily do normálu, když podezíravě pronesl: „Myšlenky sice číst neumím, ale byl bych ti vděčný, kdyby sis ten soucitnej výraz nechala pro někoho jinýho.“

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlala a pokusila se uhnout Hefaistovu zkoumavému pohledu. „Prosím, pokračuj,“ vybídla ho tiše.

Bůh se zhluboka nadechl a prohrábl si rozčepýřené vlasy. Chvíli se tvářil, jakoby přemýšlel nad tím, kde skončil, a pak pronesl: „Jednoho dne za mnou přišel můj strýc Hádes a nabídl mi útočiště. Řekl jsem mu, že až mi bude nejhůř, přijdu. A tak jsem tady.“

„A co tvoje dílna?“ zeptala se zvědavě.

Hefaistos se rozesmál. Ta logika smrtelníků!

„To je ten důvod proč jsem Hádovu nabídku přijal, má drahá!“ prozradil Hefaistos s úsměvem. „Otec si totiž uvědomuje, že mé umění je velkou výhodou pro toho, komu ho poskytnu. Proto před pár dny poslal Area, aby srovnal mou dílnu se zemí a mě, mrzáckého syna a ostudu Olympu, sprovodil ze světa. Já ale uprchl i se svými přáteli a potřebným nářadím včas.“

„To Ares nic nepoznal?“ zeptala se udiveně.

„Ares je dutohlav!“ utrousil. „Ano, je urostlejší a mužnější nežli já, ale v hlavě nemá nic. Dokáže používat jen hrubou sílu!“ povzdechl si a s bolestí v hlase dodal. „Nevím, co na něm Afrodita vidí.“

Kulhavý bůh nad destičkami mávl rukou a staré řecké písmo vyryté na zašlém povrchu se zlatě rozzářilo. Vzneslo se do úrovně Hefaistových očí a začalo se formovat v nezřetelný obraz.

„Na začátku byl jen Chaos, zející prázdnotou,“ začal vyprávět Hefaistos starý příběh. „Z této prázdnoty se vynořila Gaia, ztělesnění Země, a několik dalších prvotních božstev.“

Obraz se začal měnit v různorodé postavy.

„Erós ztělesňující lásku, Tartaros nekonečnou propast a Erebos nejtemnější tmu.“

Hefaistos se posadil na stůl a pozoroval mihotavý příběh stoupající z destiček. Když se dým zabarvil do modrobílé postavy připomínající mraky, bůh pokračoval ve vyprávění.

„Gaia pak bez mužské pomoci porodila syna – Úrana, který stvořil nebesa. Se svou matkou následně zplodil dvanáct dětí.“

Hefaistos se na Mavis uculil, když se dým zformoval do dvanácti mohutných postav.

„Titáni!“ šeptla Mavis a Hefaistos spokojeně přikývl.

„Správně,“ přitakal. „Narodilo se šest chlapců - Koionos, Kríon, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetos a Okeanos - a šest děvčat -Mnémosyné, Foibé, Rheia, Theia, Themis a Téthys. Gaia, kterou porody evidentně bavily, plodila se svým synemi další příšerky, ale žádný z nich už nebyl Titánem. Byli to jednoocí Kyklopové a storucí Hekatoncheirové. No a teď se to začne rozjíždět!“

Hefaistos opět máchl rukou a písmo z další destičky navázalo na vyprávěný příběh. Mohutná postava Krona zaútočila na Úrana a Hefaistos pokračoval v komentáři: „Kronos, nejstarší a nejzlotřilejší z Titánů, vykastroval svého otce a ujal se vlády.

Se svou sestrou a zároveň manželkou Rheiou přivedl na svět pět dětí. Takzvané bohy, kteří ti jsou jistě víc známí: Héru, Poseidóna, Hestii, Démétér a Háda.“

Mavis v obrazech poznala pouze dva bohy, se kterými se již setkala. Všimla si, že Hádes z nich byl nejdrobnější, přestože byl prvorozeným synem.

„Krona pronásledoval strach ze ztráty postavení mezi Titány. Dobře věděl, že jedno z jeho dětí by mu připravilo stejný osud, jaký uchystal svému otci on sám. Proto pokaždé, když Rheia porodila, novorozeně pozřel.“

Mavis pozorovala Krona polykajícího poslední dítě a Rheu žadonící o milost.

Hefaistos se svým vypravěčským talentem nešetřil. Mimo ty zanedbatelné chvíle, kdy musel chytit dech, vyprávěl a vyprávěl.

„Proto, když porodila posledního syna jménem Zeus, ukryla ho a do pokrývky zabalila kámen, který Kronos bez rozmýšlení snědl. Nesežraný synek jednoho dne podal Kronovi nápoj, díky kterému Titán vyzvracel všechny své potomky. Zeus pak vyhlásil otci válku. Mladí bozi válku vyhráli a Titány uvěznili v Tartaru.“

Když viděla, jak se bůh natahuje k poslední destičce, řekla: „Hefaiste, proč mi to všechno vyprávíš? Řecké příběhy znám.“

„Znáš jen to, co zůstalo mezi lidmi,“ opáčil bůh s našpulenými rty. „Nech mě dál vyprávět a všechno pochopíš.“

Bůh si odkašlal a mávl nad další destičkou. Obraz začal vyprávět další část příběhu o mladých bozích.

„Následovalo rozhodování o tom, kdo čemu bude vládnout,“ pronesl zaujatě. „Ale Zeus byl stejně prohnaný jako jeho otec a toužil po vládě ze všech bohů nejvíc. Věděl, že trůn by po právu náležel jeho nejstaršímu bratrovi. Navrhl tedy losování, které mělo spravedlivě rozdělit jednotlivé říše.“

Obraz ukazoval, jak Zeus ovlivnil losování, aby nejvyšší post připadl jemu.

Hefaistův obličej nesl grimasu pohrdání, když popisoval události staré několik milénií.

„Tak se můj ješitný tatík stal vládcem bohů a nebes. Poseidonovi připadla vláda nad oceány a moři. A Hádés byl svržen do hlubiny Podsvětí, kde měl vládnout pusté a prázdné říši plné mrtvých duší. Tedy pouze do doby, než nadejde čas vystřídat se.“

Obraz pohasl a písmo se vrátilo do hliněných destiček, které Hefaistos poskládal do úhledného komínku.

Mavis si zamyšleně natáčela na ukazováček pramen vlasů, když neadresně poznamenala: „Ale v příbězích, které mi táta vyprávěl, o žádném střídání nepadlo ani slovo.“

„Jistě,“ přikývl Hefaistos. „Úmluva, která měla několik podmínek, se totiž mezi smrtelníky nedostala.“

Bůh sebral destičky ze stolu a šel je vrátit na místo.

Mavis se mezitím marně pokoušela urovnat si myšlenky. Nic jí nedávalo smysl: Hádovo počínání, Hefaistovo vyprávění a především její vlastní uvažování.

Jindy přemýšlela striktně logicky a chladnokrevně. Jiný přístup se od soudního patologa ani neočekával. Na empatii nebo slabý žaludek prostě nebyl čas ani prostor.

_Co se to se mnou děje?!_

Jak Hefaistos kulhal zpátky ke stolu, jeho silný hlas se nesl celou knihovnou: „Po losování se strhla hádka, které nebyl nikdo z ostatních bohů přítomen. Hádes věděl, že bratři švindlovali a také moc dobře si uvědomoval, že ani další losování o Olympský trůn nebude čistou hrou. Poseidon přišel tedy s návrhem, že dalším vládcem Olympu se stane ten, který bude mít oddanou ženu, úctu smrtelníků a respekt ostatních bohů.“

Hefaistos se opět usadil na kraj stolu a chromou nohu nechal líně viset přes hranu mramoru. Chvíli mu trvalo, než popadl dech, aby mohl pokračovat ve vyprávění.

„Bratři se ale postarali, aby Hádes měl mezi bohy i smrtelníky takové jméno, že nebude nikdy schopen podmínky splnit,“ vysvětlil zadýchaně.

„Mě se ale nezdá, že by se snažil podmínky splnit,“ namítla a sledovala rostoucí drzý úšklebek na boží tváři.

„Tady už nejde o splnění podmínek nebo o boj o trůn! Hádes je moudrým a spravedlivým bohem, a ač se to nezdá, je i dost silný, aby se mohl postavit Diovi tváří v tvář.“

Zatvářila se nechápavě, než položila otázku: „Tak o co jde, když ne o střídání?“

„Zeus chce potrestat smrtelníky za to, že na stará božstva zapomněli. Strhne se něco neuvěřitelného, Mavis!“ zvolal Hefaistos.„Nahoře bude dole, den bude tmavý a noc jasná, celý svět pohltí hněv bohů a smrtelníci budou vydáni napospas těm, jejichž jména už ani neznají!“ Chytil ji za ruku a pevně stiskl. „To je ten skutečný důvod proč jsi tady. Hádes chtěl mít jistotu, že přežiješ.“

„A Zeus s Poseidonem…?“

„Ti si myslí, že si tě Hádes přivedl především kvůli trůnu,“ vysvětlil a zašklebil se nad nebetyčnou hloupostí svého otce, který se zmohl leda na znásilnění nějaké ženy nebo na sňatek s vlastní sestrou.

„To by stačilo, Hefaiste!“ zahřměl hlas vládce Podsvětí knihovou.


	7. Ztracený ráj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hádes umí jednat s mrtvými - taky po těch letech! - ale s živými mu to moc nejde...

Kerberos jen mírně nadzvedl jednu ze svých hlav, když vládce společně se smrtelnicí vešel do pokoje. Nevěnoval ani přílišnou pozornost křiku, kterým děvče nešetřilo.

Hádes řešil jiný problém… Potřeboval Mavis uklidnit, aby mohl vše vysvětlit. Nechtěl, aby se jí hlavou honily myšlenky, které vyvolala Hefaistova interpretace minulosti.

Cítil pach vzteku a mohl zřetelně slyšet její rychle bušící srdce. Jako kdyby těch komplikací nebylo už dost?!

„Kdy jsi mi hodlal říct, proč tu jsem?!“ obořila se Mavis na Háda, který seděl na parapetu a přemýšlivě vzhlížel k měnící se mlhovině.

„Ve vhodnou chvíli,“ odpověděl prostě.

Začalo jí vadit, jak je bůh skoupý na slovo. Zvýšila hlas, když znovu promluvila. „A fakt, že jsem jen součástí malicherný hry o trůny, to bys mi taky řekl ve vhodnou chvíli?!“

Hádes seskočil z římsy a napřímil se. Když se k Mavis otočil obličejem, jeho výraz byl směsicí překvapení a bolesti.

„Myslíš, že jsem všechno dělal jen kvůli trůnu?“ zeptal se vyčítavě. 

Pak pomalu vykročil blíž k Mavis. V okamžiku kdy se Hádova štíhlá vysoká postava oděná v černém tyčila nad ní, atmosféra zhoustla.

Mavis zůstala stát jako přibitá na místě, dokud Hádes nechňapl studenou rukou po její paži a nepřitáhl ji blíž k hrudi.

Strach a panika bylo jediné, co dokázala v danou chvíli vnímat. Představa, co by mohlo teď následovat, ji naháněla hrůzu.

 _Neměla jsem ztrácet odstup! Kam se poděla moje sebekontrola?_ pomyslela si.

S vytřeštěnýma očima sledovala měnící se barvu Hádových duhovek, které byly teď skoro černé.

Jeho jindy příjemný hlas byl tentokrát velmi nízký a výhružný, když tiše promluvil. „Kdybych toužil jen po místě, které mi právem náleží, vzal bych si tě se stejnou krutostí, jako to udělal Poseidon v případě Medusi nebo Zeus s Hérou. Nečekal bych celé ty roky v ústraní, abych zvolil vhodnou příležitost, jak tě sem přivést.“ Jeho stisk na paži zesílil a Mavis vykřikla bolestí.

„Kéž by mě kupředu hnala jen touha po trůnu! Stáhl bych tě sem už jako malé dítě, vychoval tě k obrazu svému a až by nadešel čas…“ nedokončil myšlenku, když viděl míru čiré hrůzy, která se odrážela ve smrtelných očích.

Náhle pustil její paži a otočil se k Mavis zády.

„Dnes už mi nejde o Olymp!“ hlesl po chvíli ticha, které narušovalo jen Mavino zalykavé dýchání. „Chtěl jsem jen dokázat, že jsem také hoden… Hoden přízně i lásky, která byla všem bohům dávána ve své podstatě za nic!“

Hádes spolkl hořkost bolesti, která ho sžírala celá milénia, a jeho oči získaly opět tu podivnou modrošedou barvu.

S přísnou maskou, kterou běžně nosil, se otočil znovu k Mavis.

„Ani nevíš, kolikrát jsi mě potkala, poupátko,“ pronesl a jeho obličej se začal měnit.

Všechny ty tváře, které jí ukazoval, dobře znala. Byli to lidé, které běžně potkávala vlastně celý život! Nejdříve to byl stařík, kterého vídávala pravidelně v knihovně. Poté zrzavý kluk z dětského hřiště, kam chodila s matkou o víkendech. Poznala i potetovaného mladíka, který s ní navštěvoval přednášky na universitě.

Vystřídalo se ještě mnoho podob, mužských, ženských i dětských, než se objevila znovu Hádova tvrdá a bledá tvář. „Celé ty roky jsem ti byl na blízku.“

Dokázala jen němě zírat.

Její racionální myšlení se odebralo do věčných lovišť a kognitivní funkce, které měly na starost mimo jiné i řeč, se ocitly na bodu mrazu. Takže jakýkoliv pokus o mluvu se ztratil někde mezi hlasitějším výdechem a chvěním rtů.

Hádes mezitím pokračoval v monologu, aniž by se nechal vytrhnout post-lobotomickým výrazem v Mavině obličeji. Přitom přecházel po pokoji sem a tam jako lev v kleci.

„Nakonec jsem tě mohl navštěvovat jen v noci, protože má přítomnost ve světě lidí začala poutat příliš pozornosti!“ procedil skrz zuby s náznakem zoufalství. „Čekal jsem a čekal… Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, kdy bude vhodná chvíle tě oslovit v mé skutečné podobě. Doufal jsem, že mě neodmítneš, až zjistíš, kdo jsem,“ povzdechl si a i ve slabém světle mohla zahlédnout slzami podlité oči.

„Všechno mělo být jinak!“ řekl nakonec a vyrazil ke dveřím. Než ho Mavis stačila zastavit, už byl ztracen v temnotě chodeb.

Zhroutila se na postel a přitulila se ke Kerberovi. Hřejivý kožich jí z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu připomínal svět, kam patřila.

 

* * *

 

Hádes se zády opřel o studenou zeď vykládanou drahokamy. Těžce oddychoval a marně se pokoušel ukončit souboj pocitů, které se uvnitř něho praly.

Na malý okamžik se zdálo, že bude mít to, po čem vždycky toužil. Ale stačila chvíle nepozornosti a jeho naivní sen se rozplynul…

Vycítil přítomnost mladšího boha, který postával opodál. Se zoufalým smíchem se svezl k zemi. Promnul si oči a poté pozoroval kulhavého Hefaista, který se posadil naproti němu.

„Zlobíš se na mě?“ zeptal se Hefaistos, jakoby byl malé dítě, které rozbilo drahou vázu.

Hádes na to zavrtěl hlavou a pronesl: „Neřekl jsi nic špatného. Žádnou lež. Nemám důvod-“

„Pokazil jsem to,“ přerušil věcně strýce.

„Ne, Hefaiste. Je to má vina. Očekával jsem… A očekávání přináší zklamání,“ řekl a jeho tenké rty nesly náznak úsměvu. „To už bych měl, vzhledem ke svému mládí, vědět.“

„O tom to není,“ snažil se strýce uchlácholit.

„Ale je,“ hlesl Hádes. „Nahlížel jsem do světa smrtelníků a občas jej i navštívil a přesto jsem se od nich nic nenaučil. Soustředil jsem se jen na Mavis a to byla chyba. Měl jsem se řídit instinktem a ne pravidly, které jsem tak hloupým způsobem nastavil.“

Vládce se zvedl a bez jediného slova opustil synovce.

 

* * *

 

Hypnos, který byl neodhaleným svědkem obou rozhovorů, sklesle vyprávěl události svým kolegům.

Když domluvil, nikdo nic neříkal. Ticho přerušila až Hekaté, která s vážností Angely Merkelové pronesla: „Vypracoval někdo záložní plán?“

V ten okamžik se rozrazily dveře, ve kterých se objevil Hefaistos.

„No tak mě zlynčujte!“ zvolal a vkulhal do místnosti, opíraje se o svou hůl. „Šup šup! Řekněte mi od plic, jakej jsem bazilišek a sketa!“

Přítomní hleděli na boha se spadlou čelistí.  

Hefaistos se posadil ke stolu a bubnoval prsty do vrchní desky, očekávaje slovní nebo fyzický útok. Ale nepochyboval o tom, že by se mohla dostavit i kombinace obojího…

„Víte,“ přerušil ticho bývalý Olympan, „jsou chvíle, kdy závidím želvám. Můžou se schovat kdykoliv se jim zachce a stačí k tomu jen vražení hlavy do vlastního těla.“

„Klidně ti tu blbou makovici do těla vrazím,“ ucedila Hekaté s rukama založenýma na prsou a obočím bezmála ve vlasech. „Nevidím v tom nejmenší problém.“

„Tak dost!“ zarazil vznikající hádku Thanatos. „Na tohle není vhodná chvíle. Kam se vůbec ztratil Hádes?“ Při pokládání otázky významně koukl na bratra.

„Tam kam obvykle,“ utrousil Hypnos a protáhl si křídla. „Do koruny Jabloně.“

Thanatos chápavě pokýval hlavou a chvíli přemýšlel. „Běž za ním, bratře, a promluvte si. A Lamia, protože má k ženám nejblíž, půjde za smrtelnicí a přesvědčí ji, aby-“ zarazil se.

Lamia udělala kyselý obličej a s nakrčeným nosem hleděla na Thanata. „Nic proti, ale sociální situace jsou pro mě silně matoucí. Já se vlastně vždycky zajímala jen o nemluvňata. A ne o ženy, které jim daly život. Takže nejsem nejlepší volbou…“

„Já tam půjdu,“ pronesla pevně Hekaté. „Při nejhorším použiji kouzlo…“

„Dobrá,“ přikývl Thanatos. Promnul si bradu a se zamyšleným výrazem pronesl: „A teď plán. Hádes není zrovna v dobrým rozmaru, takže by bylo ideální, kdybys ho nekrmil řečičkama o doufání, Hypne. A ty Hekaté si jistě poradíš sama. Ale zkus v ní nějak vyvolat zájem o Háda. A je mi fuk, jestli tělesnej nebo intelektuální!“

„Tělesnej?!“ zvolal pobaveně Hefaistos. „Hádes si posledních šest století nevrznul! Jestli se před ním začne nakrucovat, tak strejda vypustí pověstný shakespearovský zvíře a z Mave zbyde mastnej flek na prostěradle!“

„Prosím tě, ty se radši nevyjadřuj!“ zpražila Hefaista Empusa. „Ty víš prd o tom, co je to nespoutaná vášeň sexuálního blouznění!“ pokračovala energicky a přitom se ji vybavily vzpomínky na nebohé pocestné, které svedla a poté rozsápala. Nakonec se nakrmila jejich ještě teplým masem. „Je to sžíravá touha, kterou uhasí jen muž, pevně sevřený mezi tvými stehny!“

Hefaistovi spadla čelist. Ostatně nejen jemu.

Empusa na závěr, s pocitem zadostiučinění odrážejícím se v jejím dívčím obličeji, dodala: „A pak když mu ukousneš hlavu…! To se prostě nedá popsat! To se musí zažít!“

„Ještě chvíli a můj oběd bude mezi námi,“ utrousil Hefaistos znechuceně.

 

* * *

 

Hypnos elegantně složil svá křídla podél zad a posadil se pod Jabloň. Lenivě si začal pohrávat se šňůrkami, které mu visely po bocích bělostných plátěných kalhot. Po chvíli, se zvědavým výrazem, vzhlédl do koruny stromu, kde na jedné ze silných větví seděl Hádes. Tiše okřídlence pozoroval.

„Chci být sám…“ pronesl Hádes a odvrátil obličej.

„Myslel jsem, že samota je to, oč už nestojíš, můj králi,“ opáčil klidným tónem Hypnos, stále vzhlížející do koruny.

Hádes neodpověděl.

Hypnos si povzdechl. „Znám mého krále ze všech nejlépe a přesto jsou chvíle, kdy se mi zdá tak cizí. Smím snad říci, že je jako ta podivná kočka? Vrčí, když je šťastný a vrtí ocasem, když je naštvaný… Proto je šílený.“

„Važ svá slova, Hypne,“ upozornil ho podrážděný hlas přicházející z hustého porostu.

„A není to snad šílenství, co děláš?!“  

Hádes si povzdechl, zavřel oči a hlavu si opřel o hrubý kmen.

Hypnos zavrtěl hlavou. Vždycky se mu podařilo dostat se Hádovi pod kůži. Proč to tentokrát nefunguje?

 

* * *

 

Hekaté vstoupila do pokoje, přestože ji po opakovaném klepání nikdo nevyzval, aby vešla dovnitř. Kerberovy hlavy se stočily jejím směrem, ale smrtelnice zůstala stočená v klubíčku u psí hrudi.

Posadila se na kraj postele.

„Copak nejsi ani trochu zvědavá, kdo přišel?“ zeptala se vřele a ulevilo se jí, když si děvče protřelo uslzené oči a posadilo se. „Jsem Hekaté. Ještě jsem neměla tu čest být ti představena.“

„Co po mě chceš?“ zeptala se Mavis nedůvěřivě.

„Jen si promluvit a poznat tě,“ pokrčila bohyně rameny a usmála se.

Mavis si ženu sedící před sebou obezřetně měřila. Zvláštním způsobem se podobala její matce. Světle hnědé vlasy jí spadaly na úzká ramena a úhledně rámovaly obličej zralé ženy. Plné rty měla stále stočeny do vlídného úsměvu.

„O čem mluvit?“ zeptala se a všimla si, jak Hekatiny oči sklouzly k podlitině na paži.

„Třeba o tom, od čeho je ta škaredá modřina na tvé ruce?“ nadhodila čarodějka, přestože zřetelně rozeznávala otisk všech pěti prstů, které se po paži stáčely jako fialoví hadi.

Mavis se hořce uculila. „Hádes je přesně takový, jak ho vykresluje mytologie. Hrubý ješita, který si vezme to, co chce. Není o nic lepší, než jeho vypečení bratříčkové!“ Svalila se zpět do polštářů a upřeně se dívala na štukovaný bílý strop.

„Tohle neříkej,“ napomenula ji Hekaté. „Hádes je…“ Chvíli hledala správná slova, než dokončila myšlenku: „Jakoby ani nebyl stejné krve, jako jeho bratři… Nesuď někoho, koho neznáš.“

„Třeba někoho takového ani poznat nechci. Nebýt jeho, pochybuju, že by se mě Zeus a Poseidon z čirýho rozmaru pokusili zabít.“

„To máš jistě pravdu,“ přitakala Hekaté a pohladila Kerbera po kýtě.

Mavis si prudce sedla a s naštvaným výrazem se obořila na bohyni: „Proč já?! Proč si vybral mě? Na Zemi je přes deset miliard lidí! Měl tolik možností a času!“

Hekaté vstala a zamyšleně přešla k oknu. Dívala se na barevné nebe a přitom přemýšlela nad uspokojitelnou odpovědí.

„Za milénia strávená v temném světě, izolovaný od okolních říší,“ začala tiše, „nikdy nepotkal bytost, která by pro něj byla tak podstatná, aby pro její spokojenost změnil vlastní svět, Mavis.“

Psychologická hra, kterou Hekaté rozjela, začínala mít na Mavis neblahé účinky – rozčilení se začalo vytrácet.

„Na tvůj příchod se připravoval několik týdnů,“ pokračovala bohyně. „Vše muselo být dokonalé a především takové, abys nechtěla okamžitě utéct. Věř mi, nebo ne,“ otočila se k Mavis čelem, „ale něco takového by jiný bůh smrtelníkovi nenabídl.“

„A co ode mě čeká? Vděk?! Přemýšlel na tím, jak mi bude bez rodiny, kterou jsem tam nahoře nechala?!“ Mavin tón zněl spíš vyčítavě, než naštvaně.

Bohyně zavrtěla nesouhlasně hlavou. „Myslel si, že až ho poznáš blíž, zalíbí se ti. Měla bys mu dát šanci… Navíc, pokud je mi dobře známo, tak ty se s rodinou moc nestýkáš.“

Mavis po zaznění poslední věty odvrátila tvář. Věděla, že má Hekaté pravdu. Ale i tak při vzpomínce na matku a otce se jí chtělo brečet.

„A Persefona? Jak ta bude na mě nahlížet?“

Hekaté se rozesmála. „Ach, tak! Drahoušku, Hádes nepovažuje za vhodné sdílet lože se svou neteří,“ zase se vlídně usmála, když Mavis k ní otočila obličej. „Oni nikdy manželi nebyli.“

Bohyně se vrátila do nohou postele a znovu se usadila na měkkou matraci. Váhavě natáhla ruku k Maviným rozcuchaným vlasům a jemně je pohladila.

„Běž za ním a promluvte si. Třeba se vše vysvětlí. Ale nejdřív bychom tě měli trochu upravit,“ řekla nakonec a další z těch vlídných mateřských úsměvů rozzářil její obličej.

 

* * *

 

Hypnos stál pod Jabloní a se zakloněnou hlavou si prohlížel boha nehybně sedícího v koruně. Vypadal jako socha schovaná před zraky zvědavců v hustém tmavozeleném porostu.

Hádes nepromluvil jediné slovo, byl plně ponořen do víru vlastních myšlenek. Nemínil si Hypna připouštět k tělu, protože to, co se vněm odehrávalo, bylo pouze jeho soukromou záležitostí. Jeho soukromým utrpením… A přestože cítil ostrý okřídlencův pohled, nehnul brvou.

„Vím, co se ti honí hlavou, můj králi. Tak dobře tě znám,“ promluvil Hypnos sametovým hlasem, který byl jeho devizou. „Naučil ses skrývat bolest. Ale čím víc ji skrýváš, tím víc to bolí.“

Hádovy oči se prudce otevřely.

„Až jednou odložíš masku tvrdosti a hrdosti, uleví se ti,“ vládce snů se otočil a odkráčel pryč. Věděl, že nemá smysl tu dál stát, nebo sedět, a neúnavně očekávat reakci od boha, který se opět uzavřel ve svém temném a prázdném světě. Selhal ve všech směrech a tak nezbývalo než tajně doufat, že Hekaté si vedla lépe. Přeci jen smrtelní jsou víc poddajní…

Hádes zůstal nehybně sedět v koruně stromu ještě několik hodin, než zaslechl lehké kroky.

Podrážky kožených sandálů tiše klapaly o šachovnicové dlaždice a vytvářely ozvěnu podobnou tikotu starých pendlovek.

Bůh semkl rty do tenké linky a opatrně shlédl dolů.

Věděl, kdo přišel, protože kroky byly příliš váhavé na obyvatele Podsvětí. Vůně smrtelnosti, která následně zasáhla jeho čich, Háda na okamžik ochromila.

Neodvážil se dýchat, aby na sebe neupozornil, když se Mavis objevila v jeho zorném poli. Byla oblečená v temně modrých splývavých šatech antického stylu, které pro ni ušily nymfy. Róba odkrývala celá záda a podtrhovala tak ženské křivky. Vlasy měla vyčesané do týlu a sepnuté širokou stříbrnou sponou, která byla nepochybně dílem Hefaista.

S pootevřenými ústy sledoval, jak se žena pod kmenem rozhlíží okolo. Připadal si jako kluk, který z úkrytu pozoruje plaché zvíře. Slyšel každý úder jejího srdce – na ten valčík by tančil do konce dnů…

„Tak tohle je tvoje trucovna?“ pronesla, ale do koruny se nepodívala.

Hádes neodpověděl. Důvodem bylo, že si všiml nafialovělé modřiny, která ostře kontrastovala s Maviným odstínem kůže.

„Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit,“ ozvalo se tiše z koruny.

Jakoby mimochodem přejela dlaní po modřině. „To nic nemění na tom, žes to udělal,“ opáčila a vzhlédla do koruny, odkud na ní shlížel pár šedomodrých očí. Vládce působil jako panter číhající na svou kořist.

Vyčítavý tón v jejím hlase byl zásahem na Hádův solar. Sklonil hlavu a tápal na tím, jak se ospravedlnit. Slova ale nacházel jen těžko.

„Slyšela jsem, že nejsi zlý,“ přerušila ticho a tím také vyprovokovala Háda, aby se na ní znovu podíval. „Ale mám zatím jiný názor.“

Hádův obličej ztvrdl a seskočil z větve přímo před Mavis, stál sotva na délku paže. Jak pomalu přecházel za ni, slyšel její zrychlující se dech.

„I zlý má srdce…“ šeptl těsně u jejího ucha. Neváhal a studenými prsty pomalu přejel od hrudní kost, přes klíční až k vystouplému obratli na zádech. Za bříšky ukazováčků zanechával diamanty spojující se v těžký náhrdelník.

Užasle sledovala, jak se drahý šperk třpytí. Srdce se jí málem zastavilo, když ucítila jemné stisknutí ušních lalůčků, které v ten okamžik ztěžkly. Předpokládala, že tam visí náušnice ladící s náhrdelníkem.

„To má být bolestné?“ zeptala se tiše se strachem, jestli ji Hádes za takovou otázku neuškrtí.

„Ne,“ odpověděl prostě a přitom dlaní přejel podél páteře. Vstřebával teplo, které z Mavis sálalo, a žasl nad tím, jak na hebkém povrchu naskakuje husí kůže. „Měla bys vědět, že umím také dávat. Nejen brát,“ dodal a odstoupil.

Otočila se, aby mu mohla čelit. Zádumčivě si ji prohlížel a nakonec se lehce usmál, zjevně spokojen s tím co vidí. Ale vzápětí zvážněl – modřina vypadala z blízka ještě hrozivěji.

„Mě se všechno hojí-“ než stačila dokončit myšlenku, Hádova ruka byla na modřině. Paži nesvíral, prostě jen na ni lehce přiložil dlaň. Chvíli tak zůstal – se svraštělým obočím a soustředěným výrazem – a pak opět ustoupil.

Mavis zjistila, že po podlitině není ani památky.

Hádovi byla situace velmi nepříjemná a navrch, nevěděl jak se omluvit. On se nikdy neomlouval – neměl důvod ani potřebu.

 _Teď bych měl asi něco říct_ , pomyslel si…

Z hluboka se nadechl a věcně pronesl: „Měli bychom si promluvit o tvém pobytu v Podsvětí. Chci ti vše vysvětlit.“

 

* * *

 

Ansámbl Podsvětí se ukrýval za rohem a pozorovali dění pod Jabloní.

Cháron si nervózně ohlodával ukazováček od okamžiku, kdy Hádes seskočil ze stromu.

Tiché rytmické cvakání, které vydávaly kosti narážející o sebe, dohánělo Lamiu k šílenství.

„Nemohl bys toho alespoň teď nechat?!“ sykla tak tiše, jak to bylo jen možné.

„Ticho!“ hlesl Thanatos. „Něco si povídají!“

Všichni upřeli pohled na dvojici pod stromem a bedlivě naslouchaly. K uším ale doléhalo jen dunění Hádova hlasu a slovům rozumět nebylo.

Hekaté si skousla spodní ret: „Zatraceně! Jindy řve jak tur a teď- Au!“

Hefaistos dloubl loktem do Hekaté a se vztyčeným ukazováčkem u rtů se na ni zamračil.

Když Hádes položil ruku na podlitinu zdobící Mavinu paži, všichni zatajili dech. Vzhledem k tomu, že Cháron toho nebyl schopen, začal si opět okusovat ukazováček.

Lamia nedokázala ten protivný cvakavý zvuk vystát a vší silou převozníka nakopla. Chatrné kostlivcovo tělo se vymrštilo do vzduchu, přelétlo halu a zastavilo se u Hádových nohou.

Poddání oněměle pozorovali Cháronův let i dopad. Nikdo nebyl schopný říct jediné slovo – tedy až na Hefaista, který měl vždycky co říct: „Upozorňuju vás, že nedokážu moc rychle utíkat!“


	8. Nabídka, která se neodmítá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na granátových jablkách vlastně není nic zvláštního... Snad jen to, že vůbec nevypadají ani nechutnají jako jablka, jsou to bobule a ne malvice, a po rozříznutí vypadají jako šperk, což obyčejné "Golden Delicious" taky nesvede! Tak proč neříct "ano", když vám někdo takový skvost nabídne k ochutnání?

Hádes shlížel na hromadu černých hadrů, ze kterých čouhaly převozníkovy končetiny.

Mavis zůstala ztuhle stát - Charónovi prostě nepřišla na chuť. Možná to bylo proto, že jeho vzhled důvěrně připomínal ty, které jí pravidelně vozila mordparta.

„Měl bych ti představit mé poddané,“ pronesl Hádes do hrobového ticha tak nahlas, že Mavis naskočila husí kůže. Do haly pomalu vešlo několik postav, ze kterých poznala jen Hefaista opírajícího se o měděnou hůl, a usmívající se Hekaté. Největším překvapením byly ale okřídlení bratři.

„S Hefaistem ses již setkala,“ uvedl Hádes.

 

* * *

 

_Olymp…_

Hermes vzhlížel k velkému glóbu, který obr Atlas držel za krkem na svých silných ramenech. Prohýbal se pod tíhou koule, která vážila tolik, co skutečná Země.

Mladý bůh přemýšlel nad tím, jak bude svět vypadat po tom, co chystá Zeus. _Budou po nebi plout ještě mraky? Budou se mořské hladiny třpytit a příroda zelenat tak jako teď?_

Pohlédl do Atlasových očí, které měly odstín světlého medu. Jako kdyby obr věděl, co se honí Hermovi hlavou

„Snáším tíhu celého světa už tak dlouho a přesto mám dojem, že mi Diův čin utrpení nezmírní,“ přerušil Atlas ticho, čímž vyvedl božího posla z míry. Obr totiž nikdy nemluvil, až na pár výjimek.

„Myslíš, že svět bude těžší?“ zeptal se zvědavě Hermes.

Zpovzdálí byla slyšet hádka mezi bohy. Ne každý souhlasil s Diovým radikálním plánem, jak získat zpět přízeň smrtelníků.

Obr si povzdechl. „Zeus způsobí to, co se Titánům nepovedlo… Jedním jediným rozhodnutím zničí smrtelníky i vás bohy. Vše zanikne a ničeho nedosáhne.“

Hermes se zhluboka nadechl a sykl: „Lžeš!“

Atlas se upřímně zasmál. „A co bych tím získal? Přemýšlej, posle boží, přemýšlej!“

Hermes se zamračil. Atlas by opravdu takovými řečmi nic nezískal.

„Měl bys jít, Herme,“ zabručel nakonec obr, kterému byla mladíkova přítomnost značně nepříjemná. „Ty stejně nejsi z těch, kteří by chtěli zvrátit osud.“

 

* * *

 

_Athény, policejní presidium…_

Filippos nervózně vyšel ze zasedací místnosti a zamířil do své kanceláře. Po celou dobu jednání mu neustále vyzváněl mobil, na jehož displeji problikávalo jméno bývalé manželky. Sice netušil, co mu Marie chce, ale zjevně šlo o něco velmi důležitého.

Jakmile za sebou zavřel dveře, sáhl do kapsy a vytočil číslo. Marie to zvedla téměř okamžitě.

„Filipe!“ vypískla rozrušeně.

„Marie, měl jsem jednání-“

„To mě nezajímá!“ obořila se na něj. „Nemůžu se dovolat Mavis a není dostupná ani na Skypu!“

Filippos protočil oči. „Drahá, Mavis je dospělá. Třeba má přítele a-“

„Cha! Leda tak nějaké pochybné individuum a ne přítele. Řekla by mi, kdyby s někým chodila,“ přerušila ho zamyšleně, ale rozhodně ne méně rozrušeně.

„Bože Marie! Není jí deset let, aby ti říkala kdejakou bejkárnu. Kdy konečně pochopíš, že má nárok na soukromí?!“ rozkřikl se do telefonu. Na druhé straně bylo náhle ticho. Ale jen chvíli.

Hlas se jí třásl, když znovu oslovila bývalého manžela: „Filipe, prosím. Zajdi se za ní podívat. Chci mít jistotu, že je vše v pořádku.“

Tohle nenáviděl. Marie a její slzy… Přestože je dělila vzdálenost dvou tisíc kilometrů, dokázal si vybavit její uplakanou tvář.

„Dobrá,“ povzdechl si nakonec. „Odpoledne se za ní zastavím.“ Zavěsil.

Sedl si do nepohodlného kancelářského křesla a otráveně hodil mobil na stůl. „To ten týden pěkně začíná,“ zamumlal otráveně.

 

* * *

 

_Podsvětí…_

Mavis se necítila ve své kůži, když následovala Háda s jeho ansámblem do rozlehlé jídelny. Lhala by, kdyby tvrdila, že nemá hlad. Ale ten kdo v Podsvětí něco sní, tak tam také zůstane.

K nepříjemnému chvění okolo žaludku přispíval i fakt, že po celou dobu spočívala Hádova dlaň na jejích bedrech.

 _Majetnické gesto_ , pomyslela si.

Dlouhý jídelní stůl v potemnělém sále se prohýbal pod lákavě vyhlížejícím jídlem. Díky mohutným svícnům, v nichž hořely silné svíce, se zlaté poháry a amfory vykládané drahokamy třpytily jako hvězdy.

Pavlovův reflex se u Mavis dostavil prakticky okamžitě. Začala naslouchat svým instinktům a jediné na co dokázala myslet, byl příjemný pocit, který bude následovat po spořádání všech chodů.

Hádes odsunul židli v čele stolu a vyčkal, dokud Mavis na ní neusedla. Nedokázal si pomoct a letmo se dotkl jejích odhalených ramen. I přes napětí, které z ní vyzařovalo, bylo příjemné cítit proud tepla z živoucí pokožky pod jeho dlaněmi.

Když vládce usedl u opačné strany stolu, stíny nymf začaly zručně nakládat na talíře.

Mavis polkla, když před ní na zlatém disku ležel silný plátek skopového. Tmavé maso tak nádherně vonělo…

„Neostýchej se,“ ozval se vlídně Hádes, pozorující dívčin soustředěný pohled na jídlo. „Musíš jíst.“

Mavis sváděla v tu chvíli boj rozumu s hladem. Hlad pochopitelně vyhrával… Přesto zavrtěla hlavou a svůj talíř mírně odsunula.

Když s přemáháním vzhlédla k bohu, rozbušilo se jí srdce. Hádes se na ni přísně díval a jeho rysy ve slabém světle získaly tvrdších kontur.

„Skoro dva dny jsi nejedla,“ pronesl chladně. „Jez!“

„Nemám hlad,“ opáčila.

Hádes si povzdychl a opřel se. „Teď se snažíš lhát mě, nebo sama sobě?“

Hekaté, která seděla k Mavis nejblíže se k ní nahnula a špitla: „Neboj se a najez se. Jak vidíš, tvá porce je ochuzená o omáčku z granátových jablek.“ Spiklenecky na ni mrkla a poté si do úst vložila kus pečeně.

Mavis nedokázala už dál odolávat všem vjemům, které dráždily její smysly. Sáhla po příboru a pustila se do jídla. S každým spolknutým soustem mohla vidět rostoucí Hádův úsměv.

Bůh gestem pokynul jedné z nymf, aby nalila víno, a poté pronesl: „Dodnes mi lidé v jedné vesnici obětují černé ovce a berany. Je to výtečný pokrm, který mám rád v kombinaci se zdejším vínem. Měla bys jej také ochutnat.“

Mavis zaváhala, než se napila sladkého vína. Upřeně se přitom dívala do Hádových studených modrých očí. Doufala jen, že víno je opravdu jen víno, a ne nějaká směs z granátových jablek.

 _Chce mě vlastnit,_ prolétlo jí hlavou. _Určí, jaké budu nosit šaty a šperky. Přiměje mě snít a vypít to, co on sám chce._

Ostatní bohové mlčeli. V husté atmosféře ztratil nutkání mluvit i Hefaistos, který se nemohl dočkat, až se konečně bude moct odkulhat pryč.

Když nymfy začaly odnášet zbytky večeře, poddaní se postupně vytráceli, dokud v jídelně nezůstal jen vládce a Mavis.

Cítila, že jí pozoruje, když otáčela zlatým pohárem v prstech. Vzhlédla až ve chvíli, kdy uslyšela tichý smích. Hádes se loktem opíral o stůl a koutky rtů mu cukaly v úsměvu.

„Jsem směšná?“ zeptala se Mavis trochu podrážděně.

„Neřekl bych,“ odpověděl Hádes klidně a opřel se. Úsměv mu z tváře nezmizel a tím Mavis přiváděl k šílenství. Chtěla vědět, co se mu honí hlavou, ale byl tak nečitelný!

„Chtěl jsi mi říct, co bude dál,“ nadhodila a odložila pohár.

„Pravda,“ přitahal Hádes. Stáhl obočí v zamyšlení a po chvíli ticha se zvedl od stolu a několika dlouhými kroky přešel až k Mavis. Mlčky jí nabídl ruku a pak tiše řekl: „Pojď, něco ti ukážu.“

 

* * *

 

_Athény…_

Od chvíle, co Filippos nastoupil do výtahu v domě, kde bydlela Mavis, soustředěně pozoroval měnící se červené číslice na malém displeji. Byl velmi nervózní, protože ani on sám se dceři nedovolal. Vždycky mu telefon zvedla. Začínal mít nepříjemné obavy, které nabyly skutečných rozměru v okamžiku, kdy se otevřely dveře výtahu ve dvanáctém patře.

Po dlouhé chodbě se pohybovaly lidé od policie včetně koronera a několik zvědavých sousedu, kteří neustále brebentili o prasklém potrubí dole v suterénu.

Filippos se nedokázal pohnout. Vše jakoby zpomalilo a okolní zvuky utichly. Jeho mysl zaplavily obrazy zřízenců, kteří na nosítkách odnášejí Mavis zavřenou v černém pytli.

Svět se dal znovu do pohybu až po příchodu koronera, který právě vyšel z bytu. Filippos se rozběhl ke dveřím, ale zastavili ho dva vyšetřovatelé.

„Pane, uklidněte se,“ žádal ho jeden z policistů. „Tam nemůžete!“

„Moje dcera!“ křičel Filippos a dál se pokoušel dostat se do bytu. Policistům se nakonec podařilo povalit ho na zem a zpacifikovat. V jejich počínání je zastavil koroner, který pomohl Filippovi vstát.

„Není tam žádné tělo,“ řekl klidně koroner. „Mavis tam není, plukovníku. A nic nenapovídá tomu, že by v bytě došlo ke smrti.“

Filippos se uvolnil, když mu nebyl potvrzený jeden z nejhrůznějších scénářů.

„Vy pracujete s mojí dcerou, že?“ zeptal se Filippos koronera. „Nevíte, kam mohla jít?“

Než chlapík ale stačil odpovědět, přerušil ho velitel jednotky, který se vyloupl zpoza dveří: „Byt je prázdný od včerejšího večera,“ pronesl vysoký chlapík, celý v černém. „Je rozbité francouzské okno, ale nic nenasvědčuje loupeži nebo vraždě.“

„Alexandře,“ oslovil Filippos velitele, který se na něj trpce usmál. „Co se to tu děje?“

„Včera byla podivná noc, Filippe. Celý den tu vyšetřujeme jednu záhadu za druhou. Rozervané potrubí, vytopený suterén, dva vozy na odpis a teď tenhle byt.“

 

* * *

 

_Podsvětí…_

 

Hádes dovedl Mavis do relativně malého a prázdného pokoje. Rozhlížela se okolo sebe a nechápala, proč jí zavedl zrovna sem. Co jí tady chtěl proboha ukazovat?!

Vládce se postavil před Mavis, ale zůstal k ní zády. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby přemýšlel na tím, co udělá dál. Najednou máchl rukou a místnost zaplavila vlna ostrého světla. Mavis si zakryla oči a tajně doufala, že nepřišla o zrak. Když ucítila Hádovy ruce na svých zápěstích, nechala dlaně sklouznout z očí.

Hádes se na ni přívětivě usmál a pomalými kroky ustupoval do místnosti, která snad neměla konce. Byla plná zlata, stříbra, drahokamů a nepřeberného množství stříbrných drachem. Klenbu stropu zdobila pohyblivá mapa Podsvětí, kde se vlnily plameny v Tartaru a zelenaly Elysejská pole.

Mavis si s pootevřenými ústy prohlížela pokladnici, až se její oči nakonec zastavily u Háda, který stál o několik metrů dál a se spokojeným výrazem si ji prohlížel.

„Tohle všechno,“ začal tiše a jeho hlas se odrážel od pokladů, „ti nabízím, Mavis. Nevyčerpatelné bohatství, o kterém se žádnému smrtelníkovi ani nesnilo. Významné postavení mezi bohy. Moc a sílu srovnatelnou s mou. Vládu nad nejmocnější říší na celém světě, které se právem obávají i Olympané.“

Mavis se napřímila a vzhlédla znovu k mapě. „Předpokládám, že zadarmo to nebude.“

Hádes se uculil, luskl prsty a v pravé ruce se mu objevilo rozpůlené granátové jablko. Pak s triumfálním výrazem vykročil zpět k Mavis. Když stál sotva dva kroky od ní, pronesl: „Na oplátku žádám jen maličkost.“

Nabídl jí plod, jehož rubínově rudá semínka lákala k ochutnání. Ale Mavis si moc dobře uvědomovala, co bude následovat, jestli okusí ovoce Hádu.

„Stačí tak málo, Mavis,“ řekl povzbudivě. „Přijmi mou nabídku a zůstaň navždy po mém boku.“

Těkala očima mezi jablkem a boží tváří, která byla plná naděje. Něco hluboko uvnitř ní šeptalo, ať přijme, ale rozum říkal ne.

Stačila by jediná vteřina, která by se rázem změnila ve věčnost. Dokázala by unést tíhu nekonečnosti, byť s božskými schopnostmi, v temném a hrůzu nahánějícím světě?

Hádes vyčkával na Mavino rozhodnutí. Jak směšně celá scenerie působila! Všemohoucí bůh prosí smrtelníka! Nechtěl ji do něčeho nutit, ale tajně doufal, že každým okamžikem se s chutí zakousne do šťavnaté dužiny.

 _Je to snad málo, co nabízím?_ pomyslel si.

„Na taková rozhodnutí jsem unavená,“ řekla nakonec Mavis. „Prosím, dej mi čas do zítřejšího rána.“

Hádes chápavě přikývl. Konec konců, prakticky po ní chtěl, aby zpečetila svůj osud. Ale cítil se klidnější, když před odchodem z pokladnice sáhla po nabízeném ovoci.

Kdyby jen tušil, že to poslední nad čím Mavis přemýšlí, jsou nabízené možnosti…


	9. Za bronzovou branou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To, že pokus o útěk z Podsvětí, nebyl úplně dobrý nápad, dojde Mavis hodně pozdě...

Athéna, bohyně moudrosti a války, již několik nocí nespala. I kdyby se sebevíc snažila ovlivnit Dia, tak ho tentokrát asi těžko zlomí. A přitom to mohlo být tak snadné! Nejvyšší z bohů jí vždy naslouchal a těšil se její společnosti. Tentokrát byl ale odhodlaný jít si tvrdě za svým a oponenty odmítal poslouchat.

Jen v plátěné tunice vyšla ze svého pokoje na chodbu potemnělého paláce. Vzápětí na mohutnou ramenní sponu, která držela tuniku pevně svázanou, usedla sova – Athénina věrná společnice. Bohyně se pak tiše kradla nitrem starodávného sídla a přemýšlela…

Bezcílné bloumání skončilo u síně obra Atlanta. Pokradmu sledovala silné paže svírající břemeno nesmírné váhy.

„Co tě sem přivádí?“ ozval se hluboký hlas obra, který se ani neobtěžoval pohlédnout na příchozího.

Bohyně neodpověděla. S kamennou tváří předstoupila před Atlanta, ale místo toho, aby si prohlížela glób, dívala se do jeho medových očí.

„Máš zlé sny, panenská Athéno?“ zeptal se Atlas se zájmem a přitom studoval jemné linie ženského obličeje, který teď rámovaly rozpuštěné temně hnědé vlasy.

„Nezasloužím si tvé posměšky, Atlante,“ opáčila klidně a naklonila hlavu na stranu. Jako kdyby jí to pomohlo ve čtení z obrovy tváře. „Já tebou nikdy nepohrdala, tak jako ostatní.“

Atlas se pomalu sklonil a tiše řekl: „Ani já tebou nepohrdám, krásná Athéno. Ale pověz, co tu hledáš? Proč tvé oči tak pátrají v mé tváři?“

Bohyně sklonila hlavu a s rozvahou sobě vlastní pronesla: „Je těžké odpovědět na otázku _Co je špatně?_ , když není nic v pořádku.“

Obr zamručel v náznaku pochopení. „Jsi moudrá patronka statečnosti, spravedlnosti a práva. Ještě můžeš zvrátit osud, který Zeus všem chystá. Ještě je čas…“

Athéna překvapeně vzhlédla do obrovi tváře. „Pověz jak?“ vyzvala ho šeptem.

Atlas se usmál a vlídně odpověděl: „Najdi mého bratra Prométhea a spoj sním své síly. On zná proroctví o zkáze bohů a pomůže ti svrhnout Dia.“

„Chceš, abych zradila vlastního otce?!“ rozčílila se Athéna.

„Chci, abys zastavila šílenství _vlastního otce_ , který ani nechtěl, abys přišla na svět,“ namítl Atlas. „Ale sama to nesvedeš.“

Athéna přimhouřila oči. Atlas se jí nepokoušel obelhat, jak poznala z jeho výrazu. Navíc, nebyl zrovna bystrým obrem, který by dokázal kalkulovat.  

Přemýšlela nad klady a zápory jejího rozhodnutí, než přikývla. „Dobrá,“ řekla rozhodně. „Poslouchám.“

Atlas věděl, že může Athéně důvěřovat. Byla zosobněnou cností a potrestala by ho pouze v případě, že by jí lhal. Teď jsou na jedné lodi.

 

* * *

 

Mavis ležela v posteli a upřeně zírala na štukovaný strop. Přemýšlela nad tím, jestli vůbec existuje nějaká možnost z Podsvětí utéct. Nejkratší možná cesta by vedla přes Tartaros, alespoň podle mapy, kterou si pozorně prohlédla v pokladnici. Západní bránu nikdo nehlídá a je možné se k ní dostat suchou nohou. Stačí se jen vymotat z hradu, ukrást Hádovi ohnivé hřebce a dostat se co nejrychleji k bráně.

 _Hlavně, když se z tohohle monstrózního krematoria dostanu!_ pomyslela si a vstala z postele. Rozhodně šla ke dveřím. Chvíli jen tak držela kliku, než se otočila a šla rovnou k oknu.

_Pravděpodobnost, že se v labyrintu chodeb neztratím, je mizivá. Tohle bude rychlejší._

Vyklonila se z okna a podívala se dolů. Několik metrů to určitě bylo, ale pořád bylo jistější, že se jí nepozorovaně podaří utéct oknem, než dveřmi.

Ještě naposledy se podívala na granátové jablko, které nechala ležet na nočním stolku… Pak vyskočila na parapet a začala odepínat těžké závěsy z háčků.

 

* * *

 

Filippos nebyl zrovna ve své kůži. Celý den se marně pokoušel dovolat Mavis a nepříjemný okamžik, kdy bude muset vytočit telefonní číslo bývalé manželky, se blížil.

Pátrání nenechával jen na policistech – sám se vydal do ulic a s fotografií dcery obcházel okolí. Ptal se kolemjdoucích i obchodníků, nikde ale neuspěl. Když těsně před pátou došel až do nedalekého zahradnictví, svitla mu naděje. Urostlý chlapík si od něho vzal fotografii a na chvíli s ní zmizel do skleníku.

 

* * *

 

Demeter si zvesela prozpěvovala při přesazování muškátů, když ji vyrušil hluboký hlas příchozího muže: „Demi, je tu nějaký chlap. Shání se po dceři,“ oznámil a pak jí ukázal fotografii.

Demeter chvíli zírala na fotografii, než mu ji vytrhla z ruky a běžela ke dveřím. Pak se náhle zastavila a otočila se na urostlého chlapa, který si zrovna zapaloval cigaretu.

„Je sám?“ zeptala se zvědavě a muž přikývl.

 

* * *

 

Ze dveří skleníku vyběhla žena kyprých tvarů. Tmavě zelené montérky měla špinavé od hlíny a na rozčepýřených nazrzlých vlasech jí seděl slamák zdobený živými květy.

Filippos na ní s údivem koukal, jak se hnala jeho směrem. S rozzářeným úsměvem ho pozdravila, čapla za ruku a vlekla ho do malého domku.

„Posaďte se,“ vyzvala ho a prakticky násilím posadila na židli u jídelního stolu. „Mám tu skvělou alžírskou kávu. Jen pro vzácné hosty!“

„Madam,“ začal Filippos nervózně. „Já tu nejsem-“

„Vaše dcera je v nejlepších rukou, Filipposi,“ přerušila ho klidně Demeter a pokračovala v přípravě kávy.

Nevěřícně s pootevřenými ústy hleděl na zahradnici, než ze sebe vypravil: „Odkud znáte mé jméno?“

Demeter s ledovým klidem a mateřským úsměvem na rtech položila na stůl dva šálky s kávou a posadila se naproti návštěvníkovi, který ani v nejmenším netušil, s kým má tu čest.

„Drahoušku, já toho vím!“ pronesla vesele a přitom házela do šálků kostky cukru. „O Mavis se nebojte,“ pokračovala o něco méně afektovaně.

„Kde je má dcera?“

Demeter zvedla oči ke smrtelníkovi, který se zdál být čím dál nervóznější. Vnímala vlny emocí, které se odrážely ve Filippově obličeji. Lehce se na něho usmála a pevně stiskla jeho ruku, než váhavě odpověděla: „Je v Podsvětí.“

„Děláte si ze mě srandu?!“ rozkřikl se Filippos rozčileně.

 

* * *

 

Athéna dokázala řídit mnohé věci, ale automobil mezi ně rozhodně nepatřil.

Hlavním městem, které neslo její jméno, se řítila doslova jako šílenec! Po celou dobu držela křečovitě volant, ve tváři vyjevený výraz. Několik křižovatek projela na červenou. Kruhový objezd jí nedával smysl, a proto to vzala zkratkou přes ten směšný kopeček uprostřed. Na troubení ostatních účastníků silničního provozu odpovídala taktéž troubením.

Když se její tmavě modré SUV prohnalo okolo policejní hlídky, vznikla honička, jak z hollywoodského trháku. Jindy klidná a vyrovnaná bohyně teď nedbala sirén, majáků ani varovných výstřelů. Naopak sešlápla plyn a rozhodla se jít na muže zákona od lesa!

Blinkr doleva – strhla volant doprava. Stopku projela bez zastavení a způsobila tím menší nehodu, která zablokovala policistům cestu, což uvítala.

Spokojeně vydechla, když na konci ulice uviděla kopuli skleníku a velký nápis _Božské zahradnictví_. Otočila klíčkem a vypla motor. Auto ale nezpomalovalo.

„Prr!“ přikázala pevně. Železný oř - navzdory rozkazu - jel dál.

„Řekla jsem prr!“ přikázala rozčileně a cloumala volantem s takovou intenzitou, až jí ty podivné otěže zůstaly v rukou.

Překvapeně těkala očima mezi volantem a výhledem před sebou – živý plot zahradnictví byl už jen pár metrů a pak…

 

* * *

 

Demeter se Filippovi zrovna snažila vysvětlit problematiku celé situace, když se ozvala rána a následoval hlasitý monotónní zvuk klaksonu. Oba vyběhli z domku, ale to už z modrého auta, jehož čumák byl zarytý v živém plotě, vystupovala žena. Její béžová tóga a přilbice s rudým chocholem poutaly víc pozornosti, než SUV v keřích.

„Kdo to proboha je?“ zeptal se Filippos tiše.

„Přeci patronka vás policistů – Athéna,“ odpověděla prostě a přitom kroutila hlavou nad originálním nástupem své neteře.

 

* * *

 

Mavis se plížila po nádvoří přímo k ohnivým hřebcům. Rozhlížela se kolem sebe a tajně doufala, že ji nikdo neuvidí. Stále chtěla věřit tomu, že i bohové si musí dát někdy šlofíka.

Koně jménem Mormo zatáhla za ohlávku a pokusila se mu vsugerovat, že zrovna teď je ta nejlepší chvíle na projížďku do Tartaru. Mormo byl evidentně ten klidnější z dvojice hřebců, protože se nechal bez problémů vyvézt ven z nádvoří a opravdu se vydal západním směrem od hradu.

Jak okolí ztrácelo na barevnosti, kůň postupně přidával na rychlosti. Mavis mohla cítit nepříjemné ochlazení a především přítomnost něčeho tísnivého. Její uši postupně naplňoval nesrozumitelný nářek, který přicházel odnikud a přitom odevšad. Začala mít strach. Hrozný strach.

Mormo nezpomalil, dokud se hlasy nezměnily v ševelení, které přicházelo z koryta nedaleké říčky. Vedl přes ní most, přes který nechtěl kůň jet.

Mavis tedy seskočila na prašnou zem a opatrně vkročila na kamenný povrch. Když stála v půlce mostu, uslyšela za sebou zaržání. Otočila se, ale to už Mormo uháněl zpět do temné pustiny Podsvětí.

_To je jedno! Teď už jsem jen kousek od svobody!_

Na druhém břehu byla zem písčitá a šlo od ní teplo. Temné nebe, po kterém se proháněly mraky černé jako uhel, podpíraly mohutné sloupce připomínající stalagnáty. Po jejich povrchu v tenkých pramíncích tekla láva, která na zemi vytvářela různě velká žhnoucí louže. Na konci tohoto pekelného loubí cosi svítilo – bylo to teplé žlutooranžové světlo, které prostupovalo i černými mračny.

Mavis se vydala přímo k zářícímu obzoru. Teplý písek se postupně stával teplejším a chvílemi i nepříjemně pálil mezi prsty, jak se dostával s každým krokem do sandálů. Cítila, jak její tváře začíná hladit horký vánek přicházející od vzdáleného horizontu.

Ohlédla se zpět k mostu, odkud přicházel nářek a pláč. Jako kdyby jí odtamtud někdo sledoval… Povzdechla si a pokračovala v cestě k bráně.

 

* * *

 

Filippos seděl v domku na květovaném divanu a pozoroval kvarteto podivínů, kteří tvrdili, že jsou bytosti z bájí.

Jak se později dozvěděl, muž, kterému prve ukazoval fotografii Mavis, byl obr Prometheus. Žil zde společně s bohyní Demeter a její pubertální dcerou Kore. Předstírali, že jsou rodina a nezasvěceného by ani v nejmenším nenapadl opak.

Athéna to byl jiný kalibr! Při podání ruky mu málem rozdrtila kosti a od té chvíle mu nevěnovala sebemenší pozornost.

„… a pak nastane hrůza, kterou sešle na smrtelníky celý Olymp. Z nebe se povalí proudy vody a silné bouřky budou obloze vládnout celé měsíce. Hladiny řek a moří se zvednou a zaplaví úrodnou půdu.  Slunce na nebeské klenbě nebude plout šest měsíců a celý svět tak pohltí šero a chlad. Mezi lidmi se rozmůže hlad, nenávist a války. To je budoucnost, kterou chystají někteří Olympané pro smrtelníky. Prý víš, jak to zastavit,“ říkala zrovna Athéna.

Prometheus se ušklíbl a s opovržením si Athénu prohlížel, než pronesl: „Jistě, že vím… Ale olympské verbeži pomáhat nebudu.“

„Umřou stovky lidí, možná tisíce,“ namítla Kore, která ani v nejmenším nepřipomínala něžnou bohyni jara. Jestli to bylo tím hasákem zavěšeným za opaskem, nebo Martenskama na nohách, to už Filippos určit nedokázal.

„Promethee,“ špitla Demeter sklíčeně, „to ty jsi stvořil smrtelníky. Chceš snad přihlížet tomu, jak Olymp vyvraždí tvé děti?“

Obr, který výškou, svůj druh moc nepřipomínal, se zamyslel. Z kapsy plátěné košile vytáhl cigaretu a zapálil si. Pak přešel k velkému oknu a prohlížel si svět, který zformoval Zeus po ukončení války s Titány. A do kterého _on_ , moudrý Prometheus, stvořil lidské pokolení. Jak vyfouknul obláček dýmu, povzdechl si. Ne, něčemu takovému nechce přihlížet!

„Říkala jsi _někteří_ ,“ začal tiše, ale na Athénu se nepodíval. Jistá míra odporu k bohům v něm stále byla a rozhodně ji nehodlal házet za hlavu. „To znamená, že ještě někdo z bohů je ochotný postavit se Diovu rozhodnutí?“ pokračoval a přitom sledoval ženu s dítětem v náručí, která si s údivem prohlížel květiny v květináči.

„Ano,“ odpověděla nahlas Athéna. „Vím o čtyřech, kteří se mnou půjdou proti otci.“

Prometheus se ušklíbl a sklopil zrak k prstenu s mohutným kamenem, který mu připomínal jeho dávný trest. Znovu pocítil ukrutnou bolest v játrech, když si vzpomněl na dobu, kdy byl přikován ke skále a denně musel snášet orlův zobák.

„Apollon, Artemis, Týché a ty,“ přemýšlel nahlas a přitom si vybavil proroctví o zkáze Olympu, které znal pouze on. „Ale to je proklatě málo, drahá Athéno!“ Otočil se na bohyni, povýšený výraz v ostře řezaném obličeji.

„Atlas mi řekl, že znáš osud Olympu. Musíš tedy vědět, jak otce zastavit. Dávám ti tvé slovo, že splním každičké tvé přání!“

Prometheus povytáhl obočí a uznale pokýval hlavou. „Opravdu každé?“

„Já nikdy nelžu a nesnažím se někoho oklamat. To ty jsi ten, který k dosažení svého používá lsti a mazanosti!“ namítla už trochu podrážděně.

„Dobrá tedy,“ řekl nakonec spokojeně. A když se chystal prozradit cenu své rady, přerušil ho Filippos:

„Já nerad ruším vaší rodinnou sešlost, ale řekne mi už někdo, kdy můžu vidět mou dceru? Víte, ona manželka-“

„Klídek, Rambo!“ zarazila jeho řeč Kore. Pohodila plavými vlasy a oznámila mu: „Pojď za mnou a já ti jí ukážu.“

 

* * *

 

Maviny modré šaty byly potrhané od silného horkého větru a propálené od proletujících sazí. Nohy měla popálené od rozžhaveného písku a kůži umouněnou. Těžký vzduch plný dusivého kouře jí bránil v pořádném nádechu. Ale i přesto vytrvala, protože bránu měla konečně na dosah.

Dobelhala se k ohromným bronzovým vratům, které byly na mnoha místech promáčknuté a popraskané. Sevřela v ruce mohutný kruh, který suploval kliku, a zatáhla. Ale vrata se neotevřela. Vší silou se tedy zapřela do rámu a v ten okamžik se pravé křídlo vrat mírně otevřelo.

Její počáteční radost vystřídala beznaděj, neboť se škvírou začala valit kamenná suť, kterou byla chodba zjevně celá zasypaná.

„To ne!“ řekla zesláble. Opřela se čelem o horký bronz a v návalu slabosti a zoufalství padla na kolena v slzách.

Pevně sevřela víčka a tajně doufala, že tohle je jen zlý sen. A i když se jí umřít nechtělo, věděla, že to přijde. Teď už neměla sílu na absolvování zpáteční cesty do Erebu, ani na volání o pomoc. A s každým nádechem sil ubývalo… Náhle se za jejími zády ozvalo vrčení podobné silnému motoru a Mavis věděla, že tohle je definitivní konec.

Kerberovy tři tlamy na ní cenily ostré zuby a zlostně vrčely. Hrozivé zvuky doplnilo šustění křídel a rykot přilétajících harpyjí. Mavis sledovala, jak tvorové s ptačí elegancí dosedají okolo strážce Podsvětí a s lačným výrazem v ohyzdných tvářích si ji prohlížejí.

Obraz se jí začal chvět před očima, které se zalévaly dalšími slzami. Byla v pasti, ze které není úniku. A harpyje se stále přibližují… Jejich ptačí pařáty s ohromnými drápy se zabořovaly do rozpáleného písku, jako kdyby v nich ani neměly cit!

Mavis skryla tvář do dlaní a přála si, aby konec byl rychlý a nepříliš bolestný. 

Jedna z nestvůrných žen se plížila ke krčící se smrtelnici a ve chvíli, kdy se napřahovala pařátem, ozvala se ohlušující rána. Náraz rozvířil písek do metrové výšky a pak se Tartarem rozneslo koňské ržání a dusot kopyt.

V klesajícím písku se zjevil Hádes na ohnivém hřebci. Jakmile harpyje a Kerberos spatřili svého pána, ustoupili od smrtelnice. Bůh pak seskočil na zem a rychle vykročil k Mavis, která se stále choulila u pootevřené brány.

„Co tě to napadlo?“ zahuhlal Hádes tiše, když podřepl před děvčetem.

Mavis zvedla hlavu, ale nedokázala se zmoct na jediné slovo. Sebrala poslední zbytky síly a pěvně objala Háda kolem krku. Ten ji k sobě přitiskl a navzdory okolnostem, se spokojeně usmál.

 

* * *

 

Hřebec pomalu kráčel podél ohnivého loubí a kolébal tak dvojici sedící na jeho hřbetě. Mavis se opírala hlavou o Hádovo rameno a skrz přivřená víčka pozorovala ubíhající krajinu. Konečně se znovu cítila v bezpečí.

„Neodpověděla jsi na mou otázku,“ přerušil ticho Hádes.

Mavis si povzdechla. „Myslela jsem si, že nejsnazší cesta z Podsvětí je přes Tartaros,“ odpověděla zesláble.

„Do Tartaru se sice dostaneš bez pomoci Chárona, ale o nejsnazší cestu z Podsvětí se nejedná,“ vysvětlil. „Jakmile bys vstoupila za bránu, vrata by se zavřela a ty bys musela projít labyrintem chodeb. A i kdyby se ti podařilo najít správnou uličku, na konci bys nenašla svět lidí, ale nepřekročitelnou propas.“

„A jiná cesta?“ zeptala se a přitom se jí tajil dech.

„Žádná není, Mavis,“ řekl tvrdě Hádes. „Všechny brány Podsvětí jsou zasypané od Diova pokusu zničit mou říši. A cesta, kterou jsem tě sem přivedl, není pro smrtelníka zdolatelná.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a pak se ještě vyčítavě zeptal: „Víš vůbec, co se ti mohlo všechno stát?!“

„Řekla bych, že kdybys nepřišel, tak by Harpyje s mou hlavou hrály vodní pólo.“

„Mluvím vážně, poupátko. Zvolila sis tu nejnebezpečnější možnost! Jet přes Údolí nářku a Řeku slz na bázlivém koni, bez jediné zbraně, která by tě chránila před útokem duší nebo tvorů, co tu žijí! Nemyslel jsem si, že tě taková hloupost vůbec napadne!“ promlouval klidně, ale přesto bylo znát, že měl a stále ještě má obavy.

„Už to nikdy neudělám,“ zahuhlala Mavis unaveně a její víčka ztěžkla.


	10. Diova slabina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prométheus je ten typ obra, co zadarmo nehrabe. A i ze soudného dne udělá slušný business, na kterém vydělá především on. V Olympanech vidí sice neschopné primadony a v lidech snadno manipulovatelné trubce, ale protože má tyhle trubečky rád, rozhodne se zasáhnout Dia do nejzranitelnějšího místa.

Prometheus seděl naproti Athéně v obývacím pokoji malého domu. Atmosféra byla silně napjatá a to nejen kvůli blížícím se událostem… S výrazem hráčů pokeru pozorovali jeden druhého, a trpělivě čekali na to, kdo první promluví. Na druhou stranu, plýtvat časem teď nebylo zrovna rozumné.

„Promluvíš, Promethee?“ přerušila hrobové ticho Athéna.

Obr se spokojeně uculil. Pokud mu Athéna kývne na jeho podmínky, prozradí proroctví, které zná jen on.

„Celá léta jsem čekal na tento okamžik,“ začal tiše a jeho hlas byl podbarvený výsměchem, „až někdo sestoupí z Olympu a na kolenou mě bude žádat o pomoc.“

„Zkrať to!“ vyzvala ho podrážděně.

„Máš štěstí, že jsi to ty, Athéno. Jiný by se se zlou potázal,“ pronesl Prometheus a po krátké odmlce pokračoval: „Diovou největší slabinou je pomstychtivost a závist. Touží po všem, co sám nemůže mít.“

Athéna se ušklíbla. Otcovy špatné vlastnosti jí byly známé už dávno. Ale nechápala, jak by se daly využít v jejich prospěch.

„Vím, jak jeho slabost využít… Pokud přistoupíš na mé podmínky a budeš se řídit mými rozkazy, prozradím ti, jak uspět v boji.“

„Jaká je cena tvých rad?“ zeptala se s vážnou tváří, protože věděla o vychytralosti, kterou byl Prometheus známý.

„Nic nesplnitelného - tři věci,“ odpověděl prostě. „Žádám svobodu pro mého bratra Atlanta. Ztrestání Dia způsobem, který sám zvolím,“ vyřkl svá přání a pak se na okamžik odmlčel. „A ty se staneš mou ženou, se všemi náležitostmi, které k manželství patří.“

Athéna oněměla. Od prohnaného obra čekala mnohé, ale třetí požadavek ji nepříjemně překvapil. Nedokázala si představit, že by žila s mužem. Natož pak plnění _náležitostí_ manželství!

„Jsi tím nejcennějším, co Zeus má. Fakt, že mu tenhle poklad ukradnu zrovna já, dáme věci do pohybu,“ vysvětlil Prometheus vážně, „a ty pak s mou pomocí zastavíš Dia a získáš trůn Olympu.“

Athéniny oči zabloudily k oknu, ze kterého bylo dobře vidět, jak se začíná obloha plnit těžkými bouřkovými mraky. Podle pohupujících se korun stromů dokázala odhadnout, že i vítr začíná získávat na síle. Soudný den se blíží…

„A pokud odmítnu?“ zeptala se tiše, ale na Promethea se nepodívala.

„Cena bude mnohem vyšší, než když jsi sem přišla,“ řekl klidně a přitom si prohlížel Athéniny nohy, které odhaloval průstřih v tóze. „Ve chvíli, kdy si Zeus bude myslet, že vítězství je jeho, vstoupí do tohoto světa Chaos. Nikdo z Olympu nebude schopen ubránit se jeho síle, až bude rozmetávat veškerou realitu do vesmíru. A ty, Athéno, budeš sledovat, jak je ničeno vše, co ti kdy bylo drahé. Nakonec nezbyde vůbec nic, ani pověstná špetka naděje.“

Athéna pevně stiskla pěsti a podívala se do medových očí, které si jí ze zalíbením prohlížely. Náhle pocítila vlnu odporu k muži, který k ní přistupoval jako k něčemu, co už teď vlastnil. Nikdy nikým nepohrdala jako právě teď Prometheem. Ale na jejím rozhodnutí závisel osud bohů i smrtelníků…

Kývla a Prometheus se ze široka usmál.

„Nechť hra započne!“ řekl spokojeně.

„Tohle není hra!“ obořila se na něj Athéna. V její tváři se odrážel odpor a rozhořčení. Jak může tuhle špínu považovat za zábavnou hru?! Ale potom jí došlo, že prvořadá je tu Prométheova touha po odvetě. Tím, že získá ji, zasáhne Dia na nejcitlivějším místě. Zbytek už bude jen třešničkou na dortu…

Prometheus zavrtěl hlavou, ale spokojený výraz mu z obličeje nezmizel, když řekl: „Mýlíš se, drahá. Tohle je poslední hra, ve které proti sobě bude stát světlo a temnota, naděje a zoufalství, láska a lhostejnost. Vítěz pak určí, co bude dál. Je jen na tobě, jestli chceš být na straně vítězů nebo poražených…“

Její výraz zkameněl. Ano, tohle je hra, ve které zvítězí ten, co dokáže podvádět líp. „Přijímám,“ zněl její verdikt.

Obr se ze široka usmál a vstal z křesla. „To sice rád slyším, ale rád bych se o tom přesvědčil.“

Athéna věděla, co tím myslí. Ale dům bohyně Demeter se jí nezdál být vhodným místem pro okamžik jejího ponížení.

„Jistě, ale tady ne,“ řekla chladně. Prometheus se rozesmál a nabídl jí svou ruku. Když se chytla nabízené dlaně, zjistila, jak je tvrdá a plná mozolů. Hrubě ji přitáhl k sobě a s povýšeným výrazem pronesl: „Jak si přeješ, drahá.“

 

* * *

 

Hádes donesl Mavis do své ložnice, která byla přesným obrazem Podsvětí. Stěny z hrubého kamene, podlaha z černého leštěného mramoru, velká postel působící jako katafalk s povlečením připomínajícím výstelku drahých rakví. Celé to bylo takové neosobní a vyvolávající hrůzu.

Když jí položil do černého saténu, zaznamenala, jak dává rozkazy bledým stínům, které dříve byly nymfami.

„Zůstaň ležet,“ řekl tiše a přitom si odepínal nátepník z levého předloktí. Nymfy se mezitím tiše ztratily za těžkými dveřmi, které vedly bůhví kam.

„Jednáš se mnou jako s malým dítětem,“ poznamenala mírně podrážděně.

„Chováš se jako dítě, poupátko,“ zabručel bůh.

„Přestaň mi říkat poupátko!“

Posadila se a prohlížela si spoušť, kterou její výlet zanechal na šatech a kůži. Nejhůř na tom byla chodidla. Lýtka to odnesla "jen" puchýři od popálení horkým pískem a pár škrábanci. Když zhodnotila škody, uvědomila si, že necítí bolest, která by odpovídala zraněním. _To je asi Hádova zásluha,_ pomyslela si.

Největší lítost pocítila až při pohledu na šaty. Byly tak potrhané a propálené, že ani nejšikovnější z nymf je nedá do původního stavu.

„Řekl jsem, že máš zůstat ležet,“ ozval se znovu Hádes a po ložnici se rozeznělo řinčení kovu, jak přední i zadní plát brnění dopadly na podlahu. Leknutím sebou cukla a vzhlédla k bohu, který se zlehka usmíval. „Myslím to vážně, Mavis,“ pronesl klidně, ne výhružně.

Poslechla a lehla si zpět do měkkých polštářů. Hlavou se jí honily spousty myšlenek.

„Svlékni se,“ zazněl další Hádův rozkaz. Hned je co si všiml dívčina překvapeného výrazu, dodal: „Otočím se.“ 

 

* * *

 

Přenášení se z místa na místo nebylo tím, co Prometheus ovládal nejlépe. Vždy přitom byl příliš nápadný – nadělal spoustu hluku a nepořádku okolo. Tentokrát "přistání" odnesl jeden z antických sloupů, který se sesul k zemi a tím rozvířil vrstvu prachu.

Athéna si smutně prohlížela chrám, který ji byl před staletími zasvěcen. Jeho slávu už ale dávno odnesl čas a trosky byly tím jediným, co zbylo. Pamatovala si honosné sloupoví, které podpíralo střechu, malby na stěnách i slavnosti, které se zde odehrávaly v době uctívání bohyně moudrosti a spravedlnosti.

Dnes byla střecha propadlá, sloupy od větru ohlazené a zkřehlé. Chrám byl vzpomínkou minulosti, která se marně snažila prostoupit do budoucnosti…

Vzhlédla k zatažené obloze. Hrůza, která svírá už půl Řecka, sem přijde patrně až později. Možná udeří ještě silněji, protože otec uvidí, co se tu bude dít… Přála si, aby oběť, kterou přináší, zaručila úspěch.

Prometheus stál celou dobu za Athénou. Dal jí par chvil, kdyby chtěla odstoupit od jejich dohody. Ale ona zjevně jen čekala, kdy už bude konec.

 _Copak si opravdu myslí, že s ní budu tak rychle hotov?_ pomyslel si.

Nemínil to bohyni usnadnit ze dvou důvodů. Tím prvním byla rozhodně sladká pomsta Diovi, a tím druhým byl fakt, že on bude první a jediný, kdo se dotkne Athény jako muž. Obojí mělo pro Promethea cenu zlata. Potichu vykročil k bohyni, která k němu stála zády a vzhlížela k nebi. Byl čas vzít si, co mu patří…

Ztuhla, když ucítila obrovy prsty uvolňovat sponu tógy. Jakmile látka klesla k Athéniným nohám, pevně zavřela oči. Poprvé v životě se jí chtělo plakat v návalu bezmoci, která ji začala pohlcovat.

Skousla spodní ret, když Prometheus konečky prstů zavadil o její zápěstí a poté jimi pomalu opisoval linii předloktí a paží. Pak se mozolnaté dlaně jako dva vějíře rozevřely na ramenou, kde na krátký okamžik zůstaly, než putovaly ke štíhlému sloupci krku.

„Jsi krásná,“ zašeptal přímo do jejího ucha a přitom pomalu dlaně spouštěl po Athéniných zádech až k zadečku. Jemně ho sevřel a s tichým smíchem pronesl: „Jako stvořená přímo pro mě.“

Athéna musela spolknout jedovatá slova, která se drala na jazyk. Bylo nutné tuhle potupu, zde v jejím chrámu, ustát s hrdostí. Nemínila padnout na kolena, i když věděla, že i k tomu ji nakonec Prometheus přiměje.

„Tak už si konečně posluž a přestaň to protahovat!“ procedila skrz zaťaté zuby, když se k obrovi otočila čelem.

Promethea zneklidňoval její přístup. Nešlo mu vyloženě o to, aby se bránila, ale taky nechtěl takový pasivní přístup. Nevnímal ji jako trofej, i když to tak mohlo působit.

Jedním jediným krokem překonal vzdálenost, která mezi nimi ještě byla. Prohlížel si linie, jejího obličeje, který vždy obdivoval. Jako kdyby se pokoušel vtisknout každičký detail do paměti. A navzdory tomu, že tu teď stála nahá, věnoval pozornost pouze té dokonalé tváři.

„Říkáš, abych si posloužil,“ zamumlal proti jejím rtům zamyšleně. Zhluboka se nadechl a pak jednu ze svých dlaní nechal sklouznout po jejím krku k ňadrům. Pod prsty cítil, jak na hrudní kost naráží srdce jako splašené, jak se jí zrychluje dech i to, jak se třese strachem.

Mučivě pomalým tempem sestupoval přes bříško až pod pupík, než znovu promluvil: „A co když ti řeknu, že se ti to bude líbit?“ Bedlivě sledoval, jak se Athéně rozšířily zorničky, když vyřkl otázku.

„Myslím, že na tom nezáleží,“ odpověděla rozechvěle, protože Prometheovy konečky prstů začaly klesat k jejímu klínu.

„Mě na tom záleží,“ řekl tiše a ostýchavě se sklonil k jejím rtům. Polibek byl až dětsky nevinný, přesto oběma zrychlil tep.

Athéna zalapala po dechu a instinktivně stiskla stehna pevně k sobě, čímž zabránila Prometheovým nenechavým prstům pokračovat ve zvídavých dotecích. Obr se tiše zasmál a vzal její obličej do dlaní.

„Zkus se trochu uvolnit,“ zašeptal povzbudivě. Na tuhle chvíli čekal tak dlouho, ale uvědomoval si, že se nesmí nic uspěchat. Nejde mu přece jen o jednorázové vítězství. Měla tak vyplašený pohled, když ji objal kolem pasu a přivinul blíž k sobě. 

Ztěžka polkla a přikývla.

 _Zas tak hrozné to být nemůže, když Ares s Afroditou tenhle "sport" provozují tak často_ , pomyslela si.

Ruce se jí třásly, když je pokládala kolem Prometheova krku. Chvíli se dívala do medových očí, které odrážely očekávání. Pak se vyhoupla na špičky a vtiskla mu polibek, který považoval za vroucí. Prometheus se usmál, když si ho posléze zvědavě prohlížela.

„No, to bylo-“ začal rozpačitě.

„Dokážu to líp!“ pronesla energicky a přitom upřeně sledovala jeho rty. Jakmile se odhodlala k jejich políbení, on nereagoval. Odtáhla se; zíral na ní s nečitelným výrazem v obličeji.

 _Je to jako umění boje! Jde o taktiku_ , prolétlo jí hlavou.

Jemně vklouzla prsty do hrubých vlasů, pootevřela ústa a jazykem přejela přes Prométheův spodní ret. Prometheus využil okamžiku a prudce se sklonil. Začal Athénu líbat s vášní a naléhavostí, kterou předchozí polibek postrádal. Za okamžik cítil, jak se k němu sama tiskne víc; jak ho dlouhými štíhlými prsty hladila po tváři a zlehka tahala za vlasy… Tohle bylo první malé vítězství, jenž si užíval plnými doušky.

„Jablko,“ zamumlal mezi polibky. Ruce nechal prozatím odpočívat na jejích oblých bocích a přitom palci opisoval křivku mírně vystouplých kyčelních kosti.

Bohyně se musela hodně soustředit, aby v dlaních zhmotnila rozpůlený plod. Prométheovy rty, které něžnými polibky opisovaly linii její čeliti a brady, působily velmi rušivě. Nakonec se ale povedlo a Prométheus se odtáhl. Přijal svou půlku granátového jablka a pozoroval, jak váhavě Athéna kouše do rudých semen. Jakmile polkla první sousto, zakousla se znovu a znovu… Prometheus ale začal věnovat víc pozornosti šťávě kapající z její brady na ňadra, než vlastnímu jablku.

Athéna nevěděla, co se obrovi honí hlavou, a to nebylo v tuto chvíli dvakrát příjemné. I když musela přiznat, že jeho projevy náklonnosti hodnotila jako _velmi_ příjemné. Najednou se jí zdálo pochopitelné, proč Afrodita v Areově přítomnosti byla jako vyměněná.

Prometheova fantasie pracovala na plné otáčky. Snažil se krotit instinkty, ale bylo čím dál těžší bránit se nutkání dotýkat se nahé bohyně. Zulíbal by každý centimetr jejího krásně zaobleného, měkkého a hebkého těla.

Ve chvíli, kdy temně rudá míza doputovala pod Athénin pupík, klesl na kolena. V dlaních stále ještě svíral její boky, když lačně olízl sladkou stopu zdobící podbřišek. Vzhlédl k Athénině tváři a k jeho úžasu, bohyně záměrně vymačkávala šťávu z jablka přímo na svá ňadra. Přes přivřená víčka pozorovala, jak se Prometheova horká ústa znovu tisknou k jejímu tělu a postupně jí kousek po kousku ochutnává.

Zatímco rty pomalu stoupaly výš po hrudní kosti, v dlaních jemně sevřel ňadra, která byla jako stvořená pro něj. Cítil sílící sevření ve vlasech, když jazykem laskal pevné růžové bradavky. Zvuky tichých stenů, jenž ho doháněly k šílenství, prozrazovaly Athénin souhlas s Prométheovým počínáním, které nebralo konce.

 _Moje. Jen moje._ pomyslel si.

Jakmile začal líbat krk, zašeptala jeho jméno způsobem jako nikdo jiný předtím. Pak bez váhání zaklonila hlavu, aby mu umožnila lepší přístup k místům, které stále čekaly na jeho doteky. S potěšením hýčkala Prometheovy vlasy, když s blaženým výrazem vzhlížela k nebi, které už plnila těžká mračna. Bylo jí jedno, že Zeus vidí, co právě teď dělá. Bylo to hříšně příjemné a překvapivé! Připravovala se na hrubost a bolest, která k obrovi sedí. Nečekala, že by si mohla tělesné potěšení tak užívat.

Prometheus ji pevně objal a přitiskl blíž k sobě, když nedaleko zaznělo hromobití. Známka toho, že se Zeus plný hněvu blíží…

Něžnými polibky se dopracoval až k Athénině bradě, kde ho dělil jediný krok od růžových rtů. Usmál se, když v jejích očích zahlédl záblesk chtíče, srovnatelného se svým.

„Posloužil jsem si,“ oznámil tiše a v ten okamžik se ozval další mohutný hrom, který oba vrátil do reality. „A zjevně to posloužilo svému účelu,“ poznamenal, sledujíce blesky tančící na obloze.

„Vracíme se zpátky?“ zeptala se a v jejím hlase zaznělo zklamání.

„Mě to jako důkaz tvojí oddanosti stačí,“ pronesl zase s tím svým povýšeným výrazem v obličeji. „Ale později v tom budu rád pokračovat,“ dodal jemněji, když se Athéna zahalovala do tógy. Tak či tak, podle starého práva, byla teď jeho ženou. Byl by blázen, kdyby se spokojil jen s předkrmem a dezert přenechal jiným.

 _Fáze jedna splněna_ , pomyslel si. Naposledy s triumfálním úšklebkem vzhlédl k bouřkovému nebi, než se přemístili zpět do domku v zahradnictví.

 

* * *

 

Filippos se posadil do ratanového křesílka v dívčím pokojíku. Rozhlížel se po malé místnosti, která byla plná knih, plakátů s metalovými kapelami a podivných květin. Bylo to velmi netypické prostředí pro mladou bohyni jara.

„Můžu se vás na něco zeptat?“ řekl skoro šeptem Filippos, který pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, s kým se právě setkal.

„Jasně,“ přitakala dívka, která se přehrabovala ve skříni.

„Vy jste vážně-“

„Bohové?“ dokončila za něj; vylezla ze skříně a usmála se. „Jestli chcete důkaz, tak pojďte za mnou,“ vyzvala ho a vlezla zpět do almary.

Filippos chvíli váhal, než vstal a přistoupil k otevřenému šatníku. Dívka se zjevně ztratila kdesi za pověšeným oblečením.

„Tak kde jste?!“ ozvalo se tlumeně z útrob skříně. Filippos rozhrnul kabáty a v tu chvíli se mu naskytl pohled do kruhové místnosti obložené starými cihlami. Kore stála uprostřed s baterkou v ruce a čekala, dokud smrtelník nevkročil dovnitř.

„Dejte mi ruku a držte se,“ řekla tiše.

Jak se Filippos chytil, jednotlivé cihly začaly bez hluku padat na zem a ihned se měnily v dým. Postupně odhalovaly podivnou potemnělou místnost, až nakonec ukázaly Hádův trůní sál v celé své temné kráse.

„Vítejte v Podsvětí, pane Stavrosi,“ zahlaholila Kore.

 

* * *

 

Hádes ztuhle stál čelem ke zdi a snažil se z mysli vytěsnit představy, které mu zvedaly krevní tlak. Ztěžka polkl, když zbytky Maviných šatů s šustěním dopadly na mramorovou podlahu. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby nepromluvil o oktávu výš, a pak ukázal na druhou stranu pokoje.

„Za těmi dveřmi je pro tebe připravená lázeň,“ oznámil velmi tiše. „Nymfy se o tebe postarají.“

Jen co domluvil, slyšel rychlé cupitání bosých nohou a cvaknutí dveří.

Oddychl si a čelem se opřel o chladnou kamennou zeď. Než vůbec mohl začít přemýšlet o tom, jak nefér je, že Mavino tělo ošetřují nymfy, vtrhla do ložnice Hekaté.

„Teď jsem to slyšela!“ oznámila mu rozrušeně. „Je v pořádku?“

„Jen drobná zranění,“ odpověděl Hádes unaveně. „Nymfy pro ní připravily koupel z ambrózie. Mělo by se jí hned ulevit.“

„Alespoň, že tak,“ oddychla si bohyně.

„Jak to vypadá s Diem?“ nadhodil Hádes, aby změnil téma. Přesto se mu ale nedařilo vytěsnit představu nahé Mavis z hlavy.

„Nahoře začínají bouře.“

Hádes pokýval hlavou a vyhrnul si rukávy tuniky až k ramenům. „No, takže jde vše podle plánu…“ prohlásil a vykročil ke koupelně.

„Počkej!“ zarazila ho Hekaté. „To tam chceš jít?! Vždyť je nahá!“

„To předpokládám,“ pronesl s povytaženým obočím. „Neznám nikoho, kdo by se koupal v brnění.“

 

* * *

 

_Na zemi…_

Silná bouře začala mučit město sotva před půl hodinou a už stačila páchat škody. Nebe bylo ocelově šedé a s železnou pravidelností jej osvětlovaly blesky. Pod náporem silného větru se ohýbaly koruny stromů a po chodnících i silnicích se valila voda, kterou nedokázala pohltit kanalizace.

Bohové v zahradnictví sledovali s útrpnými výrazy apokalyptický výjev z rukou mistra bouří. Ještě nebyla vhodná chvíle zasáhnout, protože museli počkat na spojence z Olympu.

„Jak dlouho chcete ještě čekat?“ zeptala se nervózně Demeter.

Prométheus se významně podíval na Athénu, která sledovala dění na obloze. Její oči byly rozšířené údivem, ne děsem jako u Demeter.

„Drahá?“ tiše promluvil obr k Athéně, která na něj upřela pohled. Zarazil jí způsob, jak něžně znělo toto oslovení, i odraz v medových očích. Jakoby měl o ní strach.

„Chceš ještě čekat, Athéno?“ zeptal se jí Prometheus a jeho obočí se zvlnilo ve stínu starosti.

Zavrtěla hlavou, než odpověděla. „Už není čas. Držme se tedy tvého plánu.“

Obr souhlasně přikývl a vnitřně se připravoval na hovor s nekompromisním vládcem Podsvětí.

 

* * *

 

Hádes seděl na okraji vany s bílého mramoru, která ostře kontrastovala s šedočerným okolím. V levé ruce jemně svíral Mavin kotník a pravou vtíral do kůže olej z ambrozie.

Děvče ani nedutalo, jen pozorovalo, jak se s každým pohybem na jeho paži vlní svaly. Lázeň, která ji uvolnila a zmírnila bolest, byla příjemná, ale Hádovým dotekům se nemohla rovnat.

„Šmírovals mě, když jsem se svlékala?“ zeptala se ho s lehkým úsměvem.

„Byl jsem k tobě otočený zády,“ odpověděl pobaveně.

„Ne teď, ale tam nahoře… U mě doma,“ upřesnila a přitom sledovala, jak se jeho tenké rty stočily do úsměvu. Najednou se ta kamenná tvář změnila v až lidský obličej, v němž zářily stříbrné oči.

„Takže jo!“ zvolala se smíchem, který byl pro Hádovy uši nestárnoucí melodií. Chtěl by jí takhle vidět a hlavně slyšet pořád.

„Nedíval jsem se,“ ujistil jí, když se smích začal vytrácet. Dál něžně hladil její lýtko, když pokračoval: „Ale skoro každou noc jsem seděl u tvé postele. Poslouchal jsem, jak klidně dýcháš, jak spíš… Aniž bys viděla, jak moc sis mě podmanila a v co mě cit k tobě proměnil. Muž usilující jen o moc, se najednou stal věcí minulosti.“

Mavis se na Háda ohromeně dívala. Necítila sebemenší znepokojení, nebo odpor. Spíš naopak! A přitom jak už stačila vládce Podsvětí poznat, věděla, že musel překonat sám sebe, aby takhle otevřeně mluvil.

„Lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že na mě nemáš vůbec žádný vliv, Mavis.“

Už viděla změnu, kterou Hádes prochází v její přítomnosti. Jako kdyby to byli dva rozdílní muži, když s odstupem času může porovnat jeho chování tehdy v pokoji a teď. 

„Už jsi přemýšlela o mé nabídce?“ zeptal se tiše, když dlaní přejížděl po holeni. Užíval si přitom teplo její kůže a vůni smrtelnosti, která díky horké lázni naplnila celou místnost.

„Nebyl čas…“ odvětila klidně. _Ty lícní kosti a čelist!_ Prolétlo jí hlavou.

Hádes pomalu ponořil Mavinu nohu zpět do narůžovělé vody. Sáhl po druhém kotníku a opakoval s ním stejný rituál.

„Ani u té brány jsi na okamžik nezapřemýšlela?“ vyptával se dál, když prsty přejel po podkolení jamce.

Lhala by, kdyby řekla ne. Ale nemá v povaze vzdávat hru těsně před koncem. Právě v tomhle okamžiku může ještě hodně získat.

Když Hádes spustil nohu pod hladinu, přisunula se k němu blíž. Jejich nosy se skoro dotýkaly, když Mavis promluvila.

„Každý den jsem v kontaktu se smrtí. Nejsem si jistá, jestli se chci stát její manželkou,“ řekla tiše.

Hádes se mírně předklonil, víc ani nepotřeboval k tomu, aby mohl své rty otřít o její. „Já ale nejsem smrt. To je Thanatos. Já jsem ten, co vládne mrtvým,“ zašeptal.

Dech mu uvízl v krku, když cítil, jak se rty vzájemně na kratičký okamžik dotkly. Vlhkou dlaní přejela po Hádově tváři, ale on zůstal nehybný. Se zavřenýma očima čekal, jestli Mavis udělá další krok. Usmála se a zkusila se vkrást do jeho úst…

Chvíli intimity však rozbilo divoké zaklepání na dveře koupelny. Hádes zavrčel a Mavis se stáhla zpět do původní polohy.

A pak vešel Charón a hned začal divoce gestikulovat. Hádes převozníka chvíli nechápavě pozoroval.

„Zatraceně! Přestaň na mě řvát, nejsem hluchej!“ rozkřikl se na převozníka, který ztuhl a pak koketně mávnul na Mavis.

Celou zprávu tedy zopakoval pomaleji, bohužel Hádův žraločí výraz to nezměnilo.

„Ať počkají v trůnním sále!“ přikázal podrážděně bůh kostlivci, který nemohl spustit z Mavis oční ďůlky.

„Nebuď na něj takový,“ vložila se do toho Mavis. „Jen dělá svou práci.“

Jakmile Charón za sebou zaklapl dveře, Hádes se neočekávaně sehnul zpět k Mavis. Prsty propletl rudými vlasy a pevně přitiskl rty na její. Vydala překvapený přidušený výkřik, ale bez přemýšlení si boha přitáhla blíž a polibek prohloubila. S radostí opětoval vášeň, ale musel myslet na své povinnosti.

Když se s přemáháním odtáhl, neubránil se úsměvu. Mavis byla zadýchaná, zorničky měla rozšířené a její tváře byly růžové. Pohladil její tvář kloubky prstů a spokojeně pronesl: „Řekni mi ano, poupátko. Víc nežádám.“ Pak se zvedl a odešel.

Samoty si ale užívala jen pár chvil, než znovu vešly nymfy. Jejich štíhlé bledé ruce byly obtěžkané měkkými osuškami a především novými šaty.

 

* * *

 

Filippos poslušně následoval Kore klikatými chodbami zámku. Jak si všiml, dívku tu místní dobře znali, jen jí říkali Persefono.

Žena zralého věku, která se představila jako Hekaté, k ní přistupovala skoro jako k dceři. Ptala se jí na kdejaké hlouposti, včetně toho, jestli přijede začátkem listopadu na studijní prázdniny jako každý rok.

„Strýček je obvykle v pracovně,“ přerušila tok nesourodých myšlenek, které se Filliposovi honily hlavou. „Celé dny se probírá spisy a knihami. Určitě chce Mavis se vším seznámit, takže jdeme určitě na jisto!“

Persefona se zastavila před mohutnými dveřmi zdobenými zlatem. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy chtěla uvést smrtelníka, oba zůstali strnule stát na chodbě. Donutil je k tomu minimálně tlumený hovor, který vycházel zevnitř.

„Hmmm, to je ale pěknej kousek!“ ozval se ženský hlas s chichotáním.

„To mi říká každá,“ odvětil muž pyšně.

„Můžu ho potěžkat?“ zeptala se zvědavě.

„Jistě, ale drž ho jemně... Tak, to je ono!“

Než Persefoné stačila Filippose zastavit, už sahal po klice a bez klepání vtrhl do místnosti.

„Ty hnusnej chlíváku!“ vykřikl, ale okamžitě zkoprněl.

Zaprvé místnost připomínala víc kovářskou dílnu, než pracovnu s archivem. A za druhé, dvojici, kterou Filippos podezíral z nemravností, tvořil drobný chlapík s rozjívenými vlasy a žena držící v ruce velké kladivo, jejíž tělo od pasu dolů tvořil dlouhý hadí ocas.

Poslední, co Filippos slyšel předtím, než se sesunul k zemi v mdlobách, byla mužova obhajoba: „Ne tak nahlas! Nemusí to o mě každý vědět.“

 

* * *

 

Hádes, který seděl na trůnu, přísně shlížel na Athénu, Demeter a Promethea. Jeho černo stříbrná zbroj vzbuzovala i v arogantním obrovi respekt, ale ze všeho nejvíce návštěvníky děsil mocný dvojzubec, který Hádes pevně svíral v pravé ruce.

Bohyně i obr tušili, že vládce Podsvětí jejich žádost nepřijal s jásotem. Hádovy oči během několika vteřin přešly ze světle šedých do nejtemnější černé.

„Takže vy chcete, abych Dia zastavil já!“ zahřměl Hádův hlas; postavil se a tím jeho majestátnost získala ještě větší váhu. „Jak jistě víte, já se do světa tam nahoře zásadně nepletu! A pokud chce Olymp ukázat smrtelníkům svou moc, tak ať tak učiní.“ Udeřil dvojzubcem o zem a v tu chvíli se otevřely dveře do trůnního sálu. Dva stíny stráží vešly dovnitř a očekávaly rozkazy.

„Odejděte, dokud je čas!“

„Bratře, prosím!“ vykřikla v zoufalství Demeter. „Nenech svou zášť vůči Olympu-“

„Mlč!“ obořil se na sestru, aniž by si vyslechl její slova. Neměl náladu na hlouposti v podobě sentimentálních řečí.

Ani boží vztek nezastavil Prométhea, který hodlal vládce přesvědčit. Rozhodl se promluvit, i kdyby to měl být jeho konec! „Zapomněl jsi na věštbu, kterou znám pouze já.“

Obr přilákal Hádovu pozornost, ale ještě neměl vyhráno. Vládce se opřel o dvojzubec a lehce kývl na Promethea.

„Diovo počínání zahubí nejen smrtelníky, ale i nás. Veškerá realita bude rozervána prvotním božstvem a vše bude ztraceno. Pokud nám pomůžeš-“

„Pomůžu?“ zeptal se Hádes výsměšně. „A jak?“

„Můžeš ohrozit nesmrtelnost bohů. Máš přece k dispozici i jejich hodiny života, ne?“

Hádes s kamenným výrazem pomalu sestoupil z trůnu až před Promethea. Ušklíbl se a sykl: „Mám k dispozici i ty tvoje, tak važ slova!“

„Mě na ničem nesejde, Háde,“ odvětil Prometheus hrdě. „Ale ty už máš co ztratit,“ řekl a jeho medový pohled sklouzl do rohu místnosti. Hádes se ohlédl a spatřil Mavis, jejíž oči byly zalité slzami. Patrně slyšela celý hovor…

Pomalu vykročila k vládci Podsvětí a přitom se upřeně dívala do jeho temných očí, které rychle bledly. Celý jeho výraz byl něčím mezi překvapením a lítostí.

Zastavila se krok před Hádem a tiše pronesla: „Tam nahoře mám rodinu a přátelé. Zastav to a já řeknu _ano_. Prosím.“

Hádovo obočí se zvlnilo v nepochopení. Teď stál před rozhodnutím, které pro něho nebylo lehké.

„Musíš se rozhodnout mezi tím, koho miluješ a svými železnými zásadami,“ ozval se Prometheus, který bedlivě sledoval Hádovu reakci.

„Prosím,“ špitla znovu Mavis. „Jestli ke mně cítíš jen zlomek toho, cos říkal… Udělej to pro mě.“ Vzala jeho tvář do dlaní a šeptem dodala: „Pro nás.“

Hádes na okamžik pevně zavřel oči a poté přikývl.


	11. Hodiny a hádanka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poslední zbytek naděje, který se skrývá na samém dně Pandořiny skříňky, může změnit horizont blížících se událostí. Po tomto zázraku touží mnozí, jenže není lehké jej získat. Je totiž ukryt v hnízdišti nestarší Gorgony, která poklad nevydá bez boje...

Hádes se procházel Síní umírajících. Bez povšimnutí míjel vysoké regály, které zaplňovalo nekonečné množství nefungujících hodin, jejichž písek se dávno přesypal. Bylo tu ticho, které vládce svíralo.

Jak kráčel hlouběji do místnosti, začal zpomalovat. Dělilo ho už jen pár kroků od police s hodinami bohů, které symbolizovaly poslední důkaz Hádovi moci. Když sáhl po hodinách se stříbrným rámem, v nichž se do nekonečna přesypával zlatý písek, pocítil vinu. Teď zradí bohy…

„Kdo se jednou narodil, musí dřív či později navštívit mou říši. To je pravidlo, bratře,“ pronesl, když pokládal hodiny na bok; v baňkách rázem ustal veškerý pohyb.

Začal překlápět i další hodiny, čímž Síň umírajících zbavil zbývajícího ševelení padajícího písku.

 

* * *

 

_Olymp…_

 

Zeus se náhle chytil za hruď a v uších mu zazněl Hádův tichý hlas: _„Kdo se jednou narodil, musí dřív či později navštívit mou říši. To je pravidlo, bratře.“_ Vládce nebes se ohlédl po ostatních bozích, kteří se postupně též svírali na prsou. Bylo to sice jen ostré krátké bodnutí, ale každého z nich vyděsilo.

„Co to zatraceně bylo?!“ vykřikl Ares jako první, přičemž ve tvářích ostatních Olympanů bylo vidět, že je trápí tatáž otázka.

„Pokračujte!“ rozkřikl se vztekle Zeus, aniž by se obtěžoval synovi odpovědět. „Naše vítězství je na dosah!“

Zeus moc dobře věděl, co se stalo. Ale kdyby prozradil pravdu, riskoval by prohru. A on nikdy neprohrává! Ne, vše půjde podle původního plánu. Nebe je plné blesků; zemi týrá silný déšť a vítr. Mořská hladina stoupá a začíná zaplavovat pobřeží. Až Ares proti lidem postaví vojko, zjeví se Olympané smrtelníkům a nastolí starý řád!

Ale po tom, co jeho bratr provedl, musí získat Pandořinu skříňku. Díky zastaveným hodinám jsou bohové zranitelnější víc, než kdy předtím. Jenže koho pro ní pošle, když poslední zbytek naděje stráží jedna Gorgon? Athéna by byla dobrou volbou, kdyby nezradila Olymp a nespřáhla se s tím špinavým obrem…

 

* * *

 

_Podsvětí…_

Mavina tvář byla první věc, kterou Filippos uviděl. Byl tak šťastný, že je dcera v pořádku. Kýženého setkání si ale neužíval dlouho, neb do hry vstoupila Koré.

„Jak jste se sem vůbec dostali?“ zeptala se Mavis, jen co se jí drobná bohyně představila.

„Přeci tajnou chodbou, kterou před lety vytvořil Hefaistos,“ odpověděla prostě. Mavis na nic nečekala a běžela do Hádovi pracovny. Na okamžik se zarazila, když viděla dva nové návštěvníky – mladíka ve zlaté zbroji a dívku v temně zelené tóze. Apollón a Artemis nakonec přeci jen dorazili, ale nepřinášeli dobré zprávy.

„Lhals mi!“ sykla na Háda, který ji chtěl představit. „Existují odsud další cesty.“

„Neřekl jsem, že neexistují další cesty sem, Mavis,“ pronesl klidně bůh. „Říkal jsem, že neexistuje jediná schůdná cesta odtud.“ Do jisté míry Hádes říkal pravdu, protože netušil, zda je Hefaistův nápad uskutečnitelný. Bylo to převratné, jenže prototyp stále nebyl ozkoušen.

„A to ti mám teď věřit?“

„Háde!“ houkl Prometheus nervózně.

„Vysvětlím ti to později,“ šeptl Hádes a vrátil se ke kroužku bohů. Naslouchal ševelení; mnul si bradu se svraštělým obočím.

„Je to poslední možnost,“ řekl vážně Apollón. „Jinak Dia těžko porazíme.“

Všichni přítomní zvážněli. Ať už byla řeč o čemkoliv, zjevně nešlo o nic příjemného. Mavis cítila stoupající zvědavost, která potlačovala původní rozčilení. Hlavou jí vrtalo, proč je Hádes najednou zase takový tajnůstkář? Copak si ho ještě nezískala?

„A kdo pro ni půjde?“ přerušil nakonec ticho Prometheus.

„Půjde pro co?“ vložila se do hovoru Mavis, čímž na sebe strhla pozornost. Když pomalu vykročila ke skupince bohů, upřeně se dívala na Háda, jehož kamenná tvář neprozrazovala sebemenší zaváhání. Zase to byl ten chladnokrevný chlap v těžkém brnění.

Vládce Podsvětí se nadechl, jenže než stačil cokoliv říct, stála před ním Athéna. Promlouvala rozhodně a k věci, jak bylo jejím zvykem.

„Co kdybych ti nabídla výlet tam nahoru?“

 

* * *

 

Ocelově šedé nebe se zdálo být nepřirozeně nízko; staré civilizace by se bály, že co nevidět spadne k zemi. Lidé schovaní v bezpečí svých domovů naslouchali dunivému zvuku hustého deště a hromům. S němým úžasem skrz okna pozorovali provazce vody, které vytvořily hustou neprůhlednou stěnu.

Vrtochy počasí ochromily nejen dopravu po celé zemi, ale také televizní a rádiové vysílání. Obyvatelé byli zmatení a tajně doufali, že toto šílené počasí brzy utichne. Nikoho by ani ve snu nenapadlo, že příčinou je zapomenuté božstvo.

Další věc, která by nikoho nenapadla, by byla jízda autem. Respektive nikoho ze smrtelníků by taková věc nenapadla. Pro Hefaista to byla ovšem jedinečná příležitost ozkoušet funkčnost nového prototypu motoru a teleportace z Podsvětí. Podařilo se!

Červený Mini-Cooper se šnečím tempem prokousával hustým deštěm, když projížděl městem. Řídila Mavis, protože Athéna neměla v plechového oře důvěru; Hefaistos s chromou nohou odmítl řídit z bezpečnostních důvodů; a Prometheus by horkotěžko složil nohy pod volant.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč jsi stvořil tak malé auto?!“ zabrblal Prometheus nespokojeně ze zadního sedadla. Nebylo divu, že byl podrážděný – obr zaměstnával celý zadní prostor a navíc mu na prsou ležela Athéna.

„Nesnáším hledání místa na parkovišti,“ odpověděl prostě Hefaistos a přitom studoval starou mapu. „Navíc jsem nepočítal s možností, že někdy povezu obra na výlet,“ dodal. Poté se otočil a s lišáckým úsměvem si prohlédl dvojici. „Oh, vy jste mi ale rozkošný páreček!“

„Zavři zobák, Hefaiste!“ okřikla ho Athéna, i když věděla, že je to to poslední, co by Hefaistos udělal.

Mavis byla stoupající dusná atmosféra značně nepříjemná, přestože cítila jistou míru úlevy, že je zase doma. Ve světě, kde fungují přírodní zákony a jiné běžnosti. Byl čas, aby se pokusila spolucestující uklidnit.

„Co kdybyste si pošťuchování nechali na víkend a radši mi řekli, oč tady běží?“ pronesla klidně, přičemž se pokoušela odhadovat, kudy vlastně jede.

První, kdo promluvil, byl pochopitelně zavržený syn Olympu: „Hru o trůny a Diovy záměry jsem ti už vysvětlil-“

„Hefaiste, stačilo by říct, že otec chce obnovit starý řád a víru v původní bohy,“ zaskuhrala Athéna zezadu. Poloha ala zkroucený paragraf nebyla ani trochu pohodlná a navíc až intimní blízkost s Prometheem, byla nad její síly. „Myslí si, že toho dosáhne jednoduše. Ukáže smrtelníkům moc Olympanů, díky které si můžete užívat radosti života.“

„To není zase tak hrozná myšlenka,“ odvětí Mavis.

Hefaistos se už nadechoval, aby opět utrousil cosi o genialitě taťuldy, ale vkročil mu do řeči Prometheus: „Jenže on klidně použije násilí – AU! Pozor na nádobíčko!“

Mavis protočila oči, když se Athéna zmateně ptala o jakém nádobíčku je řeč, čímž rozpoutala Hefaistův nekonečný lyrický projev, který obsahoval mnohé eufemismy starých dob. Trvalo to naštěstí jen chvíli, protože se blížili k místu určení.

„… kopí nebo žezlo lásky, malý generál nebo – Zastav!“

Mavis prudce dupla na brzdu; ze zadních sedaček se ozvalo bolestné kvílení obou zúčastněných.

„Podle mapy jsme na místě,“ zahlásil Hefaistos a prohlížel si skálu, kterou viděl jen nezřetelně. „Musíme chvíli počkat,“ pokračoval. „Jestli se bouře trochu uklidní, tak se Hádovi podařilo zaměstnat Dia.“

Po pár minutách čekání se tak opravdu stalo. Déšť byl mírnější a původně apokalyptický výjev se ztratil v obyčejném letním lijáku.

„Tak fajn, Hádes je na Olympu,“ oznámil spokojeně Hafaistos. Pak se otočil na Mavis a velmi rychle začal mluvit: „Plán je jednoduchý – my tři zůstaneme nahoře a budeme ti krýt záda, kdyby dorazil někdo z Olympu. Ty musíš dolů do nejhlubšího nitra Gorgonina hnízda. Dlouho se tam nezdržuj.“

„Proč tam nejde někdo z vás?“ zeptala se Mavis neskrývajíc strach, který z celé akce měla.

„Protože bohové tam nesmí, taková je úmluva,“ utrousila Athéna zezadu. „A bylo by poměrně kontraproduktivní hledat jiného dobrovolníka ve splašeném davu.“

„Hlavně zachovej klid, Mave,“ řekl povzbudivě Prometheus a ohromnou dlaní sevřel dívčino rameno. „Sthénó ti nic neudělá, jen se jí nedívej do tváře.“

„Málem bych zapomněl!“ zvolal Hefaistos a začal štrachat v kožené brašně, kterou měl celou dobu pod nohama. Po chvíli vytáhl zdobenou bronzovou krabičku a podal ji Mavis. „Dej jí to jako dar ode mě. Trochu vyměkne a snáz z ní dostaneš, co potřebujeme.“

 

* * *

 

Hádes ztěžka dopadl na podlahu z bílých mramorových kvádrů. Přemýšlel, jak dlouho ještě boj s Diem vydrží. Vidle nechal v Podsvětí, tudíž byl proti bratrovi takřka bezmocný.

„Proč musíš být stále tak vzdorovitý?!“ křikl na něj Zeus, když sledoval, jak se nejstarší z bohů obtížně zvedá. „Mohli jsme se dohodnout!“

„Ty tvoje dohody znám,“ zasyčel Hádes. Cítil palčivou bolest na levém boku, kam ho Zeus bleskem zasáhl. Síla propálila v brnění díru o velikosti pomeranče a šeredně jej zranila. „Kdybych ti věřil, z Podsvětí by zbyly jen trosky.“

„Kdyby ses držel svých zásad, nic z toho by se nestalo. Sám sis tuhle cestu vybral, bratře.“ Diův hlas nesl stopy výčitek, nikoliv vzteku. Jakoby mu bylo líto, jak se jejich křehký vztah zhroutil.

Hádes se napřímil; v tváři grimasa bolesti. Sám těžko dokázal uvěřit tomu, že se dívá na bratra. Nebyli jsi vůbec podobní. Zeus měl postavu gladiátorů, hnědé delší vlasy, oříškové oči. I rysy obličeje byly o poznání hrubší, než Hádovy. Jedna matka - jeden otec, a přesto je každý z jiného těsta.

„Jsem rád, že jsi přišel,“ prolomil ticho Zeus zamyšleně. „Smrtelnice mi alespoň ochotně předá Skříňku, pro kterou jsi jí poslal.“

 

* * *

 

Mavis zůstala stát uprostřed jeskyně, jejíž výzdoba byla vskutku jedinečným uměleckým dílem. Ti jenž měli dost odvahy, aby vstoupili, zůstali v podobě soch navždy uvězněni v sídle nejstarší Gorgony. V několika ohništích hořel věčný oheň, který roztančil stíny po stěnách. Těžko se dalo říct, jestli se v některém z nich neukrývá obávaný tvor.

Naslouchala hrobovému tichu, které narušovalo jen její nerovnoměrné dýchání. Rozhlížela se okolo sebe, ale neviděla nic, co by připomínalo bájnou příšeru; z poloviny ženu s hady místo vlasů a z poloviny hada samotného.

Náhle se ozvalo zasyčení snad stovky hadů najednou, ale Mavis díky ozvěně nedokázala říct, odkud zvuk přicházel. Zhluboka se nadechla a sklonila hlavu. Jestli se její oči střetnou s pohledem Gorgony, rozšíří sbírku kamenných panáčků.

Jeskyní se šířil syčivý ženský hlas, ovládající jazyk starý a pro většinu lidí již zapomenutý. Mavis se rozbušilo srdce, když místnost naplilo šustění – Gorgona se plazila dozajista k ní. Pevně sevřela víčka k sobě, protože měla nepředstavitelné nutkání pátrat pohledem po okolí.

Když ucítila dráp něžně přejíždějící po lícní kosti, věděla jistě, že Sthénó se tyčí nad ní. V rozechvělé ruce svírala krabičku s Hefaistovým darem; pomalu ji pozvedla nad hlavu.

„Dar od Hefaista,“ zamumlala roztřeseně. Okamžitě vykřikla, když Gorgona chňapla po blyštivém prezentu.

Mavis naslouchala neznámé řeči, ve které poznala jen jméno božského klenotníka. Jakmile se ozval užaslý povzdech, po kterém následovalo cinkání kovu, pocítila nepopsatelnou úlevu. Ta ovšem zmizela v okamžiku, kdy se o její tvář otřel opět dráp…

Sthénó byla tichá; nevydala ani hlásku, když ukazovákem mapovala linie obličeje příchozí smrtelnice. Bylo zvláštní, že její obydlí navštívila dívka oblečená v šatech, které nemohl stvořit nikdo jiný, než zručné nymfy. A ten pach! S lidskostí se tu mísilo ještě něco jiného. Se zájmem přičichla k dívčinu spánku, načež sebou smrtelnice trhla.

Nestvůra konečně rozpoznala původce povědomé vůně a do hostova ucha zasyčela jméno vládce Podsvětí, které se báli vyslovit i Olympané. Dívka ihned přikývla.

Gorgona zasyčela a Mavis ucítila pařát, jak sevřel její zápěstí. Sthénó vložila něco do dlaně a pak ji pustila. Dívka zamžourala – byl to temně zelený plod připomínající přerostlou kuličku hroznového vína. Syčivý hlas zněl povzbudivě, jenže Mavis nerozuměla ani slovo. A ať už ta věc sloužila k čemukoliv, tak Pandořina skříňka to jistě nebyla.

V zorném poli měla krom ruky s plodem a podlahy pokryté pískem ještě jednu věc – část hadího ocasu, který zdobily šupiny velké jako dlaň. Aniž by si to uvědomila, rozevřela oči dokořán, což Gorgoně neuniklo. Ohyzdným pařátem - jen zdaleka připomínajícím ruku – šťouchla do plodu v dívčině dlani; poté pomalu ukázala k jejím ústům. Tvor udělal na závěr další neočekávanou věc – odplazil se pryč. Nebo alespoň dál, jak si Mavis domýšlela.

Chvíli váhala, než plod vložila do úst a kousla do něj. Pusu zaplnila studená nasládlá tekutina, která okamžitě vklouzla do krku jako med.

„Páchneš Podsvětím, a přesto tvé srdce tluče jako pominuté,“ ozvala se syčivě Gorgona, ale tentokrát řečí, kterou Mavis znala. „Proč jsi zavítala do mého domu, smrtelnice?“

„Chci tě požádat o Pandořinu skříňku. Moji přátelé čekají tam nahoře, až se s ní vrátím.“

Gorgona se od srdce zasmála, a ten strašlivý zvuk naplnil jeskyni jako jed. „Nikdo se nikdy nevrátil,“ pronesla klidně, pozorujíc návštěvníka zpoza jednoho ze stalaktitů.

„Nikomu se nedostalo té cti, že by se odtud dostal,“ zamumlala Mavis při vzpomínce na zástupy zkamenělých, které míjela v útrobách doupěte.

„Ani ty odsud neodejdeš.“ Jeskyní se opět ozvalo šustění šupin, jak se Sthénó plazila prostorem. Její hadí oči vnímaly teplo sálající ze ztuhle stojící dívky, která tvrdošíjně zírala do jednoho místa na zemi. Byl by z ní snadný terč – stačí jen natáhnout tětivu luku a vypálit první šíp. Nemusela by jí přímo zasáhnout, aby vyprovokovala splašený běh. Gorgona znala scénář, který by pak následoval – hra na honěnou mezi staletými sochami a krápníky. Jenže závěr byl tak předvídatelný! Nakonec každý, v zápalu touhy zachránit si holý život, pohlédl do tváře smrti.

Jak studovala smrtelnici, poklidně se plazila mezi zkamenělými a láskyplně hladila jejich tváře. Tělíčko návštěvnice by rozdrtila jedním máchnutím ocasu, ale přísahala… Přísahala se svými sestrami, že nikdy neublíží ženě, která sebere odvahu a vejde do jejich doupěte. Děvče se chvělo čím dál víc, jak se k ní blížila. I když lidský sluch není dokonalý, musela vědět, že právě teď má zrůdu za zády.

Sthénó se sklonila a zhluboka přičichla k Mavinu tělu. „Všichni, kdo vstoupili,“ zašeptala syčivě a neskrývala překvapení, „byli cítit strachem. Ale ty tu hledáš naději.“

Mavis s doširoka otevřenýma očima zírala do země a čekala, co bude následovat. Když se mohutný hadí ocas objevil opět před ní, a zaznělo pronikavé zasyčení hadů, zpanikařila.

„Pozvedni zrak k mé tváři!“ Gorgona s napětím očekávala reakci, která i přes příkaz nepřicházela. Jakmile Mavis zavrtěla hlavou v nesouhlasu, Sthénó se spokojeně usmála. „Ty se nemusíš bát mého pohledu. Jsi žena a těm já neublížím…“

Mavis očima pomalu putovala po Gorgonině těle. Nejdřív studovala tmavozelený silný ocas s velkými hrubými šupinami, které vytvářely brnění sahající až pasu. Od pupíku výš bylo tělo pokryté drobnějšími a světlejšími šupinami v bledě zelené barvě. Nahá ňadra zakrývaly klidně ležící hadi, kteří viseli z tvorovy hlavy na místo vlasů. Když konečně pohlédla do tváře mýtického tvora, vyděšeně couvla o dva kroky zpět.

Gorgona se ze široka usmála a odhalila ostré hadí zuby. Její obličej pokrytý jemnými šupinkami sice nesl rysy ženy, ale jen mlhavě. Měla velké oválné jantarové oči s úzkými zorničkami, tenké rty zahnuté v triumfálním šklebu a tomu všemu kralovalo hnízdo černých hadů na hlavě.     

„Jaký člověk by se vydal do vlastního hrobu hledat naději?“ zeptala se, když se nabažila pohledu na vyděšenou Mavis.

„Hodně zoufalý,“ odpověděla chvějícím se hlasem. „Zeus chce obnovit vládu bohů, jenže lidé se odnaučili věřit v takové bytosti. Hádes se ho teď snaží přesvědčit, aby postupoval jinak. Jestli se mu to ale nepodaří, budeme potřebovat Skříňku my, smrtelníci. Nechci, aby umírali lidé kvůli rozmarům boží vůle.“

Gorgona si Mavis vyslechla a přitom si pohrávala se zlatými náramky, které pro ní vytvořil Hefaistos. Jako kdyby ten cinkavý zvuk pomáhal v rozmýšlení…

„To je velmi šlechetné, Hádova ženo.“ Protáhla masivní pařát skrz náramek a zhodnotila jeho půvab. Ne nadarmo je Olympský nezvedenec nazýván mistrem kovářského a klenotnického řemesla.

„Nejsem jeho žena,“ namítla Mavis, přičemž opět pohlédla do hadích očí.

„A vědí ostatní bohové, že jsi ještě nepřijala nabídku Kronova nejstaršího syna? Ví snad, že jsi stále obyčejným smrtelníkem přemýšlejícím nad zradou vládce Podsvětí?“

„Nikdy bych Háda nezradila!“

V tu ránu Gorgonin pařát sevřel Mavino hrdlo a zvedl jí vysoko nad zem. Děvče sípalo a snažilo se vykroutit, ale marně. Z hrůzou sledovala stovky zlostně syčících hadích hlav, které se zvedly na Gorgonině hlavě.

„Ještě jednou mi zalžeš a rozpárám ti tělo odshora dolů! K tvé smůle budeš ještě žít, až se budu krmit tvými vnitřnostmi,“ zasyčela Sthénó rozčileně. Pak pustila děvče na zem a pokračovala: „Hádes by nikdy nevročil na Olymp, aby žádal o milost pro smrtelníky, kdyby ho k tomu někdo nepřiměl. Někdo jemu velmi drahý…“ S opovržením shlížela na Mavis, která se stále snažila popadnout dech.

„Řekla jsem, že přijmu jeho nabídku, když zastaví Dia.“ Sthénó se sklonila až k Mavině obličeji; skoro se dotýkaly nosy.

„Po staletí sem přicházeli pro poslední špetku naděje.“ Gorgonin pařát ukázal na zkamenělé muže v okolí. „Bezmocní vládci; odvážní válečníci; zoufalí muži, kteří toužili zachránit svou rodinu. Ani jeden z nich se odsud nevrátil s pořízenou, a přitom jejich úmysly byly cnostné. Proč bych teď měla ustoupit a bez boje odevzdat obyčejné lhářce to, po čem všichni tak touží?“  

Mavis přemýšlela nad argumentem, který by Sthénó přesvědčil odevzdat Skříňku právě jí. Nabídnout  Medusinu hlavu, jako protiúčet, by tvor mohl považovat za provokaci, takže zkusila zamířit na citlivý bod všech Gorgon.

„Protože ta lhářka ví, že žádný z těch co sem přišli, ti nenabídl to, oč tě bohové připravili,“ pronesla odvážně, i přesto, že tím opět vyprovokovala hady k syčení.

Sthénó se tiše zasmála, načež opět chňapla po Mavině krku, a rozeklaným jazykem olízla její tvář. „Ach ano, má krása. Ale tu mi už nikdo nevrátí.“ Rozevřela tlamu plnou zubů ostrých jako jehly; Mavis ještě stačila pevně zavřít oči, aby unikla osudu, který potkal všechny předchozí návštěvníky. Z Gorgonina hrdla se linul hrozivý křik zakončený syčením. Mavis využila krátké chvíle, ve které Sthénó popadala dech na další pokus.  

„Za tvou nenávistí je skrytá vražedná touha po lásce. To ti bohové sebrali – možnost být někomu drahá.“ Jakmile sevření pařátu povolilo, otevřela Mavis pravé oko. Gorgona na ní překvapeně zírala. „I ošklivého může mít někdo rád, kdyby se okamžitě při pohledu na něj neproměnil v kámen.“

Pustila dívčin krk; napřímila se a zasyčela: „Dám ti hádanku. Uhodneš-li, poslední zbytek naděje bude tvůj.“

„A když neuhodnu?“

„Nechám tě odejít. Tak či tak, svému osudu už stejně neunikneš.“

Hadí žena se odplazila o kousek dál a zamyslela se. Špička hadího ocasu se netrpělivě chvěla a vydávala šustivý zvuk nahánějící husí kůži. Pak okamžik napětí roztříštil Gorgonin syčivý hlas: „Co může přivést mrtvé zpět? Co nás dokáže rozplakat, rozesmát a učinit zase mladými?“ Otočila se na Mavis a dodala: „Co je zrozeno v okamžiku, ale trvá celý život?“

Pozn.: Podle Ovidia byly Gorgony původně tři krásné dívky. Medusu, nejznámější z příšer, ve stvůru s hadím ocasem proměnila Athéna po znásilnění Poseidonem. Její starší sestry, Sthénó a Euryalé, byly o krásu připraveny kvůli vlastní marnivosti.

Podle legend byla smrtelná pouze Medusa, kterou o hlavu připravil polobůh Perseus.

Při pohledu na tato stvoření, člověk zkameněl. Kledba se podle "Encyklopedie řecké mytologie" netýkala žen. Lze spekulovat o tom, zda se ze strany Gorgon nejedná o jistý projev misogynie; tedy vražedné nenávisti vůči mužům.

V této kapitole byl využit zásadní výmysl - Sthénó, podle mytologie není strážcem Pandořiny skříňky a nikdy příchozím nepokládala hádanky - to dělala Sfinga.


End file.
